


"Witches, Druids... Whats the difference?"

by Miss_Webb, PruneNott



Series: Witches, Druids... what's the difference? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Confusion, Deaton actually knows like next to nothing about witches, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is like papa Alpha and Scotts like... ehhh Alpha..., Druids and Witches are very different things, Emotionally numbness, Erica and boyd and Aiden are alive, F/F, Fingering, Knotting, Lies, M/M, Magical stiles, Manipulation, Mating Bond, Mermaids, One Big Happy Pack, Other, Other Magical Creatures, Pentagram stiches, Peter is being nice, Rimming, Romantic Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sirens, Slow Sterek Build, Stiles likes his bat, True Alpha Scott, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Lydia, identity crisis, two alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruneNott/pseuds/PruneNott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whelp, my original summary for this doesn't work for this anymore since i completely changed everything so this is the new one:</p>
<p>Stiles goes into the woods and practices his magic, everything goes straight to crap after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Texting buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction for Teen wolf, and my second one ever. I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar or anything, went back over it a couple of times and I'm sure I got all of them, but there are always some that get past me.

Stiles has been perfecting the art of sneaking out of his home in the middle of the night for almost his entire life. So I guess you could say he’s a pro by now (Or so he likes to think so.). If his father wasn’t the Sheriff himself, Stiles would probably have a 100 percent success rate by now. But his father is the Sherriff and he didn’t have a 100 percent success rate. It was the reason that he didn’t bother sneaking out tonight. But it wasn’t the only reason. Derek told him earlier that he would be busy and that if he did swing by the loft he would be left alone there with Peter until he got back. And there was no fate worse than being in the loft alone with Peter. Stiles would rather die... Okay, maybe death was a little extreme. Anything short of death would be begged for rather than be with Peter alone at the loft.

Peter had been acting strange lately, not that he wasn’t strange before. It was just a different kind of strange. He was being nice to Stiles. Like _only_ nice to him. He was still the creepy and untrustworthy guy to everyone else, but he was nice to Stiles. For example, two weeks ago there were suddenly many strange drownings in town, and the entire pack was stumped except for peter who was enjoying their frustrations in trying to figure out what was causing all the teens to suddenly drown. He wouldn’t give them even the slightest clue no matter how much Derek interrogated him and Scott threatened him. But as soon as Stiles asked he quickly revealed to him that it was mermaids, luring men (teenage boys) to any open body of water and then drowning them.

A day after they finally killed the mermaid and settled down, Stiles asked Peter why he told him and not everyone else, and peter simply said, “Anything for family.” And then smirked and walked away before Stiles could say anything about it. It didn’t stop stiles from trying to though. He yelled out a couple responses along the lines of. “I’m not your family!” and “Then why didn’t you just tell Derek!?” and “Stop being so creepy and mysterious!”

But that was last week, and a lot more has happened since last week. Somehow Peter managed to get Stiles’ phone number (Stiles planned to kill whoever gave it to him) and he has been sending him texts messages, multiple times a day, every day since he got his number. At first Stiles had no clue who was texting him, he originally thought he had attracted a stalker, anybody probably would with the messages like the ones Peter was sending.

The first message he got four days ago. He woke up to get ready for school checked his phone to find a message from an unknown number. It was a simple text that read:   **‘good morning’**.

After reading the number he tried to search his memory to think if he knew it. After deciding he didn’t. He tried to think if he recently gave anybody new his number, which he didn’t. So he decided to just ask whoever it was who they were. **‘Who is this?’** Stiles sent.

Then Peter being Peter, didn’t just outright just say. “ _’its peter””_ Instead he sent ‘ **It’s me! I’m kind of sad that you didn’t know it’s me. But I forgive you. *Wink face emoji*’** Like magically Stiles was supposed to know who it was just from text message alone.

**‘Who is ‘me’?’** Stiles asked starting to feel like it maybe was either a joke from someone or maybe just a wrong number.

**‘Come on stiles this is really starting to hurt. But it’s okay, I still forgive you. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school? I will leave you to it. Have a good day! Make good choices *Smiley face emoji* *Thumbs up emoji*** Okay now Stiles ruled out wrong number, whoever it was knew him and his schedule. Joke theory moved up to the top of the list. He quickly sent a message to Scott, and Isaac. Those were the only two people who he knew would play a joke on him. Jackson was too much of a jackass to even pretend to be nice over a text message, it was like he was allergic to happy emoji’s. Lydia would think it was too much of a waste of time, and would probably actively punish someone if she knew they were doing it. The twins, don’t text much unless it’s to each other or for important pack business. Cora, barley texted at all, but it was clear she was too busy in New York to do something like a joke long distance, and Derek Doesn’t use emoji’s, or send messages longer than three words. He Texts like he talks, except he can’t send grunts through messages. Stiles didn’t think of Peter at all since he made sure to tell everyone in the pack to keep his number away from him, and they all understood why he wanted it that way. (But of course, someone told him, and it was Peter texting Stiles)

After Scott and Isaac both responded to his message saying it wasn’t them texting him, he quickly headed over to thinking he had a Stalker. This person knew about his daily life and schedule, they texted him as if they were best friends, and they somehow managed to get his phone number. Who would possibly do that? A stalker. A stalker would do that. Stiles had sent multiple messages asking who the person was but he didn’t get a response. So eventually he gave up and got ready for school. During his first class thinking about it was distracting him from paying attention and he needed to learn this stuff because it was going to be on the Exam. So he put it behind him for the moment and forced himself to pay attention. He had forgotten about it completely until later that night after he had done his homework and caught up on his favorite show. He was just sliding into his covers, dressed in pajamas ready to go to sleep when Peter sent him another message.

**‘Hey stiles! I hope you had a good day at school! I just wanted to wish you a good night. Don’t let the bed bugs bite! *Kissy face emoji*’** Peter sent.

Stiles was thought freaked out at that point. He was completely 100% sure he had a stalker on his hands, and they knew exactly when he was going to sleep. He quickly jumped up and looked out his window to see a single car go down the street. He didn’t recognize it or, get a chance to see who was driving but, that must have been the stalker.  

**‘Seriously, my dad is the sheriff, he can trace phone numbers, so I’m going to find out who you are anyway. Why not save me some trouble and tell me who you are?’** Stiles said, seriously considering having his father track down whoever it was.

**‘Stiles, I know your dad is the sheriff, it’s me, uncle peter! You are such a silly goose! Goodnight, Sweet dreams.’** Peter sent finally done with playing the ‘who is it?’ game. He was growing tired of it anyway, and it would have felt like losing if Stiles found out on his own, and Peter doesn’t like to lose.

**‘Peter! How did you get my number??’** Stiles said completely surprised that it was him. He started thinking about getting a new number. Would that be too extreme? No it wouldn’t, the last thing he needed was Peter being able to torment and creep him out over long distances.

**‘Go to sleep Stiles, you need your rest. It’s very important for teenagers to get at least 8 hours of sleep. Its also very good for your skin, they don’t call it beauty sleep for nothing! *Smiley face emoji* ’**

Stiles kept sending him messages after that demanding the name of the traitor who gave Peter his number but Peter didn’t respond for the rest of the night, and Stiles eventually fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning there was another good morning text message. Now knowing it was Peter texting him Stiles decided to ignore it and count his blessings that it wasn’t some crazed stalker. Although, Peter might be worse than a crazed stalker. Stiles just shook it off. Better the Devil you know right?

For the next three days, Stiles received good morning texts and good night texts, and the occasional, lunch time texts, where peter would say something like. **‘I hope you’re eating healthy. Heathy food = healthy body = healthy mind.’** Suddenly Stiles was getting worried that maybe Peter was starting to get interested in Stiles body and sleeping patterns so he could do something weird like sacrifice him. Or maybe body snatch him. Or possibly, sell Stiles on the black market. The evil possibilities went on and on and on. Soon stiles found himself very worried and consumed by the possibilities. With Peter you couldn’t rule anything out. Motives or no Motives, with Peter anything was possible, _ANYTHING_. The dude came back from the dead, and knows more about the supernatural that any of them! (Except for Deaton of course, Deaton knew everything, he was a like a supernatural encyclopedia.) So Stiles quickly decided to tell the rest of the pack about Peter’s sudden change in personality. He quickly shot Derek a text asking him to arrange a pack meeting this weekend so he could tell them all in person. It would be hard to track them all down and tell them one by one. There pack had grown so much lately it was hard to keep up. Jackson was now back, and Lydia had turned. Scott was now a true alpha, the twins had joined them. Isaac, Erica and Boyd, were still the same as ever (Alive), and Allison was still considered part of the pack like Stiles was even though they were both human. Cora, whenever she showed up in town, was still a valuable part of the pack. Stiles liked Cora, they had really connected and he was sad to see her go. She went to New York for some top secrete reason that Derek wouldn’t tell him about.

Derek responded to Stiles’ text message so fast that Stiles hadn’t even had the chance to close his inbox first. And that was surprising considering the fact that Derek is a very, very slow texter. Like stiles didn’t even expect a reply at all, and even one that he might have expected would have been two three words maximum, but this one was on the lengthy side.

**‘I don’t think I am going to be able to this weekend. There is a thing in New York that Cora needs my help with. I am heading there tomorrow. I should be back by Sunday. Is it an emergency? If it is I could call one for later today. If not do you think it could wait for Sunday, or maybe Monday? Sorry *Sad face emoji*’**

Stiles re-read the text message about three times before he was able to comprehend it. First he checked that it was sent from Derek’s number. Then he re-read it twice more making sure he was reading it right. Derek had actually managed to send an entire sentence in a message. MORE than one sentence. He actually asked a question. MORE than one question, and Oh My Alpha, He used an emoji!! Stiles thought he might cry. He had been trying to get Derek to use emoji’s since the day he got a touch screen phone. Stiles couldn’t believe it, he really couldn’t.

**‘Who is this? And what have you done with Derek?’** about two seconds later Stiles got another response.

**‘It’s me, Stiles. LOL *Smiley face*’** Stiles re-read that message four times. Stiles thought he was going to have an attack of some kind. Did Derek really just say ‘LOL’ and use another Emoji. There is no way. Not after the months and the countless amount of texting cheat sheets Stiles printed out for Derek to use, that he had ripped up and vowed to never use emoji’s. Or text ‘lingo’. Yep that’s what Derek called it. “Lingo” Stiles had laughed hysterically when Derek said it. Which didn’t help him persuade Derek to use them.

Then Stiles thought for a moment. What if Derek was at gun point and this was his way of letting Stiles know something was wrong without alerting his captors. It was a real possibility, Derek expressly stated that he would never use, ‘stupid little faces.’ And ‘that dumb texting lingo.’ Someone stole his phone and was texting Stiles from it, or he was kidnapped. Stiles quickly tried to think of a way to ask Derek but he couldn’t exactly just text him. If it wasn’t Derek or if Derek was using code to alert Stiles then they were probably reading the messages. So Stiles decided to call Derek instead. If Derek didn’t answer then Stiles would assume that it was someone else, and that would be the end of that. But if Derek did answer then he would try to tell Derek a code and see if something was up.

Stiles quickly dialed Derek’s number and he answered on the first ring.

_“Hello?”_ Derek said.

_“Hey Derek, what’s up?”_ Asked Stiles.

_“Um, nothing just eating.”_  That didn’t sound like a code. Or like he was being held at gun point. Maybe Derek was trying to sound as normal as possible. So Stiles decided to go along while asking some of his own questions to get the whole situation.

_‘Eating huh? Are you alone?”_ Stiles asked grinning at himself, learning to use code.

_“Peter’s here, but he’s not eating anything.”_ Great! Peter was kidnapped too, and what does he mean by not eating. Does that mean Peter is dead? Was Derek next!?

_“Are you about to be done eating?”_ Stiles asked trying to see how immediate Derek’s situation was.

_“Yeah, there is not much left on the bone.”_ The bone! Are they torturing him by cutting off his skin? Are they going to kill him soon or is he going to die of blood loss or something! Stiles really needed to find Derek.

_“Where are you!?”_ Stiles said rushing to his car ready to head off to get to him quickly help him out. Derek doesn’t have mush time left.

_“The loft.”_

_“Really, are you sure?”_ Stiles couldn’t think of Derek being held in his own home. Why would kidnappers keep him there?

_“Yep, I’m defiantly sure.”_ Derek said it sarcastically but then Stiles heard what he thought was a slap and Derek spoke again. _“I mean, yes I am at the loft… Why do you ask?”_ Now Stiles was convinced that Derek was being tortured. His tormentor didn’t want Derek being sarcastic and they hit him. Stiles wasn’t thinking, he quickly drove over to the loft.

Stiles grabbed the steel baseball bat he always keeps in the jeep now and ran inside. But only to make a complete fool of himself. He rushed in yanking the doors open held the bat ready to swing at any imminent threat, only to find a very confused looking Derek and Peter sitting on the couch watching T.v. Derek had a plate of chicken in his lap, and was currently chewing a piece so he couldn’t talk yet.

“Hey Stiles! Whatcha doing?” Peter said, looking strangely happy to see him. Stiles looked around the loft. No sign of torture or evil. And peter was alive, so Stiles must have misread the code.

“Where are they?” Stiles asked

“Where are who?” Derek asked.

“Your captures, your tormentors. The people forcing you to use emoji’s and texting ‘Lingo’.”

“Oh, that would be me. I told him to try using emoji’s.” Peter said, raising his hand, smile widening with pride.

“So, you weren’t kidnapped and tortured and forced to text me using emoji’s as a code?” Stiles asked.

“Nope. Did you really come in here with a bat, ready to try and save us?” Said Derek.

“Maybe.” Stiles said embarrassed suddenly realizing how much of a failure that plan would have been.

“Do you realize how foolish that is? Someone who managed to get the drop on two werewolf’s and detain them, and force me to text you. You really think you could have handled that by yourself? With just a bat?”

“You know that’s a really, weird way to say thank you.” Stiles said offended, at Derek’s completely correct logic. 

“Thank you, for running into a building where you thought an immediate danger was, alone, with only a bat as a weapon, and no plan.”

“Hey, who said I didn’t have a plan! It might not have been a good one but, it was a plan.” Stiles’ plan was to run in there and swing like hell. It works in action movies so why not?

“I’m glad you realize, it was a bad plan.” Derek said, voice still containing hints of sarcasm.

“Yeah whatever, next time I won’t try to save you.” Stiles muttered under his breath as he turned to leave. He swears he hears another slap just as he turns away, he looks back and Derek is already standing and walking up to Stiles. Before he can say anything, Derek pulls him into a very awkward hug that quickly ends with three pats on his back.

“Thank you for trying to save me, it means a lot.” Derek says sincerely, eyes everywhere except on Stiles. Stiles blushed heavily. It came from equal parts confusion and embarrassment. ‘Did Derek Hale really just HUG me?’ Stiles thought to himself in disbelief.

“Are you sure you’re not under duress right now?” Stiles asked. Peter laughed and got off the couch and walked towards the two.

“Of course not.” Peter said still chuckling a little.

“Hey I wasn’t asking you, you could be the one putting him under duress, and since your here I might as well ask now. What’s up with the texts, huh? Are you planning on selling me on the black market? Or body snatching me. Or using me as a sacrifice? Because if you are, I’m on to you and you’re not going to get away with it.”

“What, I would never- okay I would never do that to family.” Peter said as he quickly came to the realizing a couple situations where he would sell someone on the black market. But all of the situations had to be of dire consequences. The black market is a filthy place, and Peter hated it there. 

“I’m not your family!” Stiles said, ready and able to make a perfect dramatic exit, and he did, he stomped his way out of the loft and into his jeep. But before he pulled out of his parking space. His phone beeped with a notification for a text message, it was from Derek.

**‘I really meant it you know. Thanks for coming to my rescue. *Smiley face emoji* You should just be more careful next time, and just so you know, I would kill peter before I let him use you as a sacrifice. *Smiley face emoji*.’**

Stiles smiled at the message and read it a second time before anger suddenly swelled up in him, he quickly sent a reply back to Derek.

**‘So how come when I try to get you to use emoji’s it’s ‘no and back off.' But when peter wants you to, you do it without so much an argument!’**

Derek quickly texted back once again with lightning speed that Stiles still wasn’t used to.

**‘Who says I’m doing it because peter wants me to? *Wink face*’**

Stiles found himself smiling at that. So he did finally get through to Derek. He did a victory fist pump and started his jeep and headed home. His phone beeped while he was driving, but his father was the sheriff and he knew better than to text and drive, no matter who it was it could wait until he got home. When he did get home and he read the message, he rolled his eyes, it was from Peter.

**‘You know it hurts my feelings you don’t consider me family. *Sad face emoji*’**

Stiles quickly sent a message back.

**‘It hurts my feeling that you DO consider me family! Leave me alone, stop texting me.’**

**‘Never *Evil smile face emoji* you are like my only texting buddy. *Sad face emoji*’**

**‘Get a new one.’**

**‘I don’t want a new one*Sad face emoji*’**

**‘Then accept that you don’t have a texting buddy’** Peter sent another message but Stiles decided to just ignore it. Better to ignore him then spend the bickering back and forth over text messages. He went inside his house, and did all of his homework and then watched T.V until he fell asleep, thinking about how strange people have been acting lately.


	2. That's what Deaton called it: "Inner Self"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smaller than the first one. all of the other chapters are going to be around this size or bigger, and once again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. :)

Stiles woke up the next morning on the couch. Well mostly on the couch. He was starting to fall off which is what woke him up. The sunlight was drifting through a curtain and aiming on his face. He opened his eyes blinking hard because it was too bright to see. After sitting up and getting out of the sun’s blinding ray, he picked his phone up off the coffee table in front of him He read the time and saw it was 7:50 and then he jumped of the couch and speed up the stairs rushing to quickly get ready for school. Which he was about to be late for.  

“Shit, shit, shit…” Stiles said as he quickly tore his clothes off and jumped into the shower. He washed so fast he was pretty sure he broke the record for fastest shower in the history of man kind. It was when he got out that he realized that yesterday was Friday, and he didn't have school today. But now he was too awake to fall back asleep, especially after a cold shower (He didn't wait for it to heat up). So now he was up at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday. It’s like illegal to be up that early on the weekend. Stiles sighed, got dressed, in jeans a t-shirt. He sat down on his bed and thought about what to do. He knew Scott would still be asleep right now and so would almost everyone else he knew. Man he wished he was asleep still. He was so bored but he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do. He didn't feel like playing video games. He didn't want to watch a movie. He most definitely wasn't going to do his homework. Stiles just felt like he wanted out of his house. He wanted some fresh air, so Stiles decided to go for a walk.

It had been far too long since Stiles had time to just go out and take a walk through Beacon Hills. He used to do it all the time, walks always helped him calm down, and clear his mind. But ever since he found out about werewolves, and all other things supernatural, it seemed like he never had a free minute. He was constantly doing something, worrying about someone, doing research on whatever was new and killing people in town, and when he wasn't doing that he was busy doing school work trying to catch up and bring up his grades, so he wouldn't be held back a year.

Lately things have been quiet on the supernatural side. So far there has been two whole weeks where no one died, or where some monster stumbled its way into beacon hills. No one said anything about it not wanting to be the one to jinx it. But he could tell they were all thinking about it. Stiles decided that he would spent his time like a normal teenager, that doesn't have to worry about solving crime, someone dying, or about saving someone. And stiles decided that normal teenagers take walks sometimes. At least he did when he was still considered a normal teenager.

Even though it was almost freezing outside, the walk was good. He felt clam, and stress free. It was something he hadn't felt in a while. After walking through town, passing a couple of shops and seeing people he hadn't talked to for what seemed like forever, he felt the urge to change his course to the woods.  He looked at the tall trees and the wilting and fallen leaves and thought about it. Stiles knew that it was a bad idea. He knew he didn't know how to coordinate himself in the woods, and what sort of trouble and dangers could come from being in the woods, but he thought once again that he wanted to be like a normal teenager and normal teenagers made bad decisions off of impulses. And his impulse said go into the woods. So into the woods he went.

Stiles made sure to walk in a relatively straight line so that when he wanted to leave he could just turn around and head back the way he came. He walked for a while in the straight line, after a while he started thinking about how great it would have been if he brought food. He thought about bread and then his mind jumped over to Hansel and Gretel and how they used bred to find there way in the woods and he smiled to himself thinking about how he came up with the plan to just walk in a straight line. ‘Hansel and Gretel ain't got nothing on me!’ He did a fist pump to punctuate the statement he said mentally. The smirk and smugness quickly wiped from him when he fell face first into the dirt because he wasn't watching where he was going. He would have been embarrassed if there was anybody to see him fall, but there wasn't, and he was very grateful for that. He quickly stood up and did his best to wipe the dirt from his face and the leaf stuck in his hair off. Moving his arm caused him pain that alerted him to the scrape he had acquired in his fall. Rolling up his sleeve and looking at it, he saw a large gash from the inside of his forearm to the beginning of his wrist. He couldn't tell how deep it was but, it wasn't bleeding too badly. Stiles looked at it for a moment and then he realized that he found his chance to finally try out his magic.

He knew he came out here to be a normal teenager but come on. He hadn't had even five minutes to try practicing and seeing exactly what he could do. For about two months Stiles has been aware he had magic. There was this thing with a succubus and she caught Stiles, and she said she had taken him because he had magic. He talked it over with Deaton, after he had been saved and the succubus had been handled, and he did some tests on him and it was true that stiles had magic and was probably a Druid. (He didn't know for sure because it usually ran in families, and it was possible his mother could have been one, and she knew about it or she didn't so it just remained undetermined. Deaton promised to make time and help him sort it out and to teach him something’s, but they hadn't gotten around to it and Stiles was dying to know. I mean, wouldn't any normal teenager be going crazy out of their mind, if they found out they had powers, and hadn't had a chance to use them, like at all.

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to focus. He didn't exactly know what to do or what to expect. In the little that they had talked about it, Deaton said that there wasn't exactly a guide book to being a Druid, it was just something that came to you. It was a natural sort of thing. (Which was funny because being a Druid made him supernatural) Other than spells and curses. It was all really unteachable, it was something Stiles was going to need to come to do on his own. Deaton said it was like breathing, no one is taught how, it’s just something you are born knowing how to do. Stiles knew that healing was something he should be able to do. He was snooping around Deaton’s books and read that healing is one of the simplest things to do in magic. So Stiles tried to let his subconscious tell him what to do. Just like breathing, it was something that your subconscious handled. It wasn't like math, it wasn't science. It was about inner self. That’s the term Deaton used. So Stiles focused on it.

After staring at his arm waiting for something to happen he was starting to get impatient. His fingers were starting to go numb in the cold weather. And he was starting to get bored with staring at blood starting to drip down his arm. “Inner self, come on, tell me what to do.” Stiles said out loud, but to himself. That said, Stiles felt like a light bulb had just appeared over his head. He felt very clear, complete almost. Somehow knew what to do. It wasn't like a voice in his head, or like he remembered something. It was just like something in his brain subtly clicked and it all was really simple. He thought about it and it made him feel stupid. He simply had to tell it what to do, and focus energy almost and it would happen. He smiled and looked at his arm. Confidence now budding within him. He took in a breath somehow knowing that would help him gather energy to focus.

“Heal.” He commanded, he felt a little tug from his body, not that any part of his body actually moved, but something almost inside him moved somehow, it sent little tickle up his spine. He knew it must have been the energy moving through him. And suddenly the pain left his arm then right before his eyes the wound started to heal. First blood stopped running out of the wound and slowly started to disappear. Then skin started to grow back, and connect together healing. Not even a scar was left behind. Stiles laughed and jumped up and down like I little kid on Christmas.

“Ha! I did it! I did it!” Stiles yelled into the air. Waving his arm around. He was so happy, he couldn't believe he just did magic, he healed his arm. With Magic! He suddenly felt like a kid on a sugar high. He was so excited he didn't even notice that his body started to get warmer, despite the freezing weather. That his skin was starting to glow, like little white stars appearing on his skin. Not that he would have been able to notice if he wasn't too busy jumping around like a little kid, but his eyes started to glow an orange-ish red, just like a flame. He didn't notice all the leaves and the plants around him starting to die around him slowly turning brown. He didn't notice the wood around him starting to darken and crackle like popcorn.

Then when he laughed again out loud everything went… boom. Dirt suddenly went flying in every direction. Trees suddenly up rooted, plants suddenly withered into ash and flew away. The sky suddenly cracked and sent down lightning, multiple bolts all around stiles in a circle. Stiles noticed all of that, and suddenly he went from a kid on Christmas to a boy having a nightmare, ready to pee the bed. Everything around him kept moving lighting kept striking, Stiles suddenly felt like he had no air to breath, his skin tickled with thousands of little bursts of hot and cold. Stiles felt like he was about to explode. Suddenly his head rushed with thoughts he didn't understand. Words, thousands of them, all in different languages and voices, all at different volumes, repeating over and over. He felt his head was being stuffed and he was way past full and everything was too much, overwhelming him. His vision blurred and everything turned red. Stiles couldn't tell if everything was on fire or if he was just starting to see things. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling drained and empty, and passed out. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Stiles having magic and practicing it on his own? What do you think is to come when/if he wakes up? Did you like this chapter? Comment if you did or didn't. :) Thanks for reading!!


	3. "Why do i feel like that's not your name?"

Stiles woke up because he was too cold. He reached for his blanket but couldn't find it. Before waking completely he noticed how quite it was. it wasn't completely silent, there were owls hooting and crickets chirping. You know, outside sounds. But it didn't make sense. Why would Stiles be sleeping outside. He opened his eyes, to try and get the answer to that question. The first thing he noticed were the stars. They were bright and scattered around beautifully. It was in the middle of the night and he could see the moon and the stars perfectly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky to block his view. The next thing he noticed was that he was laying on something hard and uncomfortable except for his head. His head was on something soft and elevated. He turned his head and he found he was laying on a bench, and his head on a jacket bunched up as a makeshift pillow. That brings us to the third thing he noticed, he wasn't on the bench alone. He quickly sat up with that realization, which he instantly regretted because he had a killer headache, and sitting up fast caused him searing pain. He grabbed the back of his head and gasped in pain.

“You should take it slow, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell.” Said the stranger next to him.

Stiles turned to get a look at the person. It was a girl, probably around his age, from her voice and face. He noticed she was pretty. She had long black hair, and perfectly clear but pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, which almost glowed, even now in the middle of the night, with only the moon as a light. Stiles wanted to say something but he just found himself staring into her eyes, dazed almost. He felt odd like he was having déjà vu, he felt like he had seen the eyes before. But that was crazy, how do you recognize a person just by there eyes? After a moment of him not speaking and still staring, she laughed and smiled.

“Is there something on my face?” she asked, but she wasn't really thinking there was something on her face, she was just trying to break the silence.

“Umm, no. I just… um sorry for staring.” He said sheepishly, looking down at the dirt pulling his eyes away from hers.

“It’s okay, I was kind of staring back anyway.” She said with a widening smile. Leaning over to bump their shoulders in a reassuring way.

“Umm, my name is Stiles.” He said, not knowing what else to do other than introduce himself.

“Stiles… Why do I feel like that’s not your name?” She said as she tilted her head to the left a little as if she would understand him better from a different angle. Stiles blinked at that taken aback by her response. He expected that usual, ‘what the hell is a stiles’ response. It seemed to be the most popular response, but he didn’t understand it. I mean, how hard is it to understand that Stiles is a name. It didn't sound that weird to him. Why couldn't people just assume it was a really rare name? Why did they have to outright basically insult it? At least this girl didn't do that. She just didn't believe he was telling her the truth, which he guessed was kind of just as bad. But it didn't really matter, did it?

“It’s a nickname, but everyone calls me by it. Even my dad, what’s your name?” Stiles said wanting to get off the subject of his name.

“Lavette. So what’s your real name? Wait let me guess…. You look like a, tom, or a Thomas.” She guessed bringing the conversation right back to Stiles.

“Nope.” Stiles said with a hint of laughter, did he really look like a Thomas? He didn't think he did.

“Okay, what about… Dylan?” She guessed again without thoughts as if the names were already on the top of her tongue. He thought they were really random and funny.

“Nope.” Stiles said actually laughing that time.

“Okay, okay, I’m going to be serous this time, the last two don’t count.” She said laughing as well, now making sure to sit up straight and turn her full body to face his, while sitting crisscross on the bench.  

“Okay.” He said rolling his eyes playfully.

She looked into his eyes took a deep breath, and really thought about it. Something went still in the air. As if the whole world around them paused. Stiles didn’t pay much attention to it, but the crickets even stopped making noise. He looked into her eyes as she stared back and just felt the world stop moving for almost a second, and then she spoke.

“How about… Genim?” Stiles looked at her awe struck. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide. At first Stiles thought maybe he heard her wrong, but he knew he didn’t. She really guessed it. How on earth did she guess his name? Not even Scott knows it and they have been friends almost both of their entire lives, and this complete stranger was able to guess it.  

“What..? How did… how did you know?” Stiles said completely unable to comprehend that she actually guessed his name. He scooted back on the bench, putting a tiny bit of distance between them and looked at her like she was of an alien race.

“I don’t know, I just have a knack for names. It’s how I knew that Stiles wasn't your real name. I can just tell.” Stiles didn't like that explanation. Paranoia at work and now he was worried this girl was something supernatural. His brain now instantly jumped to that now, with his life being in total shambles of supernatural occurrences. But he didn't like the fact that some stranger knew something about him that his best friend didn't know. Genim, was such an uncommon name, Stiles had never ever heard of another person named it. Not even in history class did he find someone named Genim. It was just a name that wasn't out there, so people even knowing of it being a name, is rare and strange. Her guessing that it was his name was supernatural. It was even such a large jump from the other names which she used. They seemed completely random. It just didn't make sense.

“What are you?” The words jumped out of his mouth before he even thought of them.

“Wow, that’s a loaded question. I’m a teenager, a girl, a Gemini, year of the Dragon. I’m new in town, I was a cheerleader, and I’m planning on being on this year at the new school I’m attending.”

Stiles thought for a moment, would a supernatural creature really answer like that? Most would probably be trying to kill him. But a sneaky one, (kind of like peter) would try to gain his trust. Make him lower his guard and then go for the kill. Stiles decided against taking any further action, if this girl was a supernatural creature he wasn't going to be able to handle her himself. He was too tired, and besides he didn’t have any weapons. Or a decent plan, Derek’s words rung in Stiles’ ear, about his bad plan yesterday. Besides, she could actually just be a normal girl. It’s not like Stiles knows of any supernatural creature who specialize in finding out peoples real names, even if there was one that did that, he was sure it would be completely harmless. Stiles yawned, and started to take in his physical condition.

His arms hurt like he had been holding up something heavy for a long time. His finders were numb from the cold. His back ached like he had been laying on a very lumpy bed. His head throbbed in pain with every heartbeat. His ears rang like he just listened to music that was way too loud. And his eyelids drooped like he was about to fall asleep right there on the bench.

“Well it was nice meeting you Lavette, but I should be going home. It’s really late and I’m tired.” Stiles stood up and winced as he turned his head just the slightest, his neck was really killing him. He touched it with his hand to inspect the cause of pain. And he could feel that there was a Band-Aid on his neck and he could feel that most of the area around it was swollen. “Did you put a band aid on me?” He asked wondering how else it would have gotten on him.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind you were bleeding and I happen to always carry a mini first aid kit around with me. You know, future doctor in training, I need to get all the practice I can. But don’t worry I put on hand sanitizer before I did anything so you don have to worry about infection or anything.” Stiles smiled at that as she raised a plastic Hello kitty themed tiny medical kit out of her purse that was seated next to her on the bench. It was weird he didn’t notice the bag there before. From where it was he would have to have been sitting on it.

“I don’t mind. Thank you. Like I said I should get going. Uh, see you around?” he said trying to get out of there fast, it was cold everything hurt, and all he could think about was a hot shower and his pillow.

“Yep, sure thing Genim.” She waved goodbye as he walked away and he waved back. At first Stiles had no idea where he was exactly. He looked around but it was hard to read the street signs in the dark, he searched his pockets for his phone to use the flash to read but he couldn't find it. Great! That’s just what he needed. To lose his phone in the middle of the night, when he happened to be in the one place in Beacon Hills where he wasn't able to recognize where he was in the dark. ‘What kind of park doesn't have any street lights or anything?’ he thought frustrated, he just wanted to get home like now.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed. He was just going to have to find his way home the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Lavette? Do you think she is friend or foe? Do you think shes human or a supernatural creature? What do you think of Stiles' missing phone, and the park not having a street light? Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!! :)


	4. "We have been looking for you all day!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i was busy all day and honestly didn't feel like editing this very much. So i'm sure there are thousands of mistakes. I will fix them tomorrow. (Maybe) or just start working on the next chapter, its like half done so its possible i will get them both done tomorrow. It all depends on time and my muse doing its work :)

Stiles calculated exactly what type of situation he was in. Looking around Stiles couldn’t decide which direction to go in. There were four different directions to go in and he couldn’t read the street signs. Going the wrong way could lead him outside of town, or completely lost in an area he truly didn’t know his way back from. Or could land him on Emerson Street, where all the pedophiles live. (Yep that’s right. Even beacon hills had its pedophiles. But somehow they managed to round them up to live in one area. Stiles remembered all the scary stories in his childhood always added Emerson Street, which instantly made the story scarier.) He felt so turned around and lost. He didn’t have his phone which would have made his entire situation easier. He could have easily called his dad, or anyone in the pack. Or even just used his GPS. He considered going into the park and looking for it. But that would have been futile. It was too dark out here, and it could have fallen anywhere, he didn’t exactly have a search range. Stiles took deep breath and closed his eyes, spun around and pointed in a random direction. He then decided to go in that direction. Beacon hills wasn’t that big of a place, eventually he would either find his way home, or he would end up somewhere he knew his way home from (Hopefully). He used to do that a lot as a kid. Whenever he got lost in a store or at a park. He would close his eyes spin around and go in the direction he opened his eyes to. It was a strange thing he knew that. But somehow it always worked. After walking in the direction he would always quickly find his way to his dad, or back to their car. It’s just one of those weird things that you don’t question because it works. Stiles doesn’t remember exactly the last time it he did it or why he stopped, but now seemed like it was as good a time as any to start again. It’s not like there were any better plans available.  

As he began his walk down this random street in search of home, he felt every muscle ache as he moved. He was extremely, mentally and physically tired, and he felt like he was a zombie walking around aimlessly. He just wanted to stop walking and just sleep on the ground, but it was freezing and he cursed himself for not wearing something heavier than his thin little jacket. His fingers were freezing and it felt like they were going to fall off of his hands. He was praying that he didn’t get any frost bite although it may be too late. He wasn’t sure if frost bite was where his fingers would be in pain from the cold or he would stop feeling them. Images and thoughts of doctors having to cut off all of them quickly flashed in his mind which really freaked him out so he quickly started rubbing his hands together to try and create some heat for them, to come back to life. He started to imagine his bed, and his blanket, his shower and his air conditioning and it motivated him to continue walking, and to put a little pep in his step.

He let his mind distract him from the aching bones and the freezing weather. Thinking to himself about all random things. Like his favorite TV Shows, and what he and Scott were going to do tomorrow, probably play some video games and beat that level he’s been stuck on. Maybe if he was going to have a snake when he got home or maybe after a nap. He also thought about Derek and Peter acting so differently yesterday, and what Cora is doing in New Your exactly. In all of that thinking he started getting this really nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like he was forgetting something.  Something really big, and important. He just couldn’t place it. He tried to make a list of things in his head that maybe he was supposed to do at home, like chores or homework he had no luck there. He then thought about his tv shows thinking that maybe one played today but he forgot to record it, no luck there either. Then he thought about pack things, like if there was a meeting today his missed, or if there was something someone needed him to do but he still couldn’t think of anything. With everything he ruled out as a possibility, the feeling in his stomach just got bigger and bigger, and it worried him. There was something really, really big he was missing. He thought about school, any big projects coming up, or tests he had to study for. Thinking all of it over he still couldn’t find the thing he was forgetting. He rubbed the back of his neck around the Band-Aid and thought more on it. It was starting to get really itchy for some reason.

It took longer than Stiles planned to get home. The sun was coming up when he finally found out where he was, which was on the opposite of town. He cursed loudly when he figured it out, angry enough to break a stack of phonebooks but he was too tired to try and test out this anger filled strength. He had been walking for so long only to find out he had to turn around and go all the way back. But now he was finally in the door and he took his shoes off slid off the jacket and took a moment to bathe in the warmth of his house. He almost cried. Almost. (He might have actually but, his tear ducts might have been frozen shut.) After the additional time during his walk home, he wasn’t able to figure out what he was forgetting. So he finally just gave up on thinking about it and figured he would remember it eventually it if was big and important. No reason to kill himself in worry of something he couldn’t remember, right?

He shut and locked the door behind him and raced up the stairs to his room. He was going to take a long hot shower, and then go sleep for the entire day. When he finally walked into his room he didn’t have a chance to even take three steps before the wind was knocked out of him. Or more like squeezed out of him, by two big warm arms that wrapped around him. They were warm and he almost snuggled into them but they were also kind of bone crushing.

“Stiles! Thank god you are okay!” Said a breathless and relieved Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles said as he detached himself from the Alpha’s deadly tight and painful grip. “What do you mean? And aren’t you supposed to be in New York with Cora?” Said Stiles very confused. But mostly by the fact that Derek hugged him. Again. Stiles subtly wondered that this was going to become a thing. Not that he was complaining, but Alpha hugs are bone crushing, he was going to have to remind Derek that he’s human and can’t heal like the others can.   

“Stiles, we have been looking for you all day and night, none of us could find you. I couldn’t just go to New York while you were missing.” Said like it was the simplest thing in the world and Stiles was stupid for not already knowing it.

“Why were you guys looking for me?” Stiles asked confused. It wasn’t like there was any pack meeting or anything today. Derek was supposed to be in New York. Scott and Alison were going to ‘study’. Erica and Boyd were going to the movies. Isaac, Lydia and Jackson were going shopping, because Lydia couldn’t stand that Isaac owned like three shirts, and Jackson was going because Lydia told him. That just left Peter and Peter probably had sinister plans of some sort to keep him busy for the weekend.

“Something happened in the woods. An explosion of some kind, Deaton said it was caused by strong magic. Your scent was all over the place. We called you but you wouldn’t answer your phone or any of your text messages. We looked all over town and we couldn’t find you.” Then Stiles suddenly knew what he had forgotten. It was the woods, he used magic and it had all gone wrong somehow. Then he realized that meant he had gotten knocked out and had been out for hours, basically the entire day. But how did he end up in a park laying on a bench? He passed out in the middle of the woods. That girl couldn’t have possibly found him in the woods and carried him all the way there. If she did, why didn’t she think to mention that when he woke up? She made it seemed like she found him at the park, she even made light conversation. Besides if she found him in the woods passed out and had possibly waited next to him for hours, she probably would have called an ambulance. It’s not healthy to be passed out that long.  Then Stiles thoughts began to wonder another direction. What exactly had gone wrong in the woods? And if he had been asleep all day why did he feel so tired, and out of it? He looked up at Derek and realized he had been expecting some sort of explanation. Thoughts still racing in his head Stiles didn’t know how to form words. He blinked multiple times, and then noticed that Derek’s face was starting to change color. In fact so was the entire room. Everything was getting darker and darker. His vision started to get smaller, and smaller, before it was gone.

Stiles felt his knees give out, and he felt himself falling. But he didn’t make a move to stop himself. Suddenly too tired to even care he was going to hit the floor. But he was unconscious before he felt Derek’s arm catch him mid fall, and he was out before Derek called his name out, asking if he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Derek canceling his trip to New York? What do you think of Stiles forgetting about his magic until he got home? What do you think of Stiles passing out again? And what of these new hugs from Derek, and the sudden use of Emojis? Thanks for reading!! :) Next update will be Later today or tomorrow. :)


	5. "Who the hell is Stiles!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hip hip Hooray for long chapters! I like having longer chapters. i'm going to try to make them this size or longer for now on. But if it doesn't happen then boo me! :( But anyway we should celebrate this chapter being on the longer side. :)
> 
> And side note. All of the magic and back stories and folklore and stuff that's going to be added is going to be 100 percent made up by me, and so is most of the science stuff. So when you read it don't make fun of me because its so wrong and off and stuff. I was too lazy to go and try looking it up and working the story around it. Its easier for me to write with my imagination so they story can go on smoothly like it does in my head. :)

Stiles awoke hearing voices. They were speaking at different volumes, and different speeds. Slowly after concentrating. He started recognizing the voices. He heard Scott, Danny, Lydia, Deaton, Jackson, Derek, Peter, and Alison. (Basically the whole pack, plus Deaton) Scott was talking loudest and the fastest. He sounded angry almost, or maybe it was worry Stiles was hearing. Allison was calm and quite, probably talking Scott down. Jackson was his normal level of asshole volume. (Yes, that’s correct. Jackson’s vocal volume octave is named asshole.) Lydia, was normal volume but she was speaking kind of fast, voice wavering a little bit. Deaton was talking kind of loud but his speech wasn't rushed or anything, it seemed like he was just making sure he was heard. And Derek, Derek wasn't talking any more. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, and then immediately shut them. The lights in the room were too bright.  He shifted, and realized he was on a bed. Was being the key word because he rolled too far to the edge and was now falling off. But he didn't hit the floor. He was quickly caught by Derek. Thank god for Alpha werewolf reflexes.

Stiles’ head was pounding and falling on the ground would have only made it worse. Everyone was now gathering around closer to the bed and were talking loudly. Barking questions at him, asking Stiles if he was okay, and what happened. All of them yelling, trying to talk over each other making sure there question was heard.it was too much for his brain to handle. Too many voices, too many speeds, Too many questions. Stiles couldn’t form words his head hurt so much. All he could do was cover his ears, and grunt in pain. Deaton quickly shushed everyone, going into full doctor mode (Also known as, take no shit mode.)

“Stiles, what’s wrong, what hurts?” Asked Deaton calm and collected Standing right next to the bed closest to him other than Derek. Everyone else gathered around the bottom edge of the bed and the other side.

“My head, the room is too bright.” Stiles complained.

“Scott, dim the lights please.” Scott quickly ran across the room to dim the lights to the point where they were basically off then then ran back over. “Okay Stiles, open your eyes for me.” Stiles opened his eyes hesitantly not wanting to be blinded again, and then looked at all of the worried faces around him. Scott was standing at the end of the bed trying to squeeze in between Lydia, Jackson, and Danny, and failing. Derek was seated on the bed next to him. Wearing the most concerned look of all.  

Stiles looked around the room and found out he was at Derek’s loft. He thought hard, he didn’t remember coming to Derek’s loft.

“Wha-, why am I here?” Stiles said. Everyone looked at Derek so stiles turned to him.

“I uh, I carried you here.” Derek answered.

“What? When?”  Stiles asked confused. He had no memory of Derek carrying him, or even a reason he would.

“You passed out. We were at your house I had just told you that we were looking around for you and then you passed out. I caught you and then brought you hear and called everyone and Deaton to come see what was wrong with you.” Derek said. Stiles thought for a moment. He remembered walking home, but he didn’t remember getting there, or having a conversation with Derek.

“I don’t remember us talking.” Stiles said after a minute.                                                                                             

“Stiles what’s the last thing you remember?” Deaton asked, snapping Stiles attention back to him. 

“Uhh, walking home.” Stiles said.

“Good, that’s good. Where were you walking home from?” Deaton said encouraging Stiles to retrace his memories of yesterday.

“The park.” Stiles said.

“What park?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. I couldn’t see the street sign and I got kind of lost and ended up on the other side of town.”

“Okay, do you remember how you got to the park?”

“Not really, I went for a walk in the woods… then I did magic. And then something happened everything went wrong and I passed out.”

“You did magic?” Scott said now standing on the other side of the bed next to peter now, having given up on standing in between Jackson and Lydia.

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled proudly. He lifted his arm showing it to everyone. “I healed my arm. It was cut pretty bad after I fell, but I healed it!”

“Let me see, Stiles.” Deaton said moving closer to inspect his arm. “This is pretty nice not even a scar left behind. What spell did you use?”

“I didn’t use a spell, I just told it to heal.” Deaton stopped looking at Stiles’ arm and still all of his movements looking into Stiles’ eyes. 

“You told it to heal?” Deaton asked.

“Yeah. I was standing there looking at it focusing really hard and then I just knew that I could just tell my magic what to do. It was just like you said. It was a subconscious thing. I didn’t need to be taught.” Stiles smiled proudly. Deaton mimicked his smile, but Stiles could tell there was no happiness to it. He could tell there was something wrong. “What?”

Deaton sighed and then looked over to Derek and the rest of the pack. “It seems we don’t have to worry about there being a new danger in town. It seems I was wrong about my initial test with Stiles. He isn’t a druid. He’s a witch.”

“What!?” Everyone said in the room at the same time. Stiles spoke quickly after the ‘what’ asked in unison.

“Aren’t witches the girl versions of Druids?” Stiles asked now very confused. Deaton smiled softly at the question.

“No, Druids and Witches are gender specific titles.”

“But aren’t witches and Druids the same thing?” Stiles asked still confused.

Deaton stopped and thought for a moment on how to explain this easily, so everyone, but mostly Stiles could understand what he said.

 “No, um witches and Druids are like two different races of the same species. They both do magic but a very different kind of magic. A Druid is basically like a guide. We pass on knowledge and protect and help. Our magic is limited, to spells, magical objects and some few curses. We know all there is to know about magic because it is passed down our families. Witches however, aren’t born in any special order. Actually witches are very rare. There are actually some writings and ancient knowledge that says witches are reincarnated over and over through time and there were only five original witches. I don’t know for sure because I have never really come across one before.” Stiles looked at Deaton, still a little confused and trying to process all the new information flooding into his head.

“Okay, so what makes you think I’m a witch and not a Druid?” Stiles asked.

“Well, for one a Druid can’t command magic. That’s a witch’s power. We need to do spells, sacrifices, give balance. Witches don’t. They are kind of… one with nature. They collect energy from the earth and then convert that energy to magic and then command it.” Once again stiles took a moment to think of all this overload of information.

“So I commanded magic, and I am a reincarnated witch, who is one with nature, that can convert energy that I get from the earth to magic?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, um. First off. Cool! How many of us can convert energy to magic.” Stiles raises his hand. “Ha! Me! I can. Second, um do your by any chance know what went wrong in the woods. Because I still don’t understand?” Deaton nodded his head yes and thought for a moment on how to explain this in as little words as possible.

“Okay, from when Derek called me about the explosion that he heard in the woods and I went to check it out. I could tell what it was by looking at it. But I don’t understand why you used it. Were you in any danger in the woods Stiles? Were you being attacked or about to be attacked? How did your arm get cut?”

“My arm got cut when I fell after doing a fist pump. Um I wasn't being attacked or anything I was out there alone.”

“Well then it still doesn't make sense to me why you used it. What you did was a protection magic. A strong one. Something so big I have only ever read about used for great battles, when a witch or Druid was trapped and needed to protect itself. What you did was easily ten times the magnitude of what I have ever seen.”

“Protection magic? If felt like it was going to hurt me rather than help me.”

“That’s because it was strong and it took everything out of you. I mean every life form around you at least within four feet, was either pushed away or burned, and from the hemispheric temperature and Derek’s description of the sound. You wrapped yourself in lightning bolts so nothing could get near you.” Stiles thought on it. All of the plants turned into ash and the trees started to burn before it all uprooted and flung away. And the last thing he remembered was the lighting. “The only thing I could figure that caused you to tap into that much power which you didn’t even know you had must have been your magic gone wild taking over you. You hurt your arm and then tapped into it so maybe your body thought it was being attacked and just protected itself.”

“Yeah that makes sense…” Stiles said looking down at the blanket on the bed thinking to himself. He didn’t remotely feel in danger when it happened. He was happy and laughing like a little kid. Why would his body think it was in danger? It had just healed. “But why do I keep passing out?”

“That’s simple. The energy that had to pass through your body to create such a powerful energy was immense, and then to convert it so quickly in an attempt to save your life, took all the energy you had, not just the energy you took from the earth but the energy that allows you to breath, walk, think, and talk. The energy that keeps you alive. Your body needs to rest after that and you should eat. When’s the last time you ate?”

“Umm yesterday? …I think.” 

“Well you need to eat now. Before you pass out again.”

“Well pizza sounds good right now.” With that Derek grabbed his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Boyd.  

“Order a couple boxes of pizza would you. And everyone clear out so Stiles can get some rest.” Derek said. But everyone just stood there not wanting to leave Stiles after spending the entire day thinking he was hurt, missing, kidnapped, and possibly dead. Derek gave them all a blank stare when they didn’t move and spoke again. “I said get out!” He said in his alpha tone, eyes going red. Everyone quickly cleared out of the room. Well everyone except Derek. Stiles looked over at him and waited for him to get off the bed and leave but he didn’t.

“Are you planning on tucking me in?” Stiles asked.

“Do you need me too?” Derek asked one hundred percent serious. Stiles looked at him like he had just grown two heads.

“Um. No, I was just joking, and wondering why you’re still in here.”

“I’m just staying in case you need me for something. I don’t want you to have to get up and come looking for me.” Derek said. Stiles pinched his arm to make sure this wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t. He was really awake and Derek is being very, very affectionate almost. Or just really, nice. Stiles wanted to go to sleep but he honestly wasn’t that tired any more.

“How long was I out?”

“About thirty minutes, why?”

“I’m not tired anymore. Or sore actually.” Stiles said thinking about his physical condition. His head was still pounding but, his legs didn’t hurt anymore, and Derek’s blankets were really warm and comfortable.

“I took your pain. Most of it, there was something I couldn’t take, I’m not sure what it was.”

“My head. It still kind of hurts.” Stiles hand instantly went to the back of his neck where the band aid was still placed.

“Let me see.” Derek said, wanting to see the back of his neck. Stiles said up and turned so his back was to Derek. Derek chuckled when he saw the band aid. “Really? Hello Kitty?”

“Hey don’t knock on hello kitty. She is totally fashionably in right now!”  

“Yeah whatever.” Derek slowly pealed the Band-Aid off to get a look at his neck. “What the hell!?” Derek touched the wound on Stiles neck and it caused a surge of pain and energy to shoot through him. Before he completely knew what was happening. Derek was flung across the room by his energy. Stiles curled up into a ball on the bed, suddenly feeling very scared. The lights in the room started flickering in and out. Becoming brighter then dimming again.

The rest of the pack quickly filled into the room after hearing Derek crash into the wall across the room. Stiles wanted them to leave, he didn’t want them around him. He felt scared of them. Looking at their faces he felt like he was looking at a bunch of strangers. They didn’t feel like his friends. They all felt like potential threats.

“Get out! Leave me alone!” He yelled at them, energy flooded through him. The lightbulbs became blindingly bright and then exploded. Everyone jumped out of the way of the glass shards.

“Stiles what the hell!?” Jackson said after being cut by a shard. Stiles looked over at Jackson as if he just slapped him.

“Who the hell is Stiles!?” He yelled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Snap! "who the hell is Stiles?" What do you think of that!? :0. It can't be good right. I'm going to be honest. That wasn't part of my original plan for this chapter or the story. But what i'm thinking it could turn into could be kind of fun and cool to write. Maybe. Originally for this chapter i was just going to leave the band-aid out and maybe ease into later. But then i was like. Maybe someone should notice it or maybe Stiles could point it out. So that happened and it became this. So now the story is going to be a little different from what i planned but it's still going to have all the same major points and things.
> 
> So what do you think is going on with Stiles? What do you think Derek saw on his neck before everything went wrong? What do you think they are going to do to fix the situation?   
> Looking forward to your comments and options about this one! Thanks for reading!!


	6. “Because even the grumpiest wolf, is nice to the person he loves."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and improved French given to me by PruneNott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little confusing because i don't really explain when things change, i just throw you guys in there so if anything is confusing to you, can just ask me about it in the comments and then i will explain. Other than that enjoy. :)

“Who the hell is Stiles!?” He asks the guy seriously confused by where he is and who the people are around him. He then looks around at the strangers before him. He felt like he knew the name. Like maybe he knows someone named Stiles. But it wasn’t his name so why are they calling him by it? He’s scared. He needs to leave. He’s not safe. He needs to find Dennis.

He looks at the people in the room and try’s to figure out where he is, and how to get out. He hears shuffling on the other side of the room, he quickly looks and feel instantly relieved. Dennis _is_ here. He gets off the bed and walks over to him and stands behind him. He knows Dennis will protect him. He always does. But then Dennis doesn’t. He turns around and looks at him. Dennis should know never to turn his back on an enemy unless you want it to be stabbed. Dennis looks different somehow. It’s his clothes, he’s wearing weird clothes, and his face. Where did his scar go? He’s also unarmed. Dennis never goes anywhere without his sword. 

“Stiles? What’s wrong” Said Dennis. His head instantly starts hurting but he tries to ignore it. Why is Dennis calling him that? That’s not his name. Suddenly it gets hard to think. There’s another voice in his head. He feels as if he’s forgetting something. He looks hard into Dennis’ eyes and another name pops into his head.

“…Derek? Your name is Derek. Not Dennis. You look like Dennis.” He says as he takes a step back now flat against the wall. He’s really worried now. Where is Dennis, and why does this man look like him. Was this some sort of trick? Is she doing this? Hasn’t she taken enough from him!? Derek takes a step closer not wanting Stiles to run. He looks petrified. He eyes the Dennis look alike, not liking how he’s in his personal space. But he can’t help but feel safer with him close. The man looks so much like the one person in the world he could always trust to help him.

Derek looks at Stiles hard and slightly confused. “Stiles, who is Dennis?” There it is again that name, then there is that voice. It’s yelling something. But it sounds so far away. How can something be in his head but so far away? He looks at the strangers on the other side of the room and can start to put names to the faces. The first name he thinks of is Scott.

“That’s Scott. That’s Lydia. That’s Erica and Boyd. Then Peter, Isaac, and Danny. Then Deaton and…. Asshole? No Jackson. That’s Aiden and Ethan, no actually that Ethan and that’s Aiden” Then he remembers how he met them all. And he remembers they are his pack. But what’s a pack? Scott starts talking but he doesn’t hear most of it.

“-kay Stiles?” The name again, the voice get louder. He can understand it now. It’s yelling wake up! Stiles blinks and suddenly he’s calm again. He knows everyone and he remembers them all, everything is clear. He’s a little confused why Derek is all in his personal space and why it’s so dark in the room but other than that he’s fine.

“Why is everyone staring at me?” He says once he notices all eyes are on him.

“Stiles are you okay?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. Thought you told everyone to leave? Is the pizza here already?” Stiles says as his stomach growls. He makes a pouty face and rubs his belly.

“No it’s not…. I don’t understand you’re fine now?” Derek asked not understanding the chance in personality. He must have blinked and missed it because he didn’t catch it.

“I mean I’m still tired but yeah.” Stiles says as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Stiles do you remember what just happened?” Derek says not knowing exactly what happened fully yet anyways. The rest of the pack was just as confused. They all turned looking at each other like someone else might understand what was going on.  

“Yeah, you were about to take the pain from my neck. Are you still down for it or do you have some aspirin because it’s killing me.” Stiles begins walking towards the door out of the room so he can go raid Derek medicine cabinet. But before he gets too far he steps on a piece of glass with his bare foot. Derek is next to him before he has a change to even cry out and he picks him up and puts him back on the bed so he can get a look at Stiles foot. Derek pulls a rather large piece of glass and Stiles curses.

 

“Merde ! Pourquoi il y a du verre sur le sol !?” (“Fuck! Why is glass on the floor!?”) Stiles yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He was pissed and his foot hurt. He looked over at all of them and gave them a blank stare irritated no one told him about the glass. “Bah alors ? Vous allez finir par aller me chercher un pansement ?” (“Well? Are you going to get a Band-Aid?”) Derek stopped looking at Stiles foot and tried to make sure he was hearing correctly. Stiles was speaking a different language.

“What language is that?” Derek asked Stiles. But Stiles looked over at Derek confused. He didn’t understand a word he said.

“Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?” (“What did you say?”) Stiles asked Derek but then Allison walked over to Stiles.

“He’s speaking French. Stiles, pourquoi tu parles en français ?” (“Stiles, why are you speaking in French?”)

“Je parle pas français ... Ou alors si ?” (“I’m not speaking French… Am I?) Stiles thinks for a moment and concentrates on what he just said. “Oh mon Dieu, je parle français!” (Oh my gosh, I’m speaking French!”) “Mais je ne sais même pas comment parler français!” (“But I don’t even know how to speak French!”)

“What’s he saying?” Derek asks Allison. Stiles looks at Derek confused. He can’t understand what he’s saying.

“He says that he doesn’t even know how to speak French.” Stiles was sitting on the bed facing Derek and Allison and everyone was standing behind him or on the side of him. Deaton was standing behind him and he noticed the back of his neck.

“What is that?” Deaton said walking around the side of the bed. Stiles didn’t understand him so he looked to Allison.

“Je comprends pas ce qu'ils disent” (I don’t understand what they’re saying.”) Stiles said hopelessly to her.

“You guys I don’t think Stiles understands English anymore. He doesn’t know what you’re saying.” Says Allison looking worriedly over to Derek and Deaton.

“Then you’re going to have to translate Allison. Tell Stiles to turn around so I can look at his neck.”

“Stiles, tourne-toi Deaton veut voir ta nuque.” (Stiles, turn around Deaton wants to look at your neck.)

 

Stiles turned around and Deaton looked at his neck carefully. There was a cut, but it was stitched up. Just by looking at it you can tell there was something under that skin that clearly didn’t belong there. But what worried Deaton the most was the way the cut was stitched up. It was stitched in the shape of a pentagram. Deaton didn’t know much about witches other than they were powerful and rare. But he knew about spells and this was one.

“Ask Stiles if he touched his bare neck at all.” Deaton said to Allison as he continued to look at his neck.

“T'as tripoté ta nuque ?” (Did you touch your neck at all?”) Allison asked Stiles.

 “Pas vraiment. Je l'ai juste un peu frotté.” (Not really. I only rubbed it a little bit.) Stiles said.

“I touched his neck.” Derek says standing up from the crouched position he was in to look at Stiles’ foot. “I was taking a look at it because I couldn’t take the pain from it. I barley had a chance to touch it before I was sent flying back. Do you know what it is?” He said to Deaton.

“It’s a spell of some kind. The pentagram is stitched in there to keep anyone from taking out whatever is in there. But I think whatever it is, is messing with his head. He didn’t know who we were right after you touched it, and now he doesn’t speak English anymore.”  Deaton said while trying to wrack his brain for what kind of spell would do that.

“So what do we do? How do we fix it?” asked Derek.

“I’m thinking that maybe we need to get it out of there. I will have to go do some research and figure out what spell it is exactly, and figure out what it’s doing to him before I can take it out. Or I might cause more damage to his brain, and that’s even if I can take whatever protection spell was used to keep it in there.” Deaton said. Derek looked at Stiles with worried eyes.

“Then go. We will keep him here until you get back.” Derek said. He needed to get ahead of the situation, whatever was in Stiles’ head is messing with him and it could be permeant if they don’t get it out.

“Okay. Just whatever you do don’t touch his neck at all. I don’t know if it will help or hurt. It’s safer to just leave it alone for now.” Deaton said as he left the room, and then the loft.

Derek quickly went to the bathroom to get a band aid for Stiles’ foot and then went back into the room.  There was a knock not to long after that and it was the pizza. Stiles jumped up and down happily after he saw Isaac bring in four pizza boxes. Derek gave stiles one whole pizza box, which was to everyone’s complaint (Except for Stiles of course.). But Derek didn’t care. Stiles was hurt and needed to eat. Stiles quickly eat half the box before falling asleep.

Stiles dreamed he was back at the park. Sitting on the swings and having fun. The park was full of people, kids and their parents. It was full of such life and laughter. He felt happy and carefree. He felt like there was nothing in the world that could hurt him or that he couldn’t do. But suddenly he stopped swinging on the swing. And then the kids were gone and then the parents were gone too. The park that seemed so bright and happy, was suddenly dark and sad. Then Derek was there. But it wasn’t Derek. This man looked like Derek but not so much. He had a scar on his face from the forehead to his chin curved on his left cheek. He had this look in his eyes. It was a sad look. A look Stiles didn’t like seeing. It was infectious and he was panged with sadness and pain. The park was on fire now, and the Derek look alike was yelling. But it was a faraway kind of yell. Stiles looked up but he was no longer right in front of him. He was all the way across the park now. And there was a dark figure standing behind him. Stiles tried to call out, he opened his mouth but no words escaped. He looked down at his hands. They seemed normal and ordinary. But Stiles could tell they were missing something. And he felt he was going to cry.

Stiles then woke up with a jolt. He sat up instantly and called out for Derek. Derek came rushing into the room ready for anything. When he sees Stiles isn’t in mortal danger, he calms, and then walks over to the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Then Stiles realizes he understands Derek, and Derek is speaking English. He can’t bring himself to be excited about being back to normal. He feels so out of place. His hands are shaking so he quickly sticks them under his thighs so Derek won’t see.

“I had a bad dream.” He said looking down pathetically. He felt like a little kid. He felt too old to be complaining about bad dreams. He is 16 years old, but he felt so much younger. Derek walked over to the bed and sat on it.

“Want to talk about it?” Derek asked. Stiles looked so warn out and shaken. Derek could tell was still tired, but he was probably too scared to go back to sleep. His heart was racing although his face didn’t show much fear. Stiles was trying to look as calm as he could.

“No.” Stiles didn’t really know how to explain it. He saw Derek but it wasn’t Derek. And he was at a park where there were kids and then there weren’t any. What scared him the most, was he couldn’t call out. He couldn’t say anything, and then there was something wrong with his hands. It was all confusing, and stiles had the dream. He wouldn’t be able to really relay it to him. Plus stiles was too tired to go over it all. He felt better that Derek was in the room now, and that he had been able to call him. Stiles laid his head back on the pillow and snugged under the blankets. He didn’t realize until just now how much they all smelled like Derek. I mean of course they would smell like Derek it’s his bed after all. But he never really paid attention, to Derek’s smell before. Derek always smells like the color green. It’s the only way Stiles could explain it. When he smelled Derek he always thought of all things green. Like grass, and leaves, mint, and green skittles and m&m’s. Literally all things green. But it wasn’t an overwhelming type of all smells, it was like just the right amount of everything. “Could you just, stay in here until I fall asleep?” Stiles asked, now starting to play with a loose thread on the blanket.

“Sure.” Derek said laying back on the bed know it might take a while for him to fall back asleep since his heart was still racing. Stiles laid there, he was still tired but he couldn’t fall back asleep. He kept thinking about how he couldn’t talk in his dream and he felt physically compelled to talk. Like he needed to be sure he still could. He looked up at Derek who was now laying not too far from him and decided now would be a good time as any to interrogate him about recent events.  

“Why did you sent Cora to new York?” Then Derek smiled. Like he did every time Stiles asked.

“Because there was something I needed her to do.” Derek said. Verbatim the answer he gave Stiles every time.

“But what is the something?”

“It’s… something.” Derek said smile still ever present.

“Oh come on, are you really not going to tell me?”

“Nope, you know soon enough, just wait for her to get back.”

“Fine when is she coming back?”

“Not sure. What she’s doing is going to take time. I was supposed to go help but I didn’t so, it might take her a little longer.”  Stiles thought on that, Derek gave him no hints to what he was doing in New York. He thought of all the things Cora would need Derek’s help with. There was literally an endless list of things that could be.

While Stiles was thinking he didn’t notice that his heart rate evened out, and was now starting to slow. Derek noticed though. He just needed to keep Stiles distracted from his dream until he was able to fall asleep.

“Okay fine. Do you know who gave peter my phone number. I need to teach them how to keep a secret.” Derek shifted uncomfortably, and looked away from Stiles. “What’s wrong?”

“It uh- it was me who gave him your number…”

“WHAT!? You gave peter my number!? Why?” Stiles said sitting up on his elbows.

“You know it was important for all of us to be able to contact you.”

“No its better if peter cant contact me. Much, much better, and now that I know it was you, you’re not allowed to have my new number when I get a new phone.”  Derek turned his body to face Stiles’

“You really think I’m not going to get your new number?” He said smile turning into a cocky smirk. Stiles felt his heart thump faster looking at it.

“Well its really up to you. You can either promise not to give peter my number, or you can try to beat it out of me. And I will have you know I am used to being beat up since my position in this pack it the bait.”

“You’re not bait.” Derek said shaking his head.

“Oh really. Then what would you call me when the succubus was here?” Stiles said getting ready to pull out all the times he was used as bait.

“She actively went after you. We didn’t plan that.” Derek said with a sigh.

“Okay then what about with the mermaid?”

“You happened to be a teenager, she was drowning teenagers.” Stiles wasn’t convinced but he didn’t say anything else. It didn’t matter really. Now that he had powers he would be of more use to the pack. He could heal them, or even start fires and learn a bunch of spells and stuff. He was finally going to be of more use than Allison. He didn’t want to sound jealous or anything. But Stiles and Allison were the only humans in the pack and she was a hunter, a good hunter. Stiles was… well Stiles. Don’t get him wrong, he was never insecure about himself or anything. But he could tell the way everyone looks at him. They see Allison as someone who can handle herself, and Stiles as someone they need to protect. He used to get angry about them looking down on him. Stiles could handle himself. What he lacked in physical strength he made up for in knowledge. He always made sure to do extreme research on whatever they came up against. Stiles always looked for the weaknesses, and it helped the pack more than not.

But now he isn’t human. He was a witch, a powerful witch. He could do spells and command magic. He can freaking convert energy to magic! Stiles laid his head back down on the pillow smiling. He never thought of himself as weak, but now no one else will either. He will no longer be seen as skinny, defenseless Stiles, but as Powerful, witch Stiles.

Still feeling like he needs to talk although his eyelids are now drooping and he is basically snoring already. He asks Derek another question.

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You’re all hugs, long text messages, and emoji’s. You are normally Mr. Grumpy wolf, whose first language is ‘grunt’…” Stiles was asleep as soon as he finished asking the question. Derek knew Stiles was asleep. He was snoring loudly and his heart beat was calm and steady. Yet he still answered the question. It was something he had been dying to tell Stiles for a while now. Derek gently played with the ends of Stiles’ hair, careful not to wake him up.

“Because even the grumpiest wolf, is nice to the person he loves.” Derek whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sterek feels! I know its the reason most of you are here. :) but its a slow build. So, what do you think about Stiles speaking french? And the Derek look alike named Dennis? And what about the Pentagram on his neck and the thing inside of it? What do you think of the Dream? and who is this mysterious 'she'?


	7. "I know that's important and all, but that wasn't what i was talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is a horrible thing and i never want to feel it again. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but as a peace offering i made it longer than i normally do. :) I also didn't take as much time editing it as i usually do so i could upload it as soon as possible so there might be more grammar and spelling mistakes than usual. :/

As soon as Stiles went to sleep, Derek carefully got out of the bed and started to clean the glass off the floor. Then he changed the lightbulbs. He hung out with the pack for a while. Everyone had different opinions about what was going on with Stiles. But Derek’s biggest question was who put the pentagram on his neck and why. Of course he had other questions as well. Like what exactly the thing was doing to him. If he was really going to be all right after they took it out. Or if they were even going to be able to take it out.

Derek told the pack to go home around 11. They had school in the morning and they had to go. He told them to make an excuse for Stiles when they got there. It was better for Stiles to not go out until they got the thing out of his neck. He told them all to come straight to the loft after school because they needed to talk and make some sort of plan.

After everyone had left and it was just him, and Peter and they had a talk.

“So what are we going to do now?” Asked Peter. Derek put his head in his hands, he was so tired. He hadn’t gone to sleep because he was up all night looking for Stiles, and then when he did find Stiles he was worried out of his mind as to what was wrong with him, and now he still doesn’t know. Derek had that feeling that everything was going to get worse before it gets better.

“I don’t know, first priority is fix Stiles, then we go on from there.” Derek said, still trying to figure out how exactly they were going to do that.

“I know that’s important and all, but I wasn’t talking about that.” Said Peter giving Derek an unimpressed look. Derek knew what he meant. It had been the only thing he was talking about, for the past two months. He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch tired of this conversation.

“I don’t know, now isn’t exactly the right time. He’s hurt, his brain is all around the place. It will have to wait.” He said taking a deep breath realizing how much of a broken record he was starting to sound like.

“That’s what you have been saying over and over again for months. ‘Now’s not a good time’, ‘it has to wait’. Derek there will always be a reason to wait. But this is time sensitive. Do you even realize what you did today? You drove your car to Stiles’ house and you found him there. He passed out and instead of driving him back, which would have been a lot faster, you ran all the way here with him in your arms.”

“I was high on adrenaline. I didn’t know what was wrong with him.” Derek said feeling like explaining himself would make it better. It didn’t, it was a far distance between the loft and Stiles’ home. Even when running at werewolf speed.

“Yeah, and instead of taking him to a hospital, or maybe even to the animal shelter straight to Deaton, you brought him here, to your bed.” Peter said breaking Derek’s plan with his words. He was right, there were other options Derek should have, or would have taken in his right mind.

“I called everyone as soon as I got here!” Derek said defensively.

“Yeah because you came to your senses and realized that you couldn’t just sit here scenting him back to health.” Peter said. Derek knew that it would have been better to take him straight to Deaton or to the hospital. Or even to Scotts home, which was closer and Melissa was home at the time. But Derek instantly thought to bring him here to his house, where he felt Stiles should have been. He didn’t really think much about it. It had just happened, it’s what his mind jumped to. He knew what it meant what was happening, and so did Peter.

“It’s still not the right time…” Derek said not able to think of anything else to say. Peter’s eyes glowed and he stood up angry.

“When is the right time Derek!? When you’re more animal than human!? When you can’t remember your own name!? When you go on a killing rampage, because you are crazed and high on power!? I don’t understand why you keep putting this off. You know full well what will happen if you don’t. Is it Stiles? Do you really just not like him?” Derek stood up at that last question, Peter was his uncle and knew more than Derek sometimes, but Derek was an alpha, His alpha, and Peter needed to remember his place. His eyes flashed red and he growled quietly. Peter got the point and backed off a little. He was right but Derek wasn’t exactly himself right now. Plus Stiles was a touchy subject.

“Of course I like him, he’s my mate. I love him.” Derek said, said by his wolf more than him. It had been the first time Derek outright admitted it to someone else. Well, at least while they were conscious. He had said it to Stiles plenty of times when he was asleep.

“Then why aren’t you going after him? Because whatever is enabling you to stay away from him now, is not going to be there when you lose all sense of your humanity. Would you rather you’re wolf take him in the most animalistic way possible?”

“No!” Derek said sitting back down on the couch feeling defeated. Peter was right. But there was a reason Derek has been waiting putting it off. He was worried that Stiles wouldn’t want it, that maybe he would feel obligated to if he found out Derek needed him or else he would go crazy. “He doesn’t feel the bond. He doesn’t feel how right we are for each other, how we are mates. He would have to like me for me, and he doesn’t, at least not yet…”

“That brings me back to my first question. What do we do now?” Peter said sitting back down on the arm rest.

“Keep going with my plan.” Derek says after a moment. Peter rolls his eyes.

“That stupid plan to woo him? He is a teenager, just buy him a game and promise him lots of sex. I’m sure it will do the trick.” Peter said irritated. Every plan that Derek has come up with so far required so much time. Derek needed to act fast. He was losing his touch on the world faster than most alpha’s. Usually they had years before they even felt the pull of their wolf. But Derek had, had so much anger and loss in his life and he had spent so long pushing people away and fighting off connections to people. That really his only contact with his human side was his pack, which wasn’t good because they were all wolves except for two.

“No, Cora went all the way to New York to help me with this, the plan stays the same… With one minor detail change.” Derek says looking over accusingly at Peter.

“What?” Peter said wondering what in his master plan to romance the crap out of Stiles, Derek decided to change.

“You are not allowed to help.” Derek said flatly.

“What? WHY?” Peter said standing up off the arm rest in surprise. This had been his only entertainment lately. It was so cute how Derek came to him all embarrassed asking for advice to win Stiles’ heart. He offered lots of advice and ideas on what to do and surprisingly Derek listened to all of them. He only followed through and agreed on two but still, it was nice to see someone listening to him for a change.

“Stiles was mad that I gave you his number. I should have never let you convince me that giving you his number would ever be a good idea.” Derek said shaking his head.

“It was a good idea, when you two mate you will basically be married, which would make him my Nephew in law, which makes him family. So, me having his number enables me to warm him up to the idea that being family with me is a good thing, which would make him have less reasons not to mate with you.” Peter said with a smile on his face as if he just produced the most solid logic in the world.

“Yeah no. Let’s not connect Stiles mating to me, making him closer to you in any way. If he hears that he will never mate with me.”

“I take offence to that. What’s so wrong with being family with me?” Peter said.  

“I will make you a list and get back to you later.” Derek said with a laugh.

Derek heard Stiles tossing and turning in the bed and he went in to make sure he was okay. Stiles instantly calmed in Derek’s presence. Derek laid on the bed, and looked at Stiles. He was always so careful around Stiles. He always made sure to treat him the same way he always did. It was getting harder and harder to do that as time passed. Slowly Derek was losing his control on his wolf. It happens to any Alpha. With such power, and a strong wolf, you need something to tie you to the world. Normal wolfs needed an anchor, but an alpha needed a mate. There one true mate.

Scott didn’t really know about it because he was a true alpha. It’s the fact that he became a true alpha based on his own strength that he doesn’t have to worry about his wolf taking over. Derek isn’t sure if Allison is Scotts mate or not but she is his anchor of choice, so it’s not like Derek was about to say or do anything about it. Derek wanted to tell the pack but he didn’t know how they would take it. He wanted their help. He wasn’t good at wooing. He was good at fighting and showing dominance, and if Stiles was a real wolf that would work and they would already be mated. But Stiles doesn’t seem to care about power or dominance. He didn’t seem like the type of guy to like being taken out to fancy restaurants and showered in money. All Derek could think of was being nicer to Stiles. He wanted to be nicer to Stiles. He would do whatever Stiles asked him too. That’s why he started with the emoji’s. It honestly physically pained him to have to look for a little face for every message he wanted to send. And according to peter, emoji’s are important. They chance the message considerably. They could make a dark message perceived as a joke, and a happy one offensive. It was all too confusing for a text message but Stiles did it with such ease and wanted Derek to start so he did.

Just laying down next to Stiles cleared Derek’s head. He didn’t even realize how full it was until he was calm. His wolf had been reared up and throwing all sorts of emotions into over drive. He had been on guard and constantly worried about Stiles. But his wolf grew content with being close to Stiles. He was so happy at the smells climbing through the room. Derek had been working on the room for about a month now. It helped him stay in control by being busy. He knocked out a wall and began making this into a room. It had a door and everything now, perfect for privacy. All he needed to do now was decorate it. The only thing in the room was his bed.

Derek has had a hard time sleeping for the past two months. His wolf was always restless and wondering why he wasn’t sleeping with his mate. The room was cut off and it didn’t have any scent of the pack so the wolf didn’t like being in there often. But now the whole pack had been in his room and Stiles was sleeping in his bed. Derek and Stiles’ scents mixed and his wolf was practically purring. Derek only planned to be in the room for a minute but now his eyes were starting to droop. Nights of only one or two hours of sleep were starting to catch up with him and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Stiles slept the rest of the day and all night.  He didn’t have any other weird dreams for the rest of his sleep. He woke up to Derek was sound asleep right next to him. At first he was a little confused where he was. All of the memory holes, and odd sleeping times lately didn’t help him figure it out. It took him a moment to sort out where he was and what he was doing there. He sat up carefully not to wake up Derek. After getting to the door, he realized all of the glass had been cleaned off the floor, and the lightbulbs had been changed. Why he didn’t check that before he blindly walked to the door he didn’t know but it was too late now.

He was hungry so the first thing on his mind was to eat. He walked to the fridge, but Derek’s fridge was the one thing a fridge could never be. Empty. Barren, not full of food. There honestly wasn’t even a little bit of food left in the fridge. No one single piece of evidence that there ever was any food in there. Stiles shook his head in disappointment. Whenever they were at Derek’s loft they always ordered out. It never occurred to Stiles how they never ate anything that was already stored in the house. Derek occasionally had beer, but that was it. Stiles decided to make a quick run to the store and get some grocery’s to put in Derek’s fridge. It was his new mission, save this fridge from being empty, Stiles was sure it must be sad and lonely. A fridge has one job. Keep the food cool, it must feel so purposeless not having any food inside of it. Stiles smiled to himself. Lately he hadn’t been doing much saving, but today he would save this refrigerator. He put his shoes on and was about to walk out of the loft, but then he remembered that he didn’t bring his Jeep, and there was no way Derek would even in a million years even consider letting Stiles live if he found out he used his car for any amount of time.

So maybe grocery shopping had to be set for another time. But Stiles was still hungry and there was nothing to eat in the loft. He could maybe order something but then he would have to wake Derek up so he could pay for it. And he didn’t know what time Derek fell asleep and he didn’t want to wake him up early and get an even grouchier than normal than Derek.  He decided to walk home and grab a shower, and get something to eat and then drive his jeep back.

The walk from Derek’s loft to Stiles’ house was longer than he expected it to be. Even though it was freezing cold he still managed to sweat quite a lot. When he walked in the first thing he did was make sure his dad wasn’t home. The last thing he needed was a lecture for skipping school. Thankfully his dad had already left for work. Then he raided the fridge. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and had some chips on the side. After he was done he licked all of his fingers and then quickly ran up the stairs and took a shower. After that he got dressed grabbed his walled and keys and got in his jeep and drove to the store.

As he was driving his neck started to itch furiously. So much it started to feel like it was burning. He scratched it with abandon. It was so bad he couldn’t continue driving until it stopped itching. He pulled into this little convenience store that he had never been into before. It was on a street that he passed all the time but he never really paid much attention to it. He spent a good minute scratching and then gave up in frustration. It was itchy but no amount of scratching would make it stop. He got out of his jeep and he slammed the door a little harder than he should have and quickly apologized to his car.

Then he went into the store. The itching was starting to go down after a few meaningful scratches, but the burn was still there. He decided to get some shopping done and maybe get some itching cream. He thought maybe he had a rash. He couldn’t look at it, but it burned and itched so maybe that cut he had gotten when he fell was infected or something.

Stiles walked down the aisles in the little convenience store. He was pushing around a little white cart. He grabbed four different kinds of Doritos, six cans of ravioli, two six-packs of soda, four different kinds of candy, and a jug of milk. Convenience stores are not the ideal place to go to when looking for refrigerated food. He wasn’t sure he trusted the milk that much and he wasn’t about to get anything else from this place. He would just have to go to the grocery store later and get all kinds of that stuff. For now he got enough to at least stock one of the cabinets in Derek’s loft. 

Stiles walked up to the counter to ring up his stuff and pay for it when he realized there was no cashier. It became abundantly clear that there was no one in the store with him at all. He looked around and wondered why there wouldn’t be a cashier. When he parked he saw at least three cars in the lot other than his. There should at least be one other person in the store. 

Stiles looked around and suddenly felt out of place. There was an air about the store he didn’t notice until just now. The walls were cracked, the lights were very dim and one in the back was blinking. It was the one in front of the bathroom. He looked at the door and thought maybe the cashier was in there. Probably taking a break or something and they didn’t hear him when he came in. Stiles took exactly three steps towards the bathroom before he came to a sudden halt. He started to hear something, it was like a drum. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. It was steady and slow. He would almost describe it as resting but he didn’t know why. It sounded like the thumping was in his head but he knew it was from the bathroom. He felt it vibrating through his body. He took one more step closer, and the door flew open. He was so concentrated on the noise he, zoned himself out and the person coming out of the bathroom startled him. He felt as if his soul jumped out of his body.

He didn’t know how exactly he ended up on the floor but he much have tripped over something. The person who came out of the bathroom was a women, with bright red hair that looked like fire, wearing a pale red shirt that made it seem weird and off brand. But he knew she was the cashier because of the store logo on it. Her eyes were wide when she looked at him, sitting on the floor stunned. She pulled a smile across her face and spoke.

“Am I really so ugly, that I scared you?” Her words seemed to snap Stiles’ back into reality. He stood up and mentally dusted himself off.

“Uh no, I was just really concentrated and I wasn’t expecting you to walk out of the bathroom and it startled me.” He said quickly trying to explain himself as he stood up off the floor. The woman smiled even wider and walked past him patting him on the shoulder as she passed him.

“It’s okay I was just joking, and I should have been out here managing the register instead of playing with my hair.” She walks up to the counter, and Stiles doesn’t follow her. He realizes something. The thumping stopped, and suddenly he felt his bones chill. He feels empty inside. Like he has just had a major loss. He doesn’t understand why he feels that way, but he does. He takes a step closer to the bathroom. He feels a little scared to find whatever is in the bathroom, but he feels like he’s being pulled to it. Getting his hand on the door is all he can thing about. He is strangely focused. Something he is sure he has never felt. Just before he touched the door he was interpreted by the woman at the counter talking.

“Is this all yours?” She says, voice kind of shaky, pointing to his cart next to the counter. Stiles shakes himself so he can come back to the land of the living.

“Uh, yeah that’s my stuff.” He said clearing his throat his voice was horse for some reason. She smiled and walked behind the counter never taking her eyes off him. He looked back to the bathroom door still feeling the need to go in but he doesn’t.

“Okay then, let’s get you ringed up.” She said starting to scan the items and put them into bags. He looked to the door hesitantly but walked over to the counter. She handed him his bags and he paid. “So you seem kind of young. Shouldn’t you be in school?” She said with a playfully interrogative look. Stiles smiled and then fake coughed into his hands and then made his voice as if he had a sore throat.

“I just have this horrible cold.” He then does a fake sneeze and she laughs.

“So skipping school, you must be a bad boy.” Stiles laughed at that.

“Bad boy? No I wouldn’t describe myself as that. Not that I would mind the title. ‘Bad boy Stiles.’ I would appreciate the title, but sadly it doesn’t describe me.” She nodded her head.

“So that’s your name? Stiles?”

“Uh yeah. What’s your name?” Stiles’ eyes instantly went to where her name tag should be. But it wasn’t there. In its place was a hole and Stiles finally took her entire appearance.

Her hair was red like it was before, but standing this close he could tell it wasn’t her natural hair color. He could see brunette roots starting to grow. Her hair was wet though, like it was starting to dry which is why he didn’t notice before. Her shirt had two holes, the one where her nametag should be and another in the right side. The shirt was red like he initially noticed before. But it was wet, soaking wet, and it was an off kind of red, now that he was closer to it, he could tell that in some areas it was almost white and in others it was a very dark red. Plus the shirt was very wrinkly as if it had just been wrung out, and now that he was paying attention the shirt was way too big for her. He would say it was probably an extra-extra-large. She was a medium at most. He was very confused but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. If he learned anything from Lydia it was never comment on a girls outfit unless you were complementing it.

“It’s Sage” She said with a smile. She reached her hand out to shake Stiles’ and he shook it. When their hands touched, Stiles felt empty and hollow. His heart felt as if it stopped and all his blood hardened into stone. It was the worst feeling in the world. He felt as if he died but was forced to live in pain. The hand shake stopped and Stiles felt fine. He looked up at Sage and felt like he needed to leave that he needed fresh air. That he wasn’t safe.

“I have to go, bye.” He said and then dashed out of the store.” As soon as he was out of the store he threw the bags into his jeep and then was driving as fast as he could to get as much distance from the store as he could in as fast as he could. As he was driving he kept looking in his rear view mirror he felt like he was being followed but there were no other cars on the road. His neck became unbearably itchy once again. Scared and frustrated at the moment he felt he didn’t have time for stupid neck itches. He scratched on very hard and powerful scratch and suddenly the world went blank.

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of his car coming to a hard stop, and glass flying and cutting his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Derek hesitating to tell Stiles that they are mates? What do you think Cora is doing in New York that could help Derek woo Stiles? What do you think of Sage, and Stiles' reaction to her? And what do you think about his neck suddenly itching? Thank you for reading, and i hope to upload the next chapter soon. :)


	8. 'No one messes with me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so once again i have changed the story line from what i had originally planned out. So basically i have no idea where this is going XD. So i'm going to be just as surprised as you guys with what happens next.

When Stiles woke up he found himself on a bed.  Only it wasn’t his, and it wasn’t Derek’s. The sun was coming through the shade of a window to his left. He looked around the room and found it was a girl’s room. He could tell by the pink walls, and the pink shades. The blankets were themed as Minnie and Mickey Mouse. He sat up slowly and pushed the covers off of him. He didn’t remember how he got to the room or who it belonged to. He remembered the feeling of his jeep crashing and vaguely being hurt. He looked directly across the room, where a desk stood. It had a large mirror and Stiles was able to see himself completely. He wasn’t hurt in the slightest. None of his skin cut or bruised. He looked himself over and realized that he was wearing clothes that didn’t belong to him. He was wearing a black button up and black dress pants. They fit him perfectly though. But he didn’t remember putting them on, or even where he got them from. He looked down at himself and took everything else in. He thought hard and then harder, trying to remember what exactly went wrong. How he lost time.

But Stiles’ noticed how oddly he wasn’t scared, or worried actually. It was like he simply wanted to know what he missed. He realized he felt dull, less emotional. He looked at his hands and felt complete somehow. No, wait. That wasn’t the word he was looking for. He felt happy. But a low happy. Kind of like a warm feeling in his stomach happy. Then he thought about his thoughts. His lack of thoughts actually. Normally he would be running through thousands of horror situations, reasons for why he is in a stranger’s room, in clothes he has no recollection of putting on. He isn’t even worried about his jeep. HIS JEEP. The one he last remembers he was in. The one he thinks he remembers crashed.

What he is thinking about is strange to him. He is thinking calm and steady thoughts. He is thinking a lot, that’s familiar, but what isn’t is that his mind seems oddly… organized. Like he is taking in all of the information he normally would, if not more, and then neatly storing it letting him think about it and keep his concentration on the rest of the world. Then it occurred to him how as soon as he woke up he was able to take in the room, his surroundings and calmly making inferences based on the things he saw.  

Stiles felt at peace with the world almost. Like he could do anything he wanted. It was weird to feel that way just from being able to keep a clear head. But it was more than that, even on his Adderall he wasn’t this level of clear, it was more than just being clear, he felt content about something, his hands, they seemed full. Strong. He felt confident, like being in a stranger’s room, in a strangers clothes, with no idea where he was how he got there and how long he had been there didn’t even matter. He felt… In control. Stiles smiled at that thought, at that word. That was a word he liked. It was new. In control would be something he never thought he would be able to explain himself as. It was a word that seemed foreign to him. In his life he wasn’t really in control of anything. But somehow just sitting on this bed, in a stranger’s home. He felt like he somehow changed, like somehow the world was at his feet. Stiles stood up off the bed and looked around some more. Looking at the floor he saw a pair of black socks and some black dress shoes. He picked up one and found it was his size. Someone must have left it there for him. But who? And what time was it. Stiles was quaked with the feeling that he was late for something but he wasn’t sure what. He puts the socks and the shoes on and heads for the door. He takes a deep breathe before opening it, preparing himself for anything he might find.

But he doesn’t find much. It’s an empty hallway. There are other doors that were all closed and there is a stairwell at the end of it. He calmly walks out of the room, and to the stairs, ready for anything to come out of the other doors as he passes them. As he stands at the top of the stairwell he listens to someone walking around downstairs.  The steps are quickly passed but light. So they are trying to be quiet. Maybe they are trying not to wake him up. But it’s too late for that now and Stiles descends the stairs at that same calm pace he had walking to the steps. That’s also what was new. Normally a slow pace would have killed him, he normally felt the need to be somewhere as soon as possible. Walking slow and calmly were just things he never could do before, but now that he was doing them, he found he liked it. It made it easier to process everything around him. It was so serene, like his whole life had been in fast forward and someone finally slowed him down.

He came downstairs to a hardwood floor. Every sound had a short echo. It was because the house was so big but empty. He was now standing in a living room. At least a poor excuse for one. There was only three items in the room. A couch, a throw rug and a T.v. All of the items were new. The T.v was still in the box. And the rug was still curled at the edges as if they just un-wrapped it and threw it down. Then he realized the entire house must be new. It didn’t have any wear and tear that comes with having a home. The smell, it smelled like sawdust and paint. Before he could do further investigating someone walked into the room. He turned around to face them and was surprised by who it was. It was Lavette.

She was looking down in a backpack she was holding on her way into the living room. When she got there she looked up and noticed that Stiles was awake. He turned around and she smiled at him and then did a little curtsey with the black dress she was wearing.

“Genim, I didn’t know you were up yet, I was just about to go and wake you. We are going to be late for school.” ‘ _Did she really just curtsey?’_ he asked himself. Stiles was confused, but he made sure not to let it show on his face as he added that piece of information to that he has learned about the house. _This is Lavette, she is new in town. This house is new, which means this is her house. He woke up in a girl’s room, she is a girl and it very well could have been her room he woke up in. She is acting like it’s no big deal that he is awake and in her house, which probably means he is supposed to be there, and wait, did she say school? He was already late for school. It was 11:30 when he left Derek’s loft._ Stiles looked around the room for clock, he needed to know what time it was. But there were no clocks in sight. Honestly the only things in this house were the bed and desk in the room he woke up in, and the couch, rug, and tv in the living room. The only thing he could do now was just ask Lavette.

“What time is it?” He asked. She then looked around the room doing quick spin.

“Um, I don’t know. Do you not have your phone?” She asked.

“No I lost it in the woods, I was going to go get a new one soon.” He said, and her face and posture completely changed before her. Her eyes widened and her posture slacked a little bit. It wasn’t a major change, something that you could miss if you blinked, but something about it irritated him. Like her posture truly mattered. Stiles’ hand twitched, and for the first time he actually had the urge to backslap someone. Even now with that realization he was calm and collected. He was angry but he could tell his face hadn’t moved. His was good at concealing his emotions. When had he ever been good at that? And why wasn’t this scaring him? He should be worried about this, about how he is so distant and almost psychopathic.

“Stiles?” She said. It sounded weird coming from her, the name almost unrecognized. Maybe he had just gotten used to her calling him by his real name, although it was only like her third time saying it. “Do you remember me?” He nodded his head yes.

“Your name is Lavette and we met in the park.” He said forcing a smile on his face. He wanted to show his emotions. She didn’t smile, she looked utterly disappointed she took a step closer to him, studying his face.

“Do you not remember yesterday at all?” She asked. Stiles thought about it. Yesterday, what day was yesterday? He had no idea what day it was. He tried to think about what month it was and then got confused. He couldn’t even remember the year. He took a step back, feeling his head start to spin. He was thinking of everything he could to gather the information he needed. He tried to think about the last time he saw a calendar and he couldn’t remember. Suddenly the confidence and control he was feeling moments ago was gone. He was breathing hard. The danger of everything set in.

He was in a house, a new house. He doesn’t remember any new houses being built anywhere in town. So where ever this house was located it was an area he didn’t frequent. His clothes they were changed, he didn’t change them. So someone might have changed them for him. Someone could have seen him naked. Most likely a stranger. He didn’t know Lavette. He didn’t trust her. This supernatural world that he lived in everyone was foe until proven friend, and right now he was alone with her. Or so he thinks, there could be anyone else in this house. It’s large and all of the room doors were closed. And where was his jeep? Was it at home? Did he ever get out of the convenience store? If he did and he crashed his jeep? Then what happened after, did someone find him? Did she find him and bring him to her house?

His once organized brain now felt as if an earthquake hit and thoughts and memories were flying everywhere. He thought about the jeep, he thought about driving. Then he remembered his neck, it was itching like crazy. His fingers went to the back of his neck and he noticed something was different. His neck was completely soothe. The scar that he felt wasn’t there anymore. The skin wasn’t swollen or lumped like it was before, and he looked at Lavette accusingly. She did something to him. It had to, no way it was a coincidence that both times he was with her something changed with him. He was fine before he met her. The first time they met he couldn’t really think to jump to any conclusions because the magic he did wiped him out, but this time there was no magic, no other circumstances. He was alone driving, he blacked out and now he’s with her in her house with no memory of how he got there.  

He was angry, she was messing with him. He was so different, confused, and alone. _No one messes with me!_ Stiles thought to himself in anger. Lavette saw the look on his face and immediately took a step back. She was sacred of Stiles, and it made him smile, she should be sacred of him. Stiles took a deep breath in drawing in all excess energy in the room. He knew he didn’t need much to do what he wanted, and besides if he did he could just draw more. She opened her mouth to speak and Stiles cut her off swiftly. Using the energy to shove and pin her to the wall behind her. Confidence and control coming back into his reach, he thought about all the things he could do to her, and an evil laugh escaped from his mouth. Lavette didn’t look sacred anymore, she looked relieved, he didn’t understand why. He was acting evil, completely different than his normal self, and he liked it.

“Oh thank god, Genim, I was really worried for a second.” Stiles didn’t understand this girl. Shouldn’t she be scared that he was going to kill her, he just shoved her into a wall with magic, he gave an evil laugh that practically screamed he was going to hurt her.  

“What did you do to me?” He asked. Feeling more energy start to flood into him. She looked at him carefully. The tilted her head a little to the side. From the look on her face he could tell she was thinking. He could wait. His fingers itched. He looked down at them and they were glowing. White little dots on his hands danced around and glowed, they itched and were warm with power. He instantly thought of them as pure, and vibrant. Pushing his fingers apart and together, couple of times he could see little bolts of light spreading and then dividing onto to each finger, like soapy water would.

“I helped you. Not that you needed it. I just you know missed you.” She said head facing the ground. Eyes looking up at Stiles barley. Stiles smiled at her, and finished playing with his hands for the time being. He thought on her words, she chose them carefully. Not really giving him any information but still answering his question. She reminded him of Peter, the thing was, he didn’t like peter that much. The smile fell of his face as if it was a carless object pulled by gravity. He walked up to her, standing inches from her. He could hear her heart beating. Thump Thump-Thump Thump- Thump Thump- Thump Thump. Her heart was beating so fast. She was scared, it was weird. He didn’t actually hear her heart. It was more like he felt it and his mind came up with the sound. He was intrigued. He lifted his hand and put it on her neck. She tried to move back but there was nowhere to go she was against the wall.

The moment his hand connect with her skin, he felt immeasurable power course through him. His knees went weak at such an overflow of power. The dots on his hands grew larger and brighter, soon turning his entire hand into a bright white light. He was lost in the feeling and the light that became his hands. Then he remembered Lavette, and I mean everything about her. The have been friends since forever. She was oddly manipulative and self-serving, but when it came to him, she would stab herself in the eyes with a needle if she had to. He remembered that her favorite color was pink, and her favorite animal was a bear, and that she had a thing for guys with tattoos. He remembered that she loved dresses, and she hated earrings. That she was always afraid of having a lose tooth because she was scared she would swallow it. He remembered that she liked wearing heels but couldn’t actually walk in them.

His vison went white for a moment and the he moved back. He took a couple of deep breaths, he needed to clear his head. He kept getting images of her in his mind. Times when they were talking, or just sitting down. Some would just be glimpses of her in a filled room of people. All he needed to remember was that he knew her, and she knew him.

“What? Ette, why…, ow my head. What did you do to me?” He said rubbing his eyes, as if he could wipe away all the images in his head of her. He heard her walk around him, the magic pinning her to the wall fizzled out when he touched her. She grabbed something and then walked over to him. He felt her rest her hand on his shoulder. She dropped to her knees so they were both eye to eye. He moved his hands so he could look at her.

“I’m trying to help you.” She said as she lifted her right hand that was clutched in a fist, and then opened it slowly. It was a silver bullet. It was dented and cracked. The casing was gone and he could tell that it had been fired and used before. He looked at her confused.

“What is it, and why would it help me?” he said not understanding her need to help him. He didn’t even know where he was.

“Because Genim, this is the bullet that killed you, and it’s going to help you connect to your past.”

“What?” Stiles said scooting back from her. He didn’t die, he was alive right in front of her.

“Genim, I know yesterday and the day before must have been confusing but I need you to listen so you can understand. You are a witch, and so am I.” Stiles already knew he was a witch, Deaton had told him yesterday, at least he thinks it was yesterday. She keeps bringing up two days and stuff he was confused.

“What day is it?” he asked. She sighed.

“It’s Tuesday.”

“WHAT!?” Tuesday! He had lost an entire day. The note he left Derek said he would be right back. He and the whole pack must be worried sick, again. How could he keep losing time like that? “I don’t understand, there is no way I slept an entire day away.” He said looking at her. He didn’t know what to think or do. She was a witch but he didn’t feel like she was telling the truth.  

“You didn’t sleep the day away, you were with me. I was trying to help you at the park. You were in danger in the woods and you sensed it. You used a protection spell, but in this life you haven’t mastered energy control and the spell knocked you out. I took that time to put the bullet in your neck.”

“What!?” Stiles looked back down at the bullet. “You put that thing in my neck!?”

“Yes but you needed you to remember. It’s an old spell, one that you made actually.” She said with a smile. Stiles was curious about that. He had made a spell? When?

“This life? What do you mean?” She smiled and then walked over to the couch and patted the spot next to her indicting him to sit there. He sat on the couch but a little further back that she signaled him to. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

“This is going to be a long story. Guess were not going to school today.” She said before she began to explain their past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, i originally intended to have Derek find Stiles crashed in his jeep and then Sterek feels ensue, then maybe have Deaton come and pull the bullet out of his neck or something but then i pulled an all nighter and decided to write with 0% of sleep and this happened. I was also going to have him go to school today, and that didn't happen. So honestly now, i am just going where the keyboard takes me. Maybe i will have cora come back in the next chapter or something.   
> But on to the questions. What do you think of his calm and collected attitude, and his organized thinking? What do you think of the bullet? What do you think of Stiles making spells? How exactly do you think Stiles is in danger? What do you or do you not believe about Lavette? 
> 
> Oh and just in case you don't know how Lavette is pounced, which i'm sure you do its just a friend of mine had trouble pronouncing it so... Lav-ette. 'Lav' Is pronounced like the beginning of 'lav'ender and Ette is pronounced like the end of v'et'. and her nick name is just ette. So there you go thanks for reading.


	9. "Stiles went missing yesterday? Where was he? How long was he gone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only really half of the chapter, it was turning out to be really long and it was taking too long to write, i'm trying to add a lot of Derek's thinking and planning to the story so its causing the chapter to be longer. And i also have noticed that the days are kind of weird because of Stiles' blackouts so i'm just going to throw this timeline in here, 
> 
> Stiles went for a walk on Saturday, the same day he met Lavette and he woke up that night and walked home until like 8 in the morning Sunday where he passed out and woke up around the evening at Derek's loft. Speaking french and stuff happened during that day and after pizza he fell asleep and woke up Monday next to Derek and then left for a shower and food, and after shopping he passed out in his jeep and woke up Tuesday at Lavette's home. This chapter is Monday, when Derek woke up, next chapter will be the rest of this day, and possibly some Tuesday if i don't switch back to Stiles before that.

Derek woke up about an hour after Stiles left. He was shifting positions on the bed when he noticed the distinct lack of snoring and flailing limbs. He sat up on the bed still have asleep looking around his room for Stiles. When he didn’t see him he listened carefully to the rest of the loft to try and hear his heart beat. But he wasn’t there. Derek got off the bed and got out of his room. He did a quick once over of the loft Stiles’ shoes and jacket were gone. So he must have left the loft of his own free will. But Derek didn’t like that Stiles was out somewhere and they still didn’t know what was wrong with him. Derek decided to go out and look for him, he was about to go into his room to change when he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table. He walked over to it and read it.

Stiles had left it. It said he was going to run home and get food, then he would be right back. Derek didn’t know how long ago Stiles left so he honestly could be back any second. So Derek had no choice but to wait for him. If he left to go find him Stiles could come back right after he left, and they could miss each other completely. Derek didn’t like sitting around and waiting, but he did enjoy the quiet. This was the first time in a long time that he had his loft to himself. Peter was always around, and the moment school was out teenagers flooded in. Not that Derek really minded. Growing up in a big family like Derek’s he was used to having a lot of people around. It’s just he hadn’t felt that since they all died in the fire and he never expected to feel that again.

He sat back on the couch and layer on it. He basked in finally getting a chance to stretch out on it. Usually someone is always sitting on it. Mostly Peter. Derek looked around the loft taking in how much it changed. Before all he had was a bed and a desk, not it was filled with so much more. Lydia, and Peter were a bit obsessive when it came to home decorating. It had only been two weeks without a supernatural incident and they took full advantage of the time and redecorated the loft. The walls were painted brown, and they had more lights and lamps brought in. They added a new couch and love-seat and some beanbag chairs. There was a new throw rug that was brown and a little coffee table that matched. In the corner there was a desk that matched the old one which was right next to it. At first Derek didn’t understand why they needed two desks but then he realized that, that was to become their study area, where they would do school work and studying, and where they had Stiles do research on whatever was new and supernatural in town.

Then Derek gave up on thinking of all the new things in the loft and began thinking about Stiles. He took in a deep breath and could smell Stiles’ scent around the loft. It was such a strong and unique smell. To Derek, Stiles smelled like chocolate, and wood, and leaves, basically anything good that was brown. But Stiles didn’t actually smell like that. His scent was something different, one that he’s had since birth. This smell, it was new. Only Derek can smell it on Stiles. It was a mating thing. When two mates come into a close proximity to each other, their scents change to each other. It becomes a mix of smells that reminds them of things they like. For Derek Stiles reminds him of the woods, and of home and comfort. All things that he enjoys and so does his wolf. Derek isn’t sure what he must smell like to Stiles. If he did get the smell yet. Stiles is human so it wouldn’t be as easy to smell Derek, but it was still possible for him to do.

He wondered how Stiles would react to finding out they were mates. Derek was scared when he found out. He knew the day he met Stiles. When he saw him in the woods with Scott. It was before their smells had changed, it was just something he knew. He felt it. But he didn’t want a mate. It’s not like he needed one, he wasn’t an alpha at the time and it was rare for a beta to find their mate. An alpha finds one because of the urge to have a family and to create a large pack. But also because their senses are stronger and they are able to feel their mates, even from across the world. It’s like a pull, both feel it when you’re an alpha, but not so much for a beta. It also wasn’t a good time for Derek to be thinking about being with anyone, especially mating. Stiles was just a kid, well he still is but he was younger then. He had too much going on at the time, Laura had just died and he was trying to find out who killed her. So Derek decided not to do anything, and just avoid Stiles as much as possible. Which didn’t really work in his favor. He tried pushing Stiles away making him think he was a bad guy. But all of his attempts were futile and now they were in a pack together, and now he was an alpha losing his humanity day by day.

He thought about what would happen if Stiles didn’t want to mate with Derek. If Stiles didn’t mate with Derek then Derek would have to either accept losing humanity or stop being an alpha, and he only knows one way to stop being an alpha, which is to die.  

Derek’s thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open to the loft. He sat up and the couch and smiled. Cora was back. He jumped up and ran over to give her a hug. She had been gone for about a month now. He had talked to her everyday on the phone and even Skyped a couple of times, but there was nothing like real physical interaction. Her scent flooded the loft, as he dropped her hand bag and let go of the large black suitcase, and looked around in amazement. Derek had forgotten to tell her about Lydia’s and Peter’s redecoration. He pulled back from the hug and he looked around a second time himself. It really did look nice in the loft.

“Did I walk into the right building, or did you do some major changes around here?” Cora said smile growing on her face as she did further inspection. The kitchen had been completely stripped and redone. To all the appliances to the countertops and tiles. Even all of the utensils and pots had been replaced. Not that Derek had seen it yet but apparently they had also redecorated upstairs, where there were three rooms. Peter’s room, Isaac’s room, and Cora’s/ Erica’s and Boyd’s room. They were going to have the think of sleeping arrangements now that Cora was back. 

“Peter and Lydia decided it was time for a change.” Derek said with a chuckle.

“Well it looks really nice, more like a home.” She said patting Derek on the back. She smelled around after she caught scent of something. Following her nose she slowly made her way to Derek’s room and smelled the edge of his blanket. She turned around and looked at him with a devilish grin.

“No wonder you didn’t come to New York, you didn’t need the Grimoires anymore since you and Stiles are already sleeping together.” She said wiggling her eyebrows in a very amused way. Derek rolled his eyes, and began to unload all of the information of this weekend onto her.

“It wasn’t like that. A lot happened yesterday, Stiles went missing and then there was this explosion in the woods that he caused actually, and then I found him at his house and he passed out right in front of me. So I brought him here, and also it turns out Stiles is not a Druid and is actually a witch, which I know absolutely nothing about and didn’t even really know there was a difference between the two. Not even to mention there is a pentagram stitched to the back of his neck trying to protect something in it.”

Cora looked confused for a moment. She needed a minute to process all the information. She had just recently learned about witches, it was only a week ago she first heard about them, and this explosion in the woods? What was that about? Cora knew Stiles to be the clumsy and foolishly daring sometimes but to cause an explosion…. She would need more information on that. The pentagram in the neck? Just what. Nothing else. She couldn’t even begin to start thinking about how many questions Derek left unanswered with that piece of information. She figured she would start at the beginning and work her way down what Derek said to squeeze more information.

“Stiles went missing, yesterday? Where was he? How long was he missing?” Derek thought on the questions trying to bring up information but that was still unknown to him.

“Well he was at a park, and was in the woods at some point. He was missing the entire day.” Cora squinted her eyes on Derek’s lack of knowing where Stiles was but she didn’t say anything about it moving on to her next set of questions.

“How do you know he is a witch and not a Druid? Is he going to even need the grimoires anymore?”

Derek turned around to look at the suitcase Cora brought with her. He walked over to it and unzipped it, finding three grimoires. Two of them he recognized as the ones he sent her to find and the third he had no idea where she got it. This is why she went to New York. Derek wanted to get Stiles something, a present to win his good graces and show Stiles how much he cared. Stiles wasn’t the type of person to be impressed by money, Jackson is rich and Stiles hates the guy. Jackson is an asshole by default, but the fact that he had money didn’t even make Stiles blink before insulting the guy showed how much he wasn’t affected by it. But Derek knew that if he found something that Stiles really needed or wanted that could be important to him it would go a long way.

Ever since everyone found out about Stiles having magic it was clear Stiles wanted to practice it and learn more about it. Derek wanted to help in any way he could but they had gotten busy with everything supernatural. So helping anyway he could he asked Deaton what are somethings he would need to help Stiles lean and do magic when he finally did get the time. Deaton told him that he would start Stiles off with basic spells, like simple healing and other beginner things like teaching him about potions and curses, but when Stiles was ready to go off on his own he would need a grimoire. Deaton didn’t really have any.  He had a few beginners’ books and some recipes of potions and cures but other than that his library was stuffed with lore and history on magic, and it wasn’t as if Stiles could look spells up online. They would either be fake or misleading and not properly made and could case Stiles to do some other spell entirely. After learning of that Derek spent weeks looking for real grimoires, and as luck would have it there was a museum in Washington D.C that had two real grimoires. The owner that donated them lived in New York so Derek sent Cora to bargain with him into selling her them. She had finished the dealings a week ago and was only still in New York waiting for them to arrive and then authenticating them. Derek was going to help her with authenticating this weekend but it seemed she managed on her own and found her way back to Beacon Hills.

Derek set two of the grimoires on the table and opened the remaining one and began looking through the pages. Some of the spells were in different languages and the first ten pages were in a pictograph alphabet. But it wasn’t Egyptian or Chinese. Derek could tell that much. He looked up at Cora who was not sitting next to him looking at the pages over his shoulder.

“The rest of the book Stiles can use google to translate. But the first few I was hoping Deaton might know what it is and have like a cipher or something.” She said shrugging her shoulders. Derek was closing the book when he looked at the inside of the cover. On the bottom left in the same pictograph language, was one word. (Or at least that’s what it looked like.) Something about the number of little pictures that made words, and something about the way they were drawn, he recognized it almost. It was like Deja-vu. He felt like he had held this very book in his hands before that he had seen that same exact word in the same exact place on that cover before. He just couldn’t place it.

Before he had time to think much on it there was a knock at his door. Only one person he knew still knocked when they came over. Deaton. Which instantly deflated the one millisecond Derek had of hoping Stiles was back.

“Come in!” Derek yelled out closing the book completely and putting it on the coffee table with the other two. Deaton slid the door open and then closed it behind himself once inside. Deaton was carrying some books of his own, two very large ones and one rather regular sized one. He had bags under his eyes which led Derek to believe that he hadn’t gotten much sleep, if any, last night. Deaton said on the love-seat closest to the couch. Smiling surprisingly at Cora. He hadn’t seen her in a while and was wondering when she was coming back.

“Hey Cora, it’s nice to see you after about, a month was it?”

“Yeah a month, and it’s nice to see you too.” Cora said back, giving him a smile in return. Deaton then turned to Derek, pleasantries over its now time to get straight to it.

“Derek, I have brought these three books. They are all I have on witches and I have been through them all and they all have different stories and different explanations. I fear that none of them may be the correct backstory on witches.”  Derek looks at the books Deaton hands him and they all look old, but different levels of old. The biggest one it looks the newest one, he flipped through it and landed on a random page and began reading it.

**_ Witches are cursed souls, handpicked by the Devil. They die and are reborn to wreak havoc on the earth. They will kill anyone who stands in their way and suck the life out of the earth.  _ **

Derek looked up at Deaton with unimpressed eyes. “’Handpicked by the devil’?” He asked. Deaton shot him and apologetic look.

“I know, but the other two are less dramatic but just as unbelievable.” Derek took a look for himself. Opening the second largest book to a random page.

 ** _They created all that is bad. They bring bad luck to those who cross them._** Derek started reading, thinking this one wasn’t that unbelieaveable, except the ‘creating all that is bad’. **_If you find a witch they only way to identify them is by spraying them with holy water. For they are harbingers of evil and will cause you horrible pain, steer clear of them as much as you can._** Derek was just done. Holy water? Harbingers of evil? None of that explained Stiles. Stiles was a victim of evil, he helped this town more than anyone else and he didn’t have powers at the time and he still gave his all. These books were just horribly stupid. He didn’t even bother with the third one and looked over to Deaton as he handed him the books back.

“So what do we do now? What about the pentagram in his neck?”

“There are some spells I can try to get the magic on it to go away and then I can open up his neck and see what’s in there. It would be best for us to take him to the animal shelter, all of my supplies are there and we are going to need a sterile environment. We should go now, whatever is in him should be out as soon as possible.” Deaton then stands up and so does Cora, she isn’t 100 percent sure on everything that is going on but she wants to be a part of it. Derek just sits there on the couch playing with the edge of a pillow that was beside him on the couch. Cora and Deaton looked at Derek expectantly but he didn’t look up at them.

“Derek?” Cora asked, trying to grab Derek’s attention.

“Yeah?” Derek asked innocently as possible.

“Why aren’t you getting up? We have to go get Stiles.”

“Go get Stiles? He isn’t here?” Deaton turns to Derek. “You didn’t let him go to school did you?” He asks as he starts questioning Derek’s mental state if he really just let Stiles leave. Derek rolled his eyes at Deaton’s assumption. As if Derek ever wanted to let Stiles out of his sight.

“No, he left before I woke up. He left a note. He just went home to shower and eat, then go shopping.” Cora and Deaton both rolled their eyes, and Cora didn’t even know of Stiles forgetting who he was and speaking French suddenly.

“We need to find him, he shouldn’t be out alone. What if he forgets who he is again, or maybe even loses control of his magic. not to mention the fact that this is someone out there who put the pentagram in his neck. Stiles is not safe alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Derek getting Stiles some grimoires? And what about the sudden deja vu Derek experienced when holding the book? Also what do you think of the pictograph language the first grimoire is written in? What do you think of the weird and outlandish facts about witches that Deaton found?
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. “Well, now that I have seen it. I want to know more about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guy's already know this because this is the tenth chapter, that i write in third person. So where i put "*Stiles POV*" it doesn't actually mean Stiles POV like first person, it means like, mostly Stiles POV. Like we just see the situation from how he would see it.

Deaton, Derek and Cora decided to split three ways in search of Stiles. Deaton would go to Stiles’ house and check the surrounding area of it, Cora would go to the grocery stores on the left side of Stiles’ house and Derek would go to all of them on the right side of Stiles’ house. If one of them found him they were to call the other two and meet back at the loft. They left a note back at the loft for Stiles to call them if he got there while they were gone.

As Derek was walking to one of the first stores he sniffed around and didn’t find a scent of Stiles so he moved on. As he was walking on to one of the next stores wind started to pick up and he could faintly catch a tiny hint of Stiles. But it was so small and carried by the wind that he couldn’t follow where it came from. He lifted his nose and tried concentrating on the smell. He couldn’t trace it, but he knew Stiles couldn’t be too far. The wind wouldn’t be able to carry his scent for a long distance. He just wasn’t close enough to be able to find him with his normal senses. Even knowing it was probably better to just continue walking around trying to find the original path of the scent, Derek decided to tap into his alpha senses. The ones that make it so that an alpha can always find their mate. It was one of his strongest alpha abilities. All he had to do was concentrate deeply on Stiles. He pictured him in his head, thought about his voice, his laugh, and his death trap of a jeep.

As soon as Derek thought about the jeep his hearing sharpened then zeroed in on something. He heard scratching almost, there was a grunt then nothing until there was a loud screech and then a hard crash. He heard snapping, and cracking. He then also heard labored breathing, a heart beating way too fast. He tried hard to do more than hear, he wanted to smell, he wanted to know who it was. But he already knew. It was Stiles, he used his Alpha abilities to focus in and find him and now he did. Stiles crashed his jeep. Derek’s hands were shaking, he felt his fangs prick the inside of his lip, he was losing all sense of his mind, all sense of rationality. He could feel himself slipping and he couldn’t do anything about it. His wolf was taking over and it wanted to get to Stiles.

This has happened a couple of times over the past couple of months, whenever he went deep into his alpha abilities. Like focusing on Stiles, or even forcing one of the betas into submission. His wolf would take over and he would black out. It was never for more than a couple of minutes, and he would eventually remember what happened. But in none of those cases had he lost control while Stiles was in danger, he made sure not to. He had to stay in control around Stiles because he knew his wolf wouldn’t have the same restraint that Derek had. It would probably try to claim him on spot. Derek didn’t want that to happen, he did everything in his power to make sure it didn’t happen, but right now he didn’t have a choice. Everything just slipped from his grasp and soon he was gone.

It always happened so suddenly, he would slip out of conscious and then right back in, as if he blinked and traveled through time. He was laying down in the middle of a street. He looked down at his body and found multiple holes in his clothing, with bloodstains surrounding them, his body already held any wounds he obtained. He looked around, the forest was to his right and the street that connected to the rest of the town to his left.

Nothing but street in front and behind him. He knew this street very well, it was one of his favorites. He sat up, but suddenly stilled when his eyes landed on something right next to the road, pushed into the dirt. It was Stiles’ jeep. The driver door was dented in and the windshield was broken, the paint chipped and scraped all over. Then the scent tickled his nose, Stiles, well Stiles’ blood. Lots of it. Derek jumped up and rushed to the car only to be thrown and land back on his ass. He knew that feeling, he looked at the ground and noticed the circle of mountain ash around him. He was stuck in the middle of the road. Seeing that, and then hearing the sound of an approaching car made him realize why this was his favorite street.

It was one of the backroads that barley had any turns, the speed limit on this particular street was more of a suggestion and police never really patrolled this area. People who drove on this road were either drunk teenagers who think they are totally okay to drive, or speed freaks that want to test the limit of their cars. Derek thought about his position. The mountain ash was purposely placed so he would be forced to say inside the street, someone even took the time to move the jeep out of the way. They left him here to be hit by any car that came by. The car he was hearing was getting closer and closer by the second. Derek wasn’t a true alpha he could not break mountain ash barriers. He couldn’t signal the person driving, even if he did get their attention he could tell they were going too fast to slow down by the time they would be close enough to notice him. But then luck struck, the car was close enough for Derek to smell who was driving, it was Cora. Thank goodness. She would be able to hear him and stop in time. He probably could have yelled and she would have heard him but she was driving pretty fast and he didn’t want to take any chances. He howled. Seconds later her car was slowing down and by the time Derek came into full view she stopped the car completely. She got out and began walking towards him. “Derek? What are you doing out here in the middle of the road. Did you not get any of our text messages? We have been looking for you for about an hour!”

“No wait Cora stop! Mountain Ash.” Derek said as she was starting to get to close.  She stopped dead in her tracks, she was only about one step from it. Looking down at the circle of mountain ash around him her eyes instantly glowed, and she slowly started to shift looking to the woods to make sure this wasn’t some kind of ambush.

“Who did this? Hunters? Are they still here?” Cora asked. Derek tried to think about how this happened. He remembers laughing, someone was laughing. It was a dark laugh. Derek remembers his wolf didn’t like it. Not in the want to rip the head off the person way, but it wanted to run the other way for safety. Derek remembers Stiles. He was hurt. He had a gash on his forehead, and his clothes were bloody. He seemed confused about something. Derek remembers someone else was there, they got there after him. Something happened, and all he remembers after that is laughing, dark laughing.

“I’m not sure but, I think they are gone. I think… I think they took Stiles with them.” Cora looked at Derek in concern and then moves quickly to the forest looking for something. She came back as fast as she left and she was carrying a large branch.

“Stand over to your left as far as you can.” She said and Derek complied. She then threw the branch over that the mountain ash and it broke the barrier of dust. Derek looked up at her in awe. Of all the times Derek has been trapped in mountain ash he never once thought to just throw an object at it and let it break the circle of dust. After seeing it break she started heading for her car and then got in. This is why he kept Cora around, she was always thinking on her feet, you know that and the fact that she’s his sister. His only living family other than Peter. Derek stepped out of what used to be the circle that contained him and he got into Cora’s car. She started the ignition. “Do you know where Stiles is?” She asked Derek. He shook his head no.

“I blacked out, my wolf took control. I don’t remember much.” She tossed her phone at Derek as she started driving.

“Call everyone and tell them to come to the loft. We need to find him.” She said. Derek texted all of them and then called everyone who didn’t immediately text back. As he dialed numbers his hands were shaking. He was going through so many different emotions. Worry, he was worried about Stiles, who took him? Where did they take him? He felt sacred, scared for Stiles, scared that Stiles was hurt, scared that the fact that his wolf took control was the reason he didn’t save Stiles, and he was scared he may never see Stiles alive again. Derek felt his stomach drop. What would he do if Stiles died? Stiles dying was just the end, Derek didn’t see a future after the thought Stiles was dead. He would probably ball up in his bed somewhere and drown in regret and sadness. He would regret so much if Stiles died. He would regret never telling Stiles he was his mate. He would regret not cherishing every moment he had with Stiles from the moment he met him. Then he felt angry, he thought of maybe what he would do to anyone who hurt Stiles. He felt his wolf growl inside his him, it was on board with all plans of revenge.

The car stopping was what snapped Derek out of his thoughts. They were in the parking lot and he could already see Scotts and Jacksons car parked as well. He and Cora went into the loft to find everyone was already there. School was already out and most of them were already headed to his loft when he texted, so of course they beat them there. 

“Derek what’s going on? Why the urgent text messages?” Scott asked, stepping up. Derek looked at Scott and admired how he was starting to fill in his role as an alpha. Most of the time he still acted like a beta fawning over Allison and just taking orders. Derek has been working with him to make him a better and stronger alpha. It was working. Scott was already showing signs of leadership and taking initiative and trying to get ahead of any and all situations. Somehow it was just an unspoken fact, but everyone knew Derek was top alpha, and that they should all come to him with problems first, but if he is busy or unreachable at any time they know to go to Scott. The situation all worked out well, you would think with two alpha’s they would constantly be fighting for dominance constantly. But Scott didn’t even seem to want to really in charge of anything. He just wanted to be as much as a normal teenager as he possibly could. Not in charge of a bunch of supernatural teens. Derek would probably feel the same way if he wasn’t born a wolf. To him this was always his future. Well it was his dream when he was a teen. He wanted to be the strongest werewolf and leader of a large and strong pack. Okay, it was somewhat what he wanted. This pack is large and getting larger but strong? In the supernatural they were about average, plus they were all so young, maybe when they were older it would be closer to their dreams but for now it was enough.

“It’s Stiles, he’s missing. We need to find him.” Derek answered. Scott rolled his eyes.

“Is this like yesterday missing? Is he just out somewhere talking a walk?” Scott asked.

“No, his car crashed and-“ Derek didn’t know what to say, he didn’t remember what happened to Stiles. He stopped talking and everyone was looking at him, searching his face for answers. They all grew concerned hearing that his jeep crashed. Derek tried hard to think, to remember. His memories were there. They always were, he just needed to focus.

He remembered running, running towards Stiles’ jeep, he had just heard the crash. His wolf at full speed and high in worry for Stiles was there in seconds. His wolf saw Stiles crawling out of the windshield. The entire car was tilted on its side and the driver’s door was jammed shut. Stiles was hurt. Blood dripping down his face a clear cut evident on his forehead. Also other cuts and bruises started showing themselves. Derek remembered taking a step closer to Stiles and then Stiles saw him and took a step back. That was all he could remember, it was too hard to remember the rest. He still didn’t have an answer for anyone as to what exactly happened to Stiles.

It was clear that Derek wasn’t going to say anything more so Cora stepped in.

“It doesn’t really matter what happened exactly. All that matters is that we find Stiles and soon. I think that we should split up into groups of two’s search certain parts of town and then have us all meet in the middle kind of.” Everyone listened and then nodded their heads in agreement, Scott pulled up a map of Beacon Hills on his phone and helped assign areas and the groups of two’s, it was a matter of minutes before everyone was ready to walk out the door and begin their search. Derek stopped them for a moment before they left.

“Wait, just. Everyone be careful, someone was there I think, whoever it was knows about werewolves so just keep up your guards and stay safe.” With that said they all left to begin their search.  

***Stiles POV after crash***

He blinked. Pain. That was the first thing he noticed. He felt pain everywhere. His head the most. The next thing he noticed he was trapped, stuck in something. He needed to move to get out. He could see trees a way out. He began to try and crawl but he was stuck, something around his lap and torso was holding him down. It could move a little but then would stop. He needed to get out of it. He looked down on it and focused. He wanted to break it, it didn’t seem like it would burn easy.

“Break.” He commanded, and it did. He was able to crawl out of the contraption holding him. As he crawled his fingers cut and scraped on the very sharp and clear rocks. Some of them stuck to his skin like thorns and it was starting to ache in pain. It also caused him to bleed quite a lot. He was about to wipe most of the blood away onto his clothes but he stopped when he heard crunching, it sounded like footsteps he turnaround and noticed a man, at least what he thought was a man before he laid eyes on his face. His eyes were glowing, his teeth were enlarged and sharp. It took a step toward him and instinctively he took a step back, but honestly he was intrigued. He wanted to learn everything about this… Thing. He made sure to take it all in. Its posture was hunched and animal like. But it looked like a human, two feet, two legs, two arms, he looked at his hands, it counted ten fingers, but he noticed something else. Claws. That made him smile. This thing, was well crafted. He wanted to know how it worked. Before he could he noticed something behind the… creature. That’s what he decided to call it until further notice. A person walking up. It was a girl. He knew her. His smile grew wider with recognizing her. It was Lavette. The creature noticed her before she was even close to it. It turned around and roared. He was beginning to really like this thing.

It advanced on her, about to attack. That he couldn’t let happen.

“Stop.” He commanded, and the creature completely froze. Limbs stuck in place. Even the air around the creature halted. Lavette smiled maliciously, and walked over to him quickly.

“Genim.” She then did a curtsy. “It is great so see you.” She said with a smile. He nodded his head and looked around him. He was standing on a dark path seemingly made completely of rock. It not even the slightest unkempt by plants and other wild life. He also looked back at the contraption he awoke in such a hurt and fearful state. It was new and different. Also he noticed something else. Words in his heads, well thoughts actually. He had vocabulary, a different vocabulary. More words more knowledge. He looked to Lavette, who was wearing the cleanest dress that he had ever laid eyes upon. He knew she had something to do with this.

“Tell me exactly what is going on here Lavette.” She looked at him and then at the jeep and Derek.

“Where would you like me to start?” She asked. He looked over to the strange and blue contraption. He nodded at the creature and then she began to explain.

“That is a werewolf.” She said simply and looked at him wanting to see his response. His face muscles didn’t move much, just a simple head tilt and eye twitch in curiosity He looked at her once again.

“Werewolf? Like half human, half wolf?” She smiled and nodded.

“Yes, we have heard of them before. They have been around for quite a long time.”

“I thought those were only just stories. I never believed in them.” He said taking a step closer to the creature now that it was safe considering that it was stuck in place.

“Well most of the stories were a bit exaggerated. They don’t howl at the moon and cry themselves to sleep. Most of them don’t even fully shift into a wolf. They just sort of stay into a half shift like the one he is in now.” He studied it. The hair, the claws the posture. He thought about it and all of the stories he heard. He wanted to know ever thing about this creature. He wanted to know beyond it’s physical stature. He wanted to know it’s strengths and weaknesses. Where it exceled and where it was limited. He wanted to know everything it could do, and all that it could take. This is what he enjoyed doing. He enjoyed learning and he planned to learn everything about it.

“Well, now that I have seen it. I want to know more about it.” He smiled, and Lavette frowned, he didn’t notice because she was standing behind him. She knew this side of Genim, and she knows that ‘learning’, was bound to take hours, and that is not a part of what she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of confusing so if your confused about anything just ask and i will clarify. :) Thanks for reading!!! :)


	11. “They are all you, you have never been a different person. It has always been you, Genim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was running extremely long, so i decided to just chop it in half so you could get this chapter on time. :) It's also really late and i had a long day so this is barley edited.... So have fun with that. XD

Stiles once again was walking. He had been doing that a lot now. It hadn’t even been a whole week and he felt so much has happened and yet so little happened as well. He didn’t know where exactly he was walking to. He just needed to walk, to move, to do something. He had just learned so much. He learned about his life. Past lives. He didn’t fully understand it.

_“They are all you, you have never been a different person. It has always been you, Genim. It’s just you in different situations. You have always made the same sort of decisions, you have always had the same sort of personality. The only differences between them and you, is your memories and experiences.”_

Her words rung in his head. He had had past lives, he was a witch that would live forever, over and over again in different times, different lives. He was also in danger. He didn’t know what to do what to think, how to feel. His mind felt clouded, or overstuffed, that was a better word. She had been trying to help, to warn him, but she couldn’t, not fully. He kept thinking about everything she said. Somehow he felt like he could trust her, and yet he also felt like he couldn’t. This is what he meant by being overstuffed. He kept having different opinions on everything, different gut reactions. Like now, he sort of wanted to run to Derek’s loft and ask for his help, and advice. But he also felt like he should do this alone, that he couldn’t trust anyone but himself. He felt empty and devoid of emotion, and he also felt like he was overflowing with emotions. He felt like he wanted to see his dad, but more of her words surrounded his thoughts.

_“He is not your father, he is blood, he is DNA that created you, but not your father. Your father died thousands of years ago. The man you call father now, is just someone you used to be reborn.”_

Stiles’ head hurt, he was thinking and walking his brain felt like it had been split in half and now both sides were trying to take more control of the other.

_“The bullet is what killed you in another life. After our first deaths you created this spell after you found your old grimoire. You realized that we didn’t remember out past lives and you were curious. For the Spell we need an object with a strong connection to our past lives and it will bring you the memories of it. The only thing I could find was this bullet.”_

He patted his pocket, the bullet resting inside. He took it when he left. He felt like it wasn’t right in her possession. He also felt like he wanted nothing to do with it. Being so conflicted was exhausting, mentally.

He went into his other pocket and pulled out his phone. He had gotten it with Lavette. Apparently they went phone shopping, clothes shopping, and furniture shopping for that house. Her house. Their house. That’s another thing that concerned him. She had plans, lots of them.     

_“Well, this house is for us. You don’t remember yet, be we were really close, the closest of the six of us. We had plans, to be together, and now that I found you we can. This house is where we can live the rest of our lives, we can have kids, be a family. You always wanted a bunch of them. Your own small army you always used to say.”_

Stiles shivered remembering those words. According to her they were star-crossed or something like that. That in every life they found each other and were meant to be together. When she said that he knew he needed to leave. Stiles wouldn’t mind getting to know her, finding out if her story was true. But she already bought a house, and she had expected Stiles to move in with her. She wanted him to give up everything he had in this life and be with her.

“ _They are not really your friends. They are just people you surrounded yourself with because of my absence. They don’t know anything about you, not the real you. I do. I have known you for thousands of years. Millions of them. I know everything about you. I have always been here for you. They are just ants, just tiny things in this life. They live and they will die and not even make the tiniest of dents in your life.”_

Stiles didn’t want to believe that. He couldn’t, they meant so much to him. Scott, Scott was his brother, he was more than what any sort of actual blood brother would have been like. Allison, Allison was like the strong sister, who you wrestled and lost to every time. Erica, Erica was like the cougar aunt who always wore push-up bras, crop tops, and heels, even in the winter. Boyd, Boyd was like that one Uncle that always got you the worst gift at Christmas but you still pretended you liked it anyway. Jackson, Jackson was like the asshole cousin in the family you don’t know why you tolerate but you do anyway. Lydia, Lydia was like the awesome aunt who helps you sneak into clubs and gets you through your first pot experience. Ethan and Aiden, they were like the awesome cousins who always had awesome stories to tell about how they got in trouble and other adventurous experiences they had. Danny, Danny was the cousin you tell all your most inner and deepest darkest secrets to, because you know he won’t judge you. Isaac, Isaac was like that one cousin that is shy around strangers but bold and brave around the family. Peter, Peter is the uncle you stay away from at family gatherings, who gets a little too ‘friendly’ when he’s drunk and you don’t know why he still gets invited. Cora, Cora is the mother that keeps them all together, she’s strong and she’s capable, she is funny and cool and always has your back.

They are all family and he couldn’t give them up he couldn’t say that they don’t make a difference, that they didn’t make a dent. Because they all did, because they all had their own weird place in his life, in his heart. Stiles thought about all of them, all of their parts to play, how much they mattered. Then he thought about Derek.

Derek, who was family, Derek who was always there. Derek who fought to the end. Derek who had saved him many times. Derek who always had a plan. Derek who made this all possible and brought the pack together. Derek who was kind in his own scowling type of way. Derek who had been through a lot of suffering. Derek who had lost almost everything in his life. Derek who Stiles had been in love with from the moment he met him. Derek who Stiles would never be able to let go.

Derek was the symbol for everything new in Stiles’ life. I know that that probably doesn’t make sense. If you really think about it you could say that it should be Peter, considering that he is the one who killed Laura, which caused them to be in the woods which caused Scott to be bitten and turned. You would think that everything new started with Peter. But not for Stiles it didn’t. For Scott yes that’s true. But for Stiles things didn’t really change for him until the moment he laid eyes on Derek. Just one look at Derek and Stiles questioned his sexuality. What made him question it even more was the fact that Derek acted like a complete asshole. He was dangerous and he didn’t want anything to do with Stiles, even when he said it straight to his face that he didn’t trust him. Stiles still had feelings for him. Even the few times he physically harmed Stiles, shoving him against walls, steering wheels, you name it. He still had that feeling. That pull. He somehow felt like he could always trust Derek. That he would do what he had to when he needed to, and Stiles was right.

Because of Derek, they had formed this pack, this family. A bunch of kids that ran in different circles. That were on different levels of social structure, had all come together. Everyone in the pack had lost something, was hurt in some way, and they had all come together and they were all better for it. Peter may have killed Laura, which started the mess. But Derek cleaned it all up. He turned a bunch of teenagers, lost in their own minds and worlds of pain and made them into werewolf’s, and then into family. Stiles admires Derek for that. Because every growl, and scowl that Derek makes, every time that he has ever pushed anyone away in anger, wasn’t because he was a bad guy, it was because he was a good one that had been hurt too many times.

Stiles blinked back tears. He was being stupid. He had been missing for all of yesterday and most of today. They were all probably worried sick, and he was just walking around thinking about his feelings. He should go to the loft or at least make a call. He pulled out the phone from his pocket that he bought with Lavette. He wanted to call, but he didn’t know what to say. ‘Hey guys I’m sure you all probably thought I was kidnapped by some supernatural being. But I was actually shopping, with a witch who is my possible soul mate. Hope you weren’t too worried.’ Stiles didn’t see that ending well. There would probably be relief, and then anger at him for making them worry so much.

Stiles decided that he should go home. If there was anyone who deserved an immediate response that he was okay and alive it was his father. He quickly turned around and made his way home. He wasn’t far from it only about ten minutes. On his way there he kept thinking about what he should do. He didn’t want to move in with Lavette, but he did want to get to know her. She was the only other witch he knew, and there was the fact that he was in danger.

_“Because of the fact that you are a witch you would be sought after. Because of your power, and knowledge once you get all of your memories back. We have been sought after and hunted in all of our lives by strangers. We always managed to get away, to conceal ourselves. After all our power is unlimited, and we can do anything, but it’s not a stranger hunting you. It’s another witch, and a witch against another witch is equal ground. You are new to your powers. You don’t know how to control them yet, and she will take advantage of that.”_

This mysterious she. She wants Stiles dead for reasons unknown to him and Lavette. That’s another thing that makes stiles not want to trust her. She came all this way to supposedly protect him, from this witch that she can’t find, and doesn’t know her motives. How exactly does she even know that he is in danger?

Stiles was now home. Just walking in the front door. His father wasn’t there. As usual. He looked around this place, this house. He had lived in it his whole life. This life. He felt nothing for it. He didn’t feel attached, it seemed familiar, but not like a place that truly mattered. It was like a hotel that he had stayed in for really long time, but it wasn’t home. Once again he felt emotionally numb. He took in everything, all that he knew all that he knowledge that he had, all the experiences, and it was like they didn’t matter.

His home, the place he always used to feel safe, free, and comfortable. Now it was just another house. A place where he remembered he spent most of his time alone. He wasn’t sad at that thought. It was just an observation. He thought about how his father probably didn’t even notice Stiles’ absence. He never usually did, considering that he was always gone himself. Once again there was no emotion to that thought, it was just simply stating the facts. No matter how deep, or mundane. It just didn’t affect him.

_“I didn’t change you, Genim. I couldn’t help all the way, so you won’t get much memories back if any. But you will be more like your past self. You will feel things like you used to, and know simple things and facts.”_

For some reason the spell didn’t go correctly, all he would get are impressions, and emotions. (Or lack of.) He could tell his past self didn’t like to trust, or get emotionally involved. His past self was always thinking. Assessing. Subtle things, making sure everything in his surroundings was as it should be. If Stiles was in danger, he could see why Lavette chose this life to help him. If careful enough, he could see any attack coming. He was always on alert. Not a jump at shadows alert. Just aware of everything. Stiles wondered what could have caused him to become like this.  

Lavette said they were all him with different experiences. An experience can change a person. Like learning from mistakes will stop you from doing something again, or at least approaching it differently. Something about that life made him cold, and detached. Made him feel nothing for the people he loved and the home he has always lived in, even his jeep, his beautiful jeep that he carelessly left in the dirt next to the road. Crashed and broken.  

The only thing he really felt was curiosity. It seemed like a strange mix, not having feelings, and yet wanted to know everything about anything. He wanted to know how things worked, how they came to be, and why. He wanted there to be no stone unturned, he didn’t want there to be a speck on knowledge that he didn’t have. Looking around his house. He wondered how he was able to stay so happy, to stay so… not morbid. His mother died when he was eight. It crushed him, and his father was never there, always at work. This house Stiles had always lived in was so empty. He had grown up with one friend and one only. He was in love with a girl who didn’t even know his name until shit hit the fan and she was being used by peter to come back to life. He had always been at the bottom of the totem pole called a social life. It was peculiar, most people in that situation wouldn’t be as optimistic as he had been. Wouldn’t have been able to turn out how he did. He still came out on top, he never wanted to give up on anything or anyone. He always went the extra mile, and he stayed himself and strong.

Stiles walked upstairs to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself, the same refection he had seen every day his entire life, and he tried to figure himself out. He spent his entire life just thinking he was a human. That all he could bring to the table was sarcasm. That in a pack of werewolf’s, a used to be kanima, a banshee, a hunter, and Druid. He was the weakest. That he could only be bait, and do research. Now he knew what he was, a Witch that has created spells, that can heal himself from any wound, that has lived hundreds of different lives. And when he looks in the mirror he doesn’t even look the tiniest bit different. It’s the same face he saw in the mirror before all of this. How can so much about you change, and you not really change at all? 

He thought again about Lavette’s words. How he just surrounded himself with them to fill her absence, how they were ants and didn’t make dents in his life. How they would come and go and wouldn’t matter. That his real father lived thousands of years ago. With every new realization, with every new thought it seemed more and more that what she was saying was slightly truer. All of his life you could describe him as alone and misunderstood, and it didn’t affect him. He was in love with Lydia who didn’t know his name and it didn’t matter to him. Now he was in love with Derek and he had no plans to pursue him and it was okay.

Stiles had built up all these emotions, and connections and was okay without following through, as if he only loved them simply because he wanted somebody to love. It didn’t matter how they felt about him, just that he cared. Maybe deep down Stiles always knew that this was just a passing time in his life, that he would move on and this… loneliness, if you could even call it that. His mother died and yes that hurt, how could it not? He had panic attacks, saw a shrink, but what about everything else? His father was never home, and he didn’t feel anything towards that, he should miss his father, wish he was home more. But he didn’t, he just accepted it. Scott was barley ever free to hang out anymore, because he was so wrapped up in learning how to be a better alpha with Derek, and hanging out with Allison. Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson had become quite the trio, always hanging out. Mostly because Lydia took pity on him, and Jackson went everywhere Lydia went. Erica and Boyd were as always inseparable, although that term could literally be used to describe the twins. Deaton wasn’t exactly hangout with material, Stiles actually didn’t like Deaton, not even a little bit. He simply put up with him because he did sometimes provide valuable information to the pack. If not for that, then simply because he didn’t have a specific reason for not liking him. Cora and Danny, really seemed to hit it off as friends, oddly they liked all the same stuff and were just like pieces of the same puzzle. Just don’t ask about Peter, because no.

In all of this pack, this pack he called family, in his actual father, Stiles realized something yet again. That he didn’t really fit in, he didn’t really have a place. It wasn’t an actual place, it wasn’t like they all had assigned seats. I mean emotionally, and socially. In this pack there are no, ‘popular kids’ or ‘losers’. But there are groups, groups of closeness, best friends, boyfriends and girlfriends. Stiles was just not in one of those groups, he knew them and they knew him. Scott was his best friend, but they weren’t in the same group not really, not anymore. Stiles had sort of known that for quite some time, at least somewhere in the back of his mind. But now realizing it completely, he was able to look at the full picture. He never really gave himself a chance to be a part of these groups. They weren’t pushing him out, he just wasn’t going in.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he felt a warm tear fall down his cheek and it pulled him out of his mind. Once again he chided himself, everyone was probably pulling out their hair worrying about him, and he was standing at home completely okay, being an idiot for making them worry longer than necessary. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed Derek’s number in from memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about, what we have learned of Lavette's plans, and what Stiles has learned so far from her?
> 
> What do you think of Stiles' feelings towards the pack, and Derek?
> 
> What do you think of this danger that Stiles is in, and this Mysterious she?  
>  Thanks for reading :)


	12. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed this story so much and have gone in such a drastic change from where i originally planned it, i should change the summary for it. honestly. Its like a completely different story. You know what i am. ha ha. But i'm horrible at summary's :( I wish they would just write themselves.

Stiles grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed is Derek’s number from memory.

“Hello?” Derek said, after he answered on the third ring. He sounded grumpy, more than his normal amount of grumpy.

“Hey uh, It’s me.” Stiles said suddenly feeling like his awkward, normal self. Fidgeting slightly. He felt relieved for some reason. It just washed over him, like he was free. Or like he had just had a weight on his shoulder and it lifted it.

“Stiles! Oh my god. Where are you?” Derek asked, voice suddenly rushing and speeding up at the sound of Stiles’ voice.

“I’m um, I’m fine and safe, I know you guys were probably worried about me, but I was fine this whole time. I’m sorry about taking so long to call you and tell you that.” Stiles said.

“We were looking for you all day and night. Where have you been?” Derek asked

“There is this girl, a witch, she found me and I was with her this whole time.” Stiles said. Derek didn’t say anything after that. Stiles stood there listening into the phone waiting for some deep breath and then probably a lecture or Derek venting about how worried he was and how Stiles should never do it again. “Derek?” Stiles asked making sure he was still there. Even looking at the phone to make sure he didn’t hang up.

“Where are you?” Derek said, voice dangerously deep. It was his Alpha voice, mostly used when threatening people. Stiles stilled he didn’t know if he wanted Derek to know where he was. He felt like himself, but still wanted to think. His plan had just been to let everyone know he was okay. Not see them. “Stiles!” Derek barked into the phone grabbing Stiles’ straying attention.

“I’m at home.” Stiles said, and not a second later the call ended. Stiles sighed. Derek was no doubt running over. He was ready to be torn a new one by him. He was probably going to scream, yell, growl, all those things he’s good at. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. But he didn’t care. He felt the numbing coming over him again. Derek coming over was more a problem of safety than anything else. Derek was a werewolf, a strong one, an alpha, with a large pack. That made him stronger than most Alpha’s. Stiles wasn’t scared of him, but it never hurt to be cautious. 

Derek was there sooner than Stiles expected. But that it was only because he drove rather than ran over in anger. He even knocked on the front door. Stiles got off his bed and went to open the door. His feelings started to seep in again. He felt like he was getting whiplash from the constant back and forth, between having emotions and not.

Derek slammed Stiles into his chest and held him there with a tight hug. Derek was warm and smelled nice. He mostly smelled like green sour apples, and grapes. Stiles was hungry, he just remembered that he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. He pulled back from the hug intending to go into the kitchen and get something to eat, but Derek growled.

“Derek, you know you’re going to have to let me go eventually. Whether it be; I need to eat, pee, breath, or simply need to stretch my arms.” Stiles said, in his playful chastising tone. He once again tried to pull away and Derek just gripped him tighter and growled. “Derek, come on, I know you were worried but you don’t have to try and fuse my body with yours.” Stiles said with an uncertain chuckle. Derek was acting strange, different. The hugs were new, but they only lasted about at a moment. Now it was death grip and he didn’t want to let go. A couple of months ago Derek probably wouldn’t even pretend to be worried about Stiles. Now it was apologies and text messages, affection, and sleeping in the same bed. What was changing lately?

Derek began nosing at Stiles’ hair smelling it. Stiles knew what scenting was, he had seen animal planet, but why was Derek doing it to him. Was he really worried that much? Stiles decided to give into the hug a little. It’s not like a little physical affection would kill him. Plus Derek really did smell nice, and was warm. Stiles kept thinking about how his arm would be the perfect pillow to lay on.

Derek began nosing down further, first it lowered to his ear, and now his neck. Stiles held back chuckles as Derek’s nose tickled the crook of his neck. Derek moved more, encouraged by Stiles’ chuckles, and wanting to make him laugh more. Stiles eventually couldn’t hold back the laughing anymore. He was uncontrollably laughing and squirming away, trying to escape the torture that is called tickling. Derek somehow managed to catch Stiles’ hands in his armpits, the effectively locking them there, keeping Stiles’ as much in place as possible.

“Ha, ha, Derek, I can’t- ha, ha, ha, stop-, ha, ha!” Derek then snuggled his entire face, stubble and all, into Stiles’ neck, causing him to laugh even more.

Stiles didn’t know what changed, but suddenly Derek stilled all movement. The mood in the room changed, and not for the better. Derek lifted his head from the crook of Stiles’ neck, still not letting him go but putting a little space between. Stiles could clearly see his face. Derek was completely shifted. Eyes red, fangs out. Stiles couldn’t see his hands but he would bet his left nut, they were out.

“Derek…?” Stiles asked. Derek looked at Stiles with eyes that seemed far away. He was looking directly at him, and yet not at all. Stiles tried once again to back out of Derek’s grasp. But this time instead of just growling, Derek actually nipped at Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles yelped in more of surprise than anything else. Derek tilted his head slightly to the side, and looked at Stiles’ curiously. Derek blinked a couple of times, and Stiles didn’t know what to do, it was like Derek was a complete animal. Derek leaned it and licked Stiles’ cheek. Ewe. Stiles quickly rubbed his shoulder, and Derek whimpered at the action, and then licked Stiles again on the same cheek.

“Derek, ewe, that’s gross, stop licking me.” Stiles said, in a tone that you would use on a dog. Oddly Stiles was reminded of a dog when looking at Derek’s actions. Stiles probably would have found this funny, and a story that he looked forward to telling the rest of the pack later, but he didn’t find this funny. He was actually worried. He felt like he was in danger, like something was going to be taken from him.

He can’t have it!

It was an impulse thought. Stiles didn’t know what it was, he didn’t know why Derek couldn’t have it. But Stiles felt like he needed to protect it. Whatever it was. Derek didn’t have any inclination of the inner turmoil going on within Stiles. He also had no care that Stiles wanted the licking to stop.

Instead of little swipes on his face he started making long meaningful trails from the crook of his neck up to his ear. Stiles shivered. Which honestly more out of fear than it was arousal. Even though he was feeling both. He was conflicted again. He was comforted by Derek’s warmth, it drew him in and he didn’t want to leave this embrace. Derek touching him, licking him, it made his skin tingle, in excitement and want. But on the other hand, Stiles felt like Derek was too hot and he needed air, to be free of Derek. He felt like he was being smothered by Derek, it made his skin itch and prickle.

Derek kept licking, and touching Stiles, and he kept going back and forth between the two different feelings. He didn’t even notice that they had started taking steps back until he was pressed between Derek and the wall.

He looked up at Derek’s face. Fangs and red eyes still there, and Stiles didn’t know why. It’s not like there was any danger around. There was no wolfs bane in his house, and Derek certainly wasn’t worried or threatened. He was calm, Stiles could feel Derek’s heart beat and it was a normal steady pace. Whatever was going on, Derek wasn’t in his right mind. Stiles had to stop this. Derek didn’t have feelings for Stiles this was some weird thing that he needed to stop before it went too far and got awkward, to the point where Stiles and Derek would have to avoid each other for the rest of their lives.   

But awkward was a bus that passed as soon as Derek shoved his hands inside of Stiles’ pants. He wasn’t paying attention to where Derek’s hands were before but now apparently they were exploring his underwear trying to get to the skin. Stiles’ skin began to tingle, it was already tingling before because of Derek tickling and licking, but this was different. He felt like it was coming from inside him rather than the outside.

“Okay Derek, that’s it you have had you weird moment, time to snap out of it.” Stiles said as he tried pulling his arms from under Derek’s arm pits. Dang he had some huge muscles, it felt like his hands were locked between rocks. Derek continued to explore the inside of Stiles’ pants not paying attention to Stiles’ squirming or talking.

The feeling inside of Stiles grew more and more, and he found that it wasn’t really a tingle, but a pull. It felt like something was being pulled out of him. It wasn’t his magic, it was a different feeling. Like almost some phantom object. It was just something that wasn’t alive, and flowing, like his magic often felt.

“Derek stop.” Stiles said but it was just barely above a whisper. He felt low on breath. Like he wasn’t pulling in enough oxygen. It was more like the feeling in your chest when you are about to throw up and you taking quick and short breaths. It was exactly like that. In fact Stiles was feeling nauseous. His head was burning and he was starting to sweat. He needed to do something. Get Derek away.

Then Stiles remembered. He’s a witch he can just do magic. He focused. All he needed to do was knock Derek back a few steps. He concentrated, and felt the energy build up inside him, his fingers had that familiar prickle to them.

“Get back!” He commanded and Derek went flying across the room. It was a little further than Stiles intended but, it still got the job done. Only problem was, he didn’t realize exactly how weak and nauseous he felt. Derek holding him was the only thing keeping him standing. He fell to the ground and slowly felt the dizziness and nausea go away from him. His breathing went back to normal but he felt confused, and different.

**Derek Pov**

Derek being thrown across the room knocked him back to his senses. He had been at home while the rest of the pack kept an eye out for Stiles. He had been ‘grounded’ by Cora. Since he kept lashing out, well his wolf kept lashing out. He was so worried for Stiles he was constantly tipping the edge letting his wolf take control. It was horrible when Stiles was missing. He kept tapping into his Alpha ability trying to sense Stiles but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t sense even the slightest thing on Stiles. He had begun to worry that Stiles might be dead as a reason why he couldn’t sense him. When Stiles called and said that he had been with a girl the whole time. Derek didn’t know if he should feel, sad, angry, jealous, or relieved. All he could do was focus on the need to see Stiles with his own two eyes.

Stiles told him he was at home and Derek was still tiptoeing on the line between him and his wolf. He was calm enough to know to drive over. He even paced himself and walked, then knocked on the door. He could hear Stiles’ heart beat as he comes down the steps and open the door. One look at Stiles and Derek HAD to touch him. Like he would physically be in pain if he didn’t. Stiles smelled like home, and Cinnamon. He couldn’t let go of Stiles, all he could do was focus on him, on his heart beat, his scent, the way he felt in Derek’s arms. He thought about never getting a chance to really take in Stiles’ whole being like this.

Stiles was saying something, but Derek was more listening to the sound of his voice than the words. When Stiles started to pull away Derek just held onto him tighter. He wasn’t ready to let him go. He didn’t ever want to let Stiles go. He had gone missing three times in four days. Derek wanted to do nothing more than hold Stiles for the rest of eternity. Stiles chuckled a little bit and it made Derek happy. The sound of Stiles laugh was one of his favorite sounds in the world. Stiles was always so bright, and full of wit and sarcasm. There never seemed to be a day that went by where Stiles didn’t laugh. There was never a day where Derek didn’t want to hear his laugh.

He began nosing lower and lower down to Stiles’ neck, where he knows for a fact is one of his major tickle points. He rubs his face stubble and all into Stiles’ neck and gets a full laugh and Stiles begging him to stop. Stiles couldn’t see it but Derek was smiling and laughing as well. Well, that was until Stiles squirmed and their hips rubbed together. Derek stilled all movements. He wasn’t sure Stiles even realized that it happened. But it did, and suddenly playful tickling turned into extreme horniness. Normally Derek would have been able to control it. He would in a normal situation, let go of Stiles and make his way somewhere safe to calm down, or rub one out. However, Derek was already tipping over the edge with his wolf, and his wolf won.

His wolf was educated in how sex went, what animal wasn’t? It was simple put the penis into the receiving sexual orifice. But it wasn’t educated in the clothing department. Which hindered him from getting to the sexual orifice. He backed out of the crook of Stiles neck to survey him. Stiles was quickly identified as his mate, but he didn’t know much of anything else, like why his mate wasn’t naked. He looked at the difference between Stiles’ shirt and face and wondered what the heck was on him. Just for good measure that there was a foreign object on his body he licked his mates face to make sure of the difference of feel.

One swipe and yep he was sure that it was different. However he was confused when his mate wiped off his cheek. Did he do something wrong? Did he not want his scent? Was he not aroused? The wolf licked his face again, and his mate spoke. He didn’t really understand, so he licked again and again. His mate started squirming away, if he was really in distress the wolf would have let him go, but he could smell the arousal coming off of his mate, so it didn’t let go. In fact it started walking him and his mate over to a nearby wall to help him keep his mate as still as possible while he figured out what this weird stuff was that was on his body. His mate was talking again saying stuff and he was paying no attention. He was determined to get his mate naked, so they could, well… mate. After much searching and trying to figure out what was on his mate, he was able to slip his hands through the first layer of clothing and was now searching to get through the next. He was just about to get through when suddenly he was thrown across the room, and he felt himself again.

He looked up from the floor feeling slightly disoriented, but soon shaking it off. He looked over to Stiles who was sitting on the floor looking lost somehow. He walked over.

**Stiles POV**

The room spun a little bit. Good thing he was already on the floor or he would fall, again. Dennis walked over and sat in front of him. No. Not Dennis. Michael. Michael doesn’t have a scar. Not wait. Michael's hands are burned. His hands aren’t burned. In fact this guy is perfect. Completely scar free. Who is this? Oh wait Derek, that’s who it is. Derek, werewolf Alpha. Wait but who are, Dennis, and Michael?

**_ Dead.  _ **

That’s what pulled up into his mind. Apparently that’s all that was really important. He couldn’t think of anything else about them. Dennis, and Michael. There was something about them, he knew it, but he didn’t know it. Like he forgot, when he just learned about them. Or not really learned. He just knew. How did he know?

Where was he? He looked around. A house. His house. The house he lived in with his father. But which one? John, Henry, Alex, or Jacob? Oh wait, it was John, John Stilinski. And he was Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. But why? Why that name. That’s not his normal name, or even his real name here anyway. Its Genim, it’s always been Genim. Why did he change it? Was he hiding it? Or was he just hiding in general? Why would he be hiding?

He looked at the wolf’s face blankly in thought. There was something he was forgetting. Something big. The wolf was saying something, trying to get his attention probably. But that didn’t matter at the moment. Something was wrong. In his head, or in his heart? No his hands, their color. He looked down at his hands, inspecting them. He tried to go off memory, but everything had been jumbled around. Like someone had put his brain in a blender. His thoughts and memories were just floating around him all jumbled up. He needed something to ground him so he could think.

**_ The Bullet.  _ **

He remembered it and it snapped into his attention. His hand instantly dug for his pocket, the moment his hand touched the bullet, it was like someone had hit his power button and his mind just shut off. Well, not really shut off. But everything did stop. The internal questions, the confusion were gone.

“Personal space is a real thing, and you are totally in mine.” Stiles said standing up and taking a step to the side, cautions not to get pinned between him and the wall again. Derek stood up and took a step back.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Derek said looking complete wrecked with worry.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t be considering you basically just molested me, or at least did some form of sexual harassment to me. But I’m okay.” Stiles said feeling the numbness. With Derek here it felt different. Stronger, or maybe more real? Like an actual thing. Kind of like when you go to the dentist and they numb your mouth to do a filling and your tongue is numb, and you play with it rubbing it along your teeth and you don’t really feel but somehow still do, like you feel the absence of feeling.

That’s how Stiles felt towards Derek. It wasn’t this real or noticeable when he was thinking about the house. He felt distant from the house. But he didn’t _feel_ the distance. But with Derek he felt everything that he didn’t feel.

He felt that he didn’t care about how good Derek smelled. He felt he didn’t care how cute Derek looked sheepish, and embarrassed at his behavior. He didn’t care how much he liked it when Derek was licking all over his neck. He didn’t care about Derek, and that didn’t make Stiles feel sad, or empty. Just uninterested. But somehow he still had the care to act natural, like he didn’t feel physically away from his emotions.

He had just gotten a bunch of things from his past lives. Different fathers, their names at least. And Derek. He had gotten two other Derek’s. Dennis, and Michael. They all looked the same but not really. One had a scar, and the other burned hands. Stiles wasn’t sure when he met them, in what life or even year. He couldn’t think of any tips to them, except Dennis had a sword. At least he thinks he remembers one. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I wasn’t in control. My wolf was. I can’t control it sometimes.” Derek started apologizing profusely. Stiles shakes his head, trying to act as forgiving as his face can muster. Which is honestly not even a little bit.

“It’s fine.” Stiles tried to give his most genuine smile. It felt so forced and probably looked it, but he didn’t care if Derek saw through it. Derek got quiet for a moment, looking like he was debating something. He opened his mouth a few times and then closed it. Finally he looked up at Stiles.  

“Stiles, I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, DUNN! Derek told him!!! How do you think Stiles will react? What do you think of Stiles getting pieces of his past? What do you think was going on with Stiles when Derek was "Molesting" him? How do you think Lavette will take this when/if she finds out? What are your thoughts about the bullet? How do you think the Pack will react to everything, like Stiles meeting another witch, and Still the Mysterious 'she' that he has yet to tell them about?
> 
> And just so everyone knows i have no idea how to explain emotional numbness, and i recently got a filling so i just used that to explain it. Sorry if it was a horrible explanation.


	13. Derek stepped in. This girl/witch/bitch/whatever! Was trying to drive a wedge between Stiles and the pack. That was not going to happen on Derek’s watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter killed me. I was sitting here pulling my hair out because i honestly could not decide what to do with it. I honestly, like i swear, wrote ten different scenario's of where this chapter could go. Like seriously, there were ten word documents of different ways this chapter could have went. I was so, so, so conflicted. I was like there should be violence, but no i don't want violence yet. Then i was like, Stiles should totally tell Derek he loved him back, but then i thought maybe not yet. Then i remembered that they still needed to tell the pack that Stiles was fine and Alive. But i also wanted Lavette to be known to everyone, and bring her more present into the story so we can all get a better view and handle on her so we can get closer to her ending game plan. Also i wanted to set it up so next chapter i can go into the story of Stiles' past lives. Or at least his first life. So now it is just this.

“Stiles. I’m in love with you.”

Derek and Stiles stood staring at each other for a long moment. It seemed like hours passed with every second. Derek stood, holding his breath. He thought about Stiles, how he needed him. How he almost lost him, how he had thought about what he would do if Stiles had died. How he couldn’t go another second of his life hiding it. Not doing something about it. And now that he did, that he told him he waited. He needed to hear Stiles’ response. To know how he felt.

Stiles heard the words. He understood them. But he just didn’t know what to do. He had the bullet in his hand. He had just went numb and now he felt feelings trying to come back in. It was strange though. They couldn’t. He felt them just on the edge, trying to get in, but something was holding them back. He wanted to feel. He wanted to be happy. He would be, he should be. Derek Hale. The man he had been in love with since he laid eyes on him, just said that he was in love with him.

He wanted to want to jump up and down. He wanted to want to run into Derek’s arms and hug the life out of him, or maybe possibly attack Derek’s lips with his own. He wanted to want Derek. But he didn’t. He looked at Derek and saw… Derek, a werewolf. A _dangerous_ , strong, werewolf. One that had just told him sometimes he couldn’t control himself.

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He was stuck where he was standing. Fighting between feeling and not feeling. Stiles opened his mouth. He needed to say something. He didn’t know what, but anything would have been better than this punishing silence. But before he could get a word out both of their attentions were pointed to the front door where Lavette was standing.

“Genim. I felt there was something wrong. Are you all right.” She said as she walked over to Stiles passing Derek without giving him so much as a glance, acting like he wasn’t even in the room.

“Lavette.” Stiles said surprised to see her. But honestly happy for the distraction, and escape out of that situation. Derek sniffed the air, and at her scent. He recognized it. The same scent in the street when Stiles’ jeep crashed. She was there, she’s the one who took Stiles. He growled at her, eyes flashing alpha red.

She looked at him amused. “You really think you are even a blip on my radar wolf? I could end you before you even had time to blink.” She said with a laugh stepping over and looking at him directly. The air around them screamed danger. Stiles decided to step in before they actually started fighting.

“Let’s not talk about ending people. Lavette why are you here?” Stiles asked.

“I already told you, my love. I could feel something was wrong so I came right over. Was this pest bothering you?” She said, sideways glancing at Derek. Derek wanted to rip her throat out of two reasons. Love and pest.

“What did you mean you could feel something wrong?” Stiles asked. Ignoring the part about Derek being a pest. He didn’t miss how Derek growled low in his throat at the word.

“Well like I said we are connected… and I did a spell, just because of the other witch. You insisted on leaving even though it wasn’t safe.” She said acting innocent.

“What type of spell?” Stiles asked, mood changing.

“Just one that lets me know what you’re feeling. So I will know if you feel like you’re in danger, being threatened, or even hurt.” She said nonchalantly, as if she told him she went for a walk.

Stiles doesn’t like that, not even a little bit. Still in his numb state he is learning more and more there are a few things he can feel. He can feel curiosity. He has caution, and strong sense of self preservation. He can feel anger, and Lavette was making him angry.

“Why didn’t you ask, or at least tell me? That’s an invasion of privacy. Maybe I don’t want you to know how I feel. You don’t even know the name of this witch who is supposedly after me so honestly you’re no more help to me than anyone else at the moment. If I’m honest, I’m not seeing why I should get emotionally invested in you!” He yelled. He felt safe in his anger. Like it was right. He didn’t get that achy feeling in his stomach, his hands didn’t shake, and he didn’t feel bad about yelling.

It’s normal to feel bad about yelling at someone. It happens often. You feel like you hurt their feelings. You think about how you would feel if someone yelled at you and that causes you to feel bad. But he felt good, being angry was no longer something that came with downsides. You don’t like something you fix it, as brutally as possible. Because it’s quicker that way. People respond to hostile environments more than peaceful, because they know not to think they have a choice. They just do as they are told and suck it up.

Lavette bowed her head slightly, although she looked happier than threatened or sad. Why was that? Why was she even bowing in the first place?

“I’m sorry Genim, I should have asked.” With that Stiles wasn’t angry anymore and the problem was solved. How was she able to do that? Calm him down when he didn’t even think he needed to be calmed.

Derek stood confused at the interactions between them. Stiles was acting like a completely different person, and this girl. The same girl he smelled when he was trying to get to Stiles. The last person he remembered before waking up trapped in mountain ash in the middle of the street, ready to be plowed by any car that drove by. This girl that took Stiles. This girl that was a witch. This witch that called Stiles ‘My love’.

“Stiles? Why does she keep calling you Genim?” Derek asked breaking the silence that befell the room. They both looked over at Derek. Stiles felt the feeling fighting to get through once again but they didn’t. Why the hell was that!? But Lavette spoke first once again seeming amused at Derek’s existence.

“Because that’s his name.” She says and then turns to Stiles. “Genim. This is exactly what I meant. He doesn’t know you. Not even your name, something a stranger could find out. You wrap yourself in these… animals, why? For something to keep you warm? Make you feel loved? Because this poor excuse you call a ‘family’, a pack, is never going to live up to me, and our real friends. That are out there. Why are you still wasting your time with them? I’m here now. You don’t have to limit yourself, make yourself feel weaker, so that you can feel protected. You don’t need protecting. You are the one they should be protecting themselves from.”

Every word was a hit of helium to the balloon that is his pride. While in all his life, Stiles has been seen as the weak one, someone who is an easy target. He had never felt weak in his heart. He has saved this pack a time or two. Whether it be with all the right knowledge or quick thinking or that one time with he and Derek in the pool. By Lavette’s description, there are three other witches out there, just like him, living over and over again, seeming to never fit in. He would like to meet them. Well, all except the one who may or may not want him dead.

“Wasting his time with us?” Derek stepped in. This girl/witch/bitch/whatever! Was trying to drive a wedge between Stiles and the pack. That was not going to happen on Derek’s watch. “I don’t know who you are and why you think after a day with Stiles you think you have some sort of right to him. But you don’t. Stiles is family, he is pack, and you are the outsider, you are the one who doesn’t belong. I don’t know who you are calling his ‘real’ friends but I like to think that being a real friend. Means being here, means shedding blood, sweat, and tears for each other. Means sticking together through good and bad times, means fighting with and for each other. I may not know this ‘Genim’ name, but I know him. I know that he eats more than any of the werewolf’s in this pack. I know he has the smarts to rival Lydia. I know that he always has a box of pop tarts under his bed. I know that he puts on three times the amount of needed deodorant on days he skips taking a shower because he gets paranoid that he stinks. I know that when he hears a new song he listens to it exactly fifteen times in a row before he gets tired of it. I know that he secretly hates any fruit if it still has the seeds in it. I know how fast his heart beats when he is trying not to cry. I know how slow it beats when he’s stayed awake for over twenty-four hours, and I know he hates it when someone tries to hurt the people he loves. So you better back the hell off! Calling him love and claiming that you know him! Because you don’t!”  By the time Derek finished his fangs were out and his red eyes and claws were present. Lavette’s heart was racing, she was scared. He could smell the fear rolling off of her. She had messed with the wrong Alpha.

He looked over at Stiles and was surprised by the look on his face.

Stiles was smiling. Smiling like an idiot. Half way through Derek’s rant, the numbness finally gave in and he felt. He felt his love for Derek. He felt that Derek loved him. Really loved him. They type of love he never thought he would get in return from Derek. Why couldn’t his stupid feelings have come back earlier so he could have told Derek he loved him right when he said it? It didn’t matter, because Derek Hale was really in love with him, and Stiles loved him back. 

Lavette looked over at Stiles and saw the goofy grin on his face, and her fear turned into blood boiling anger.

“That’s this life! I knew Genim since before we knew what paper was! Before there were Pop tarts, before there was music, before there was language. I knew him before he felt the need to hide his tears! When he was truly happy! Before he experienced loss. I know him, I have known him all my life, in all my lives. I know which traits come and go! Where deep inside he will always be the same, the very essence of his soul that can’t be filed down by death! You don’t know him. You know silly facts that anyone who has been in his circle of trust for any amount of time can find out. You think you love him? I know you do, but you don’t love him. You haven’t earned the right to say that you love him. Not until you have yearned for him for over a thousand years, being called his friend watching him fall in love with someone else over and over. Not until you have lost everything, lost him, over and over again like I have. Missed hundreds of opportunities to tell him how you feel. Not until you literally give up everything even your sanity just so you can keep him close because it’s better than nothing. Not until you have been so jealous, so angry that everyone else gets to have him, and they don’t appreciate him like you would. How you would treat him like a king and they only treat him like an equal! You think that you can come into his life while he is hurt, fix him up, provide a distraction, fill that empty void in his heart, make him think he needs you, and think that is love! If you think that then you don’t even deserve to breathe the same air as him. Or even know him! Because while you think that this love of yours is selfless, you’re wrong you are using him, and I won’t let you!”

Stiles stood mouth agape. Stunned at her words. Still at Derek’s as well. Lavette and Derek stood looking at each other with looks that could kill, tension high. Both saying what they needed to say, couldn’t think of anything else. _But who had won? What was the prize again?_ Stiles thought to himself. He was soon reminded when their attentions turned back to him. Both started intently at him. Oh god. He was the prize. This girl that he just met that he had apparently known for thousands of years that was in love with him. Or this wolf. That he had known for a couple of years, who had just not even more than ten minutes ago told him that he was in love with him. And now they expected him to choose.

He didn’t want to though. Of course it probably seems like an easy question doesn’t it? I bet you think he should choose Derek. He is already in love with the guy, and he knows him. Just the other night they slept in the same bed. But the thing is Stiles never really saw a future for them. Derek is the brooding Alpha, who hides his feelings because he’s been hurt too much. He pushes away the people he loves because he doesn’t want them to get hurt because of him. Stiles actually believed that Derek hated him the first couple of years he knew him, and was only just starting to warm up to the guy.

But today, just now, not even four minutes ago Derek just listed things about Stiles that could only have been figured out if he paid attention, and that was proof enough that Derek’s feelings were real. But honestly Derek isn’t the issue. Lavette is. She is an open book that Stiles hasn’t had the time to read. She apparently has been in love with him for thousands of years, in all of her lives. She bought this house, and she wants to have a family in it. She wants to be all domestic. She wants to treat him like a king. But he doesn’t know her. Or why she was friend zoned for so long, but he does know what it’s like to be not seen by the person you love. He was in love with Lydia up until recently, and honestly those feelings are never completely going to go away. Lydia martin stole a special place in his heart long before she even knew he existed.

He knows what it feels like to love someone who doesn’t even realize you exist, and that’s what makes it so hard to sit here and choose. Why doesn't he want to choose? Its because this is his life. The only time someone likes him, he is in the middle of figuring out his magic and his past, and he is forced to choose between someone who he knows and loves, and someone he doesn’t remember but has known for thousands of years and explains loving him like he has loved Lydia. 

Feeling like he is melting under their hard glares he decides to take the third option. Ignore this situation completely.

“Speaking of family and pack, we should probably tell everyone that I’m fine they are probably worried sick still looking for me. I will just um, go call them…. Don’t kill each other.” He says as he slips outside the house. Quickly tapping in Scott’s number into his phone from memory.

 _“Hello?”_ Scott says as he answers his phone on the second ring.

“Hey Scott, it’s me Stiles”

“Stiles! Oh my gosh, are you okay, where are you, are you hurt, are you safe?” Scott says flooding Stiles with questions.

“Um, yeah I’m okay, I’m not hurt and yes I guess I’m safe. I’m at my house, and Derek is here.”

“Ok good. Do you want the pack to meet there? There is no way we are going another minute without seeing you.”

“Um, here? How about we meet at the loft?”

“Okay sure. I will call everyone and meet up there right away. You go now and stay with Derek. You are officially grounded for going missing.”

“Whatever you say Scott, see you soon.” Stiles said with a laugh, then took a deep breath after hanging up the phone. He needed to go back in. he would rather walk back to the loft honestly.

Stiles walked back into the house to find Derek and Lavette having what looked like the most intense staring contest in the world with each other. Looking for any reason to snap and start tearing each other apart. He commends their restraint for not killing each other yet.

“Okay, so the pack is meeting at the loft, let’s go.” Stiles said and they both turned and looked at him. “What?” He asked confused as to why they were not moving.

“Who are you talking to?” They both asked at the same time. Giving each other a distasteful look, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Really you two? You want to play this game? Fine, whoever can get me to the loft faster, is the person I am talking to.” Stiles said not liking this, they are looking for any small victory they could get with Stiles. They are acting really childish about this. A lot more than he would expect. He maybe would expect Derek to have already ripped out her throat, and he is surprised Lavette didn’t turn him into a bug and then squish him under her shoe. This whole situation seemed very high school and not supernatural beings who hate each other fighting over Stiles. But whatever, they honestly had other things to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on this chapter i would really, really like to know what everyone thought on it because, i just stressed over it so much and i honestly think it wasn't that good. So i really want complaints, or complements, or even just a little message like  
> 'could have been better' or 'it was alright'. It's probably horrible and you are totally let down that Derek and Stiles didn't run off into the sunset but, there is really so much more i wanted to add and this story is completely changing. When i finally finish this i'm going to re-write it and do it exactly how i saw it in my head and post it so you can all see how off this became. You are probably going to laugh at me and ask how it was possible for me to change my mind on it so much. 
> 
> But anyway, Thanks for reading!!


	14. “I will give you a few hints. It’s long… it’s thick… and it makes me really happy when you put it in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late and i am sorry but this has been a really busy and bad week. First i have been really busy and then second, my best friend gets into a car accident, it was nothing major and according to her she's "Fine" But i am a worry wuss, so i have to spend at least all day thinking about her and squeeze other things in when i can. 
> 
> But i felt bad not updating so here it is, also i didn't really edit this at all, i trusted word to get everything, but it has let me down grammar wise before. So i am sorry for that. 
> 
> and hey remember those Sexy times i promised in the tags... They still aren't here. Sorry don't be fooled by the title of the chapter.

Getting to the loft in one piece was a real… task. Honestly, how could two people who just met hate each other so much that all they do is argue constantly and make threats at each other? Like seriously they argued about everything. They argued about who was going to take Stiles to the loft, also about if they should even go to the loft. They argued about whether or not Derek had a good car. That mostly came up because of the fact that it only had two seats and Lavette wanted to stay with Stiles.

But now after what seemed like a hundred arguments later they were standing in front of the loft, beginning another argument.

“No! you’re not allowed into the loft, its pack only!” Derek yelled in her face. Standing in front of the door blocking her way.

“I go where Genim goes! If he is going in there so am I!” Lavette yelled back, taking a step closer to him, showing she wasn’t threatened.

“I don’t give a damn about your precious need to follow Stiles everywhere you go. The loft is my home and you are not allowed in!”

“Sorry wolf, but I’m not a vampire I don’t need your permission to enter.” Lavette yelled back.

“You take one step in and I will separate your legs from your body!” With that, like all the other times the argument turned threating they turned to Stiles for the final say. This time he needed to say something because seriously. They were finally right here in the building, all they needed to do was open the door.

“You guys, seriously, I’m done hearing you two argue, and Lavette this is Derek’s loft so it’s really up to him. Now Derek get out of the way I’m going in, you two can argue forever honestly, I’m done listening to it though.”

Stiles rushed past Derek opened the door and walked into the loft. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Deaton, and Cora were already there, everyone else still on their way.

“Stiles!” The four of them yelled and ran over and gave him a hug. Deaton stayed behind not really into the physical contact thing. After the hug they all sort of moved over to the couch as they asked questions.

“Where were you this whole time?” Asked Scott.

“I was… I was with this girl, a witch, named Lavette.”

“The whole time? Derek said you were kidnapped!”  Asked Scott

“Yeah the whole time. She came and found me after I crashed my Jeep, and I was just with her ever since I guess. She um, she wants to protect me.” Stiles said, not wanting to mention how she wants him to leave the pack and move in with her. He doesn’t care about her and Derek both wanting to be with him. No matter what happens he is staying with the pack that is nonnegotiable.

“Protect you? What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“I will explain when the rest of the pack gets here so I can say it all at once.” Stiles said with a sigh. Thinking about it. He didn’t know much of anything. Maybe Lavette should explain. If he can even get her into the loft.

Stiles looks over to the door to see Derek and Lavette arguing still. Just as he is about to roll his eyes and yell at them to stop he notices something. Something about the way they argued. Or maybe the fact that they were arguing rather than killing each other. Derek was the type of guy to shoot first ask questions later. He liked force rather than petty arguing. Yet he was still arguing. They both threatened each other multiple times, but they haven’t done anything.

Why was that? They both hate each other, even though they just met. Lavette already had reservations about the pack. She thinks they are a waste of time and are ants. So why she feels the need to argue with Derek is another thing Sties doesn’t understand.

There is something weird about it all, about how they fight, threaten each other but they don’t kill each other. Or even try to hurt each other. Stiles didn’t know why but there was something weird about it. Just looking at them he could tell something was off.  Maybe the way they argued. Both of them clearly in defense mode, ready to respond to any attack made. But neither of them seem ready to attack, like they both don’t plan on making the first move.

It’s not that it’s so out there. They want to protect themselves, its completely normal… he guessed. But not really when he thought hard about it. Derek was a wolf, being defensive about his pack, his home, anything of his, it was instinct to protect, and then it’s just Derek’s actual nature to be aggressive. So why he was just on defense mode? Why was he not his normal, shoot first ask questions ask later mood? Why was he allowing the petty arguments, and the back and forth threating?  

It all kept coming back to that one simple question: Why weren’t they killing each other.

Stiles sighed after a while not seeing the answer. He felt as if it was the secret to life, and he was just one step away. But he was too tired to think about it anymore he turned back to Scott, who along with everyone else went back to sitting down and hanging out waiting for the rest of the pack.

Looking at Scott, Stiles felt the need to tell Scott everything. Something you only ever get with a best friend. Everything happening so fast Stiles hadn’t really had time to fan girl over the fact that yes Derek Hale was in love with him.

Despite the whole Lavette part of the situation, it was really, really, good news. Like honestly, scream and roll around on the floor and die for just a minute, so Derek can give him CPR. Oh gosh he does not need to think about Derek giving him CPR right now.

“Hey, Scott? Can I talk to you for a second?” Stiles asked trying to sound nonchalant. SO he didn’t show the way his heart was racing to pour out every single thing that he has found out since he practiced magic.

“Yeah sure, dude.” Scott said standing up and turning to face Stiles. Stiles looked around the room for a place they could talk alone without werewolf hearing involved, but then realized there was truly no escape.

“Okay, Scott come with me, and you guy’s” Stiles said pointing to the wolves. “You better not listen in, privet conversation. I will know if you heard, so cover your ears or I will cut them off, and no ears don’t grow back so you will walk around looking deformed. Seriously, if you listen in, I will show you the wrath of the Stilinski.” Stiles said giving them all a pointed look except for Deaton, he wouldn’t hear anything anyway. Stiles grabbed Scotts arm and pulled him into Derek’s room.

“So what’s up?” Scott asked.  

“Okay um, so… Derek told me that he is in love with me.” Stiles rushed out. Feeling like if he didn’t do it now he would never tell him.

“What? Really? When? That’s awesome, you have been in love with him for like ever!” Scott said happy for Stiles, which only made stiles feel bad.

“It is awesome, except… I didn’t say it back, because Lavette walked in and also something really weird is going on with my emotions, like one moment I will be normal, and then next I will be detached and cold, just not caring about anything or anyone but myself. It’s really weird, it keeps coming on and off, randomly, and I can’t control it or really know why it’s happening. Like Lavette did something to me, and she said it was so I can remember my past but I don’t really remember anything, the only thing that is different is sometimes I don’t feel. I think it may be how I was in one of my past lives. Did I tell you about that yet? Apparently its true that witches live over and over again, according to Lavette, there are five of us, and in every life we forget our last one, I’m not sure why. Hold on…. If we aren’t supposed to remember our past lives then how exactly does Lavette know about me, and everything else about witches, shouldn’t she be just as clueless as me?” Stiles barley even started the beginning of his rant. He had thoughts in his mind going on and on and on. The only reason he stopped was because he phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID: Temp. Dad.

Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Must have been Lavette’s idea.

“Hello?” Stiles answered his phone.

“Hey Stiles, you want to tell me why the front door is wide open?” John asked. Stiles’ eyes went wide when he realized he left it open in all the arguing haze. Just as he was about to apologize profusely he realized something.

“Dad, how do you have this number?” Even if it was Lavette’s idea to write Temp. Dad, how did they even make a contact in his father’s phone? He didn’t remember calling his father, let alone exchanging numbers with him.

“What do you mean how do I have this number? You gave it to me yesterday, when you and that girl, were skipping school and decided to crash a crime scene. I would say not to corrupt her, but I think she just might be capable of corrupting you.” John said with a chuckle.

“Crime scene?” Stiles didn’t remember a crime scene, and he would remember one, it’s like first priority to get all the information when he happens upon one.

“Yes Stiles, at the convenience store. Did you hit your head or something? I know with all this… Supernatural stuff going on has you busy, but you have to remember school and stop skipping. Really think about your future.”

“Yeah, yeah, future. Convenience store? I don’t remember exactly, can you remind me what happened?”

“How to you forget two people’s hearts exploding out of their chests? Stiles are you okay?” John asked voice starting to show concern. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. Sage. She was the cashier.  

“No, just… Who were they? The people who died?”

“Just the cashier and a customer.”

“What were their names dad!?”

“Um, Jake Campbell and Austin Green-bell. Why?” John asked. Stiles sighed relieved. But why, its not like he knew her well, or even at all really why was he so worried she was dead?

“Just ‘cause, um, when were the bodies found dad? Like when did they did?”

“Stiles your starting to worry me. We went over all of this yesterday. They were found in the bathroom last night. They had been dead since roughly 11 this morning. Now you want to tell me why I had to repeat all of that.”

“You know me and my horrible memory! I have just been so busy like you said. In fact I actually have to go. Bye, love you dad!”

“Stiles wai-” Stiles hung up before he heard the rest of that sentence. Eleven was around the time Stiles woke up and went to the convenience store, and Sage was in the bathroom when he got there. Could she have killed them? But why? How? It’s not exactly easy to make someone’s heart blow out of their chest. Who was she even, and why was she so important to Stiles? Why didn’t he remember any of that? If he talked to his dad, and his dad didn’t seem worried about his personality or even Lavette, then Stiles must have been conscious and his normal self. So there was no reason for him not to remember.

“I only got about half of that conversation and half of that rant. So Lavette did something to you and your feelings are weird, and someone’s heart exploded?”

Stiles sighed again and plopped down on Derek’s bed, which caused a pained groan to jump out of him because he landed on the edge of something hard. He leaned up and looked over, books, about six of them on Derek’s bed. Since when did Derek read?

The book Stiles landed on was a large old looking one. With a weird cover. Not that it was a strange or out of the norm of book covers. There was just something about it. He reached down and grabbed it, opening the cover. He looked at the inside at the bottom left, and saw something. A word. His name.

Genim.

* * *

 

_“So what do you think?”_

_“What do I think?”_

_“Yeah, come on I know you must have some opinion on it.”_

_“I don’t believe it. We have been friends since we were little. I would know if she liked me.”_

_“She totally is in love with you Genim. Every time I see her, she’s looking at you with her ‘I’m in love’ eyes.”_

_“Adam stop! You’re doing it again!”_

_“What am I doing?”_

_“You’re being so paranoid, over Ette! We are just friends… besides if she ever did like me you have nothing to worry about. She doesn’t have the right parts for me.”_

_“Oh? You like my parts huh? Which ones?”_

_“Well, I like your lips.”_

_“Why do you like them?”_

_“I like them because, they are really nice to kiss.”_

_“Oh are they? But Lavette has lips. How do I know you’re not just going to kiss hers?”_

_“Well there is one thing that you have that Lavette doesn’t.”_

_“Oh really? What is it?”_

_“I will give you a few hints. It’s long… it’s thick… and it makes me really happy when you put it in me.”_

* * *

 

“Stiles! Stiles!”

Someone was shaking Stiles. Hands on both of his shoulders. He blinked a few times, because his eyes were out of focused. He felt something warm trickle down his cheek. His eyes weren’t out of focus, he was just crying. Why was he crying?

Another tear came down his cheek, then a sob from somewhere, oh wait… from him. He was sobbing. He was crying and he was sobbing. He felt like someone had just stabbed him. He hurt, everywhere. His whole body just felt like an ache.

“What the hell happened!” Yelled Derek to Scott.

“I don’t know, He opened that book, then went still, and now he’s crying.” Scott said panic for not knowing what was happening to Stiles. Lavette ran into the room, taking advantage of Derek’s attention on Stiles rather than keeping her out of the loft, to see what was going on.

She looked at the sobbing Stiles, and then the book next to him on the bed. Her eyes went wide, she reached for it but before her hands could touch it, she jumped back as if burned.

“Where did you get this book?” Lavette asked, voice so dangerously low it almost wasn’t heard over Stiles’ sobs. Derek looked up at her confused for a moment and then snapped out of it.

“Um Laura brought it back with her from New York, it’s a gift for Stiles. Why? Do you know something?”

Lavette shakes her head and takes one slow step back at first Derek thinks it means no, but then he realizes that it’s because she’s scared.

“What? What the hell is it?” He asks, his worry only growing for Stiles who is sobbing, like nothing he has ever seen before, in his arms.

“The book, it has magic, but how did she…?” Lavette trailed off for a moment and then started again seemingly talking to herself. “If she got to the book then she must have been here for a while…. Longer than I expected. Damn her! She has messed everything up! Why must she always get in the way!!?”

“Who the hell is she? What are you talking about!? What is going on with Stiles!!?” Derek yelled. Lavette calmed down and looked at him and Stiles with a look of pure thought. Almost as if he could see the coils turning in her eyes, he knew nothing good would come of it.

Derek heard a flutter in her heart beat, a big flutter, the nervous kind when you are about to do something rash and risky. Her pupils dilated, in either fear, or something else. She shuck her head again.

“She messed everything up and now I’m going to have to start all over.” Lavette reached for something behind her back. Derek watched it almost in slow motion compared to his reflexes. Her hand slowly coming from behind her back, Derek saw it. A gun. The handle of it actually so far. He didn’t waist anytime. This girl had been tipping the edge of killing Derek had made for himself to stop being so rash and this was all the excuse he needed.

He quickly stood up ready to finally separate all of her body parts and spread them around the room, like a few threats he made at her earlier. As soon as he stood up letting go of Stiles so he could protect his pack, and kill her, she lifted her hand and said something, and everything went black. What she said, well what she commanded, it was the last word he heard, and it rung in his ears.

“Die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to throw this out there but, no Adam from that little thing Stiles had after he saw his name on the book -that book, Derek and Cora aren't capable of reading or finding out what language it is in- is not Derek. Is not any sort of past life Derek, does not even look anywhere close to Derek. 
> 
> Just wanted that to be clear for later chapters and all. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than i wanted it to be since it had that little past thingy with Stiles and the book and he's crying with no explanation and then the unexplained thing with Sage and the Convenience store. And then Lavette going bat shit crazy thinking she can just whip out a gun in a room full of werewolves. Like where did she even get that from? And then the command to Die, oh gosh what a cliff hanger. I wanted this chapter to be so much longer, but i needed to update, so lots of explanations in the next chapters :( Sorry.


	15. Literally the longest chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i went two days without internet and this chapter became insanely long. So this chapter might have a billion grammar mistakes. but it is 14291 words and i am really not about to kid myself that i have the patience to edit that. 
> 
> This is not the last chapter, but the next one most likely will be. I don't know. Maybe it will if i decide to make a squeal or just continue on here. I don't know. 
> 
> I also as just going to say i need a break from this story since i have been neglecting my other one. So probably not going to be another chapter this week. there might be though. Don't tell them, but i'm more motivated to write this one than the other... I don't know why. But then again i don't know anything 24 hours without sleep writing this chapter, so there is that. 
> 
> I apologize for the whiplash of this chapter, so much happened and it's not explained like at all, i am bad at informing you all.

_“We should all just go, just leave.” Adam said laying down in the grass. Stiles was laying his head on his chest, using him as a pillow. He liked doing that. He always did, something about hearing his heart beat was so calming._

_“And where would we go exactly?” Stiles said with a laugh. He had never been anywhere else, and he never thought of leaving before. Adam was always coming up with something new to do. Now it was traveling._

_“Anywhere, everywhere. It doesn’t matter, we just don’t need to be here.” Adam said. Thinking about all the possibilities. He could just point his arm out and spin and head in that direction and go._

_“What about everyone else? They are not going to want to leave.” Stiles said thinking about the other four. They have made this place their home. They have traveled from all over to be here and he could tell they were here to stay._

_“Genim, I don’t care about everyone else. If they come, they come. If they stay, they stay. But you and I? We should go.” Adam said sitting up and forcing Stiles to along with him. Stiles pouted from being moved._

_“Why huh? Because of the Druid? Lavette?” Stiles said, a little worried that Adam was so bent on this idea that he was willing to leave everyone else behind. They had all become close and their own group. How could Adam even think about leaving them behind?_

_“No, it’s because I want to start somewhere new. With you.” He said looking into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles sighed. Adam was serious about this and it was starting to look like he wasn’t going to be talked out of this idea._

* * *

 

Derek blinked. His chest hurt. His arms hurt. His legs hurt. His everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Blinking hurt. Thinking hurt. Living hurt. He didn’t ask himself if he was dead. He wouldn’t be in so much pain if he was. But the last thing he remembered begged more questions. Something with Lavette. She was in his loft, in his room. There was a gun, and she yelled die. It was at Derek, she had her palm pointed to his chest.

He remembered pain, lots of pain, stronger than the pain he was feeling right now. That just meant he was healing. He wondered why he wasn’t dead for a moment and then decided to just count his lucky stars that he wasn’t. After assessing that he was fine, healing well, his concerns suddenly focused on the pack, mostly on Stiles.

What happened after he passed out? He heard other heartbeats in the room. Some fast some slow, dangerously slow. He struggled to sit up, it was a horrible pain he felt doing so. Every muscle felt as if it was a rock, his body felt like it was a thousand pounds, and he felt as if all of his bones were bending trying to hold the weight, but he carried on, worried for his pack, almost willing himself to get past the pain.

Looking at the room made him feel like he was in a horrible flash back of his family’s home fire. The whole room looked as if it was burned in a great fire, but it wasn’t hot, and there was no smell of smoke. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since he passed out. His family home smelled like the fire that burned there years later. It must have been magic, but what kind of magic burns without leaving any trace of what it’s done other than looks?

He looked at his pack, everyone was laying on the ground against the walls, as if thrown at them then they fell to the floor. None of them had burns, their clothes were also fine, and burn free, why was everything else in the room charred and damaged but not anyone themselves?

Derek did a quick head count and realized, someone was missing. Stiles.

* * *

 

_“So you really can do it too? Genim, this is so great, I have been looking forever for someone like me!” Adam said almost jumping in excitement, huge smile curved on his face. Stiles kept looking in his eyes, happiness contagious he smiled too._

_“So have I. I’m really happy to have met you Adam.” Stiles said smiling. This was a really great day. Adam had been looking for someone else that could do magic like he could. He had meet lots of people trying to find someone like him and he just did, finally coming here, and finding Stiles._

_“So am I, Genim. This is singlehandedly the best day of my life.” Stiles held back a laugh on that. This seriously couldn’t be the best day of his life. All he did was meet him. That’s not worthy of Stiles’ top ten._

_“So far I hope, because this is a pretty bad excuse for the best day of your life.”_

_“Well, I hope there are better days in the future. But so far I’m content with this day.” Adam said. Stiles was already seeing how this very day could get better and better just by looking at Adam._

* * *

 

Stiles was still crying, still feeling like he was in so much pain. Why was this, he had been crying through everything, and he didn’t even know why. He felt like he had just lost something. Like a part of him inside was dead, and the decay was eating at the rest of him.

He just wanted it to stop, he wanted everything to stop.

He didn’t even know where he was. He didn’t know much of what was happening around him. What was happening to him? Something was there along with the feeling of loss, there with that painful feeling.

It was almost relief, like well, he couldn’t concentrate on it enough to explain it. All he could say was it felt like he wasn’t so full anymore. Like he was a shaken soda can that just got opened and all of the soda was pouring out of him. Along with the tears, and the sobs.

Too bad the pain couldn’t go with it. This horrible pain, the kind that made him want to sob and cry forever.

* * *

 

_“Lavette? Oh we have been friends for years. Why?” Stiles asked Adam as they walked down the hill. They were holding hands now because he had almost fallen three separate times, where Adam had to catch him or he could have gotten a serious injury. Stiles had mentioned that if they were holding hands he would probably only bring Adam down with him. But Adam wouldn’t take no for an answer._

_“I don’t know, something about her seems off to me.” Adam confessed. He was quiet and careful with his words, looking at the ground, not wanting to meet Stiles’ eyes. Stiles figured it was just so he didn’t lose his footing, not thinking anything of the way Adam seemed concerned about Lavette. This was not the first time he brought her up when they were alone. But Stiles being Stiles, didn’t put too much into it._

_“It’s because she doesn’t know you very well so she’s being a little distant. Just give her some time and she will warm up to you and stop acting like a creeper. I promise.” Stiles said, trying to reassure Adam. She was a little distant to Adam, he had to admit. She was always short with him, and never actually started a conversation with him. Stiles had known her forever and she wasn’t the shy type of girl. Maybe she really needed time to warm up to him._

_“If you say so.” Adam said not convinced._

* * *

 

Derek was still in too much pain to stand. Although that didn’t stop him from trying every ten seconds. He lost Stiles, Again! He was the worst Alpha ever, _No!_ The worst mate ever.  How does this keep happening? He is seriously becoming a Failwolf, like Stiles called him that one time. Derek rolled his eyes at that memory. He remembered trying so hard not to laugh, and show how funny he thought it was when Stiles kept changing Werewolf into different things. Like grumpywolf, Sourwolf, and Failwolf.

As Derek felt his body healing he sighed, he would have to wait before he could get up. He decided to make a plan in this time since he couldn’t do much else. Everyone in the room was unconscious so it wasn’t like he could just shoot out commands or anything.

Okay, this first thing he needed to do was figure out what happened exactly. Something obviously happened after he blacked out. And since he didn’t smell any gunpowder she didn’t shoot the gun she had, he also didn’t smell any blood, so it was safe to say Stiles probably left the loft alive.

But that didn’t mean he was safe. Lavette no doubt has him, but why? Why does she want him so much? He knows she said she liked him and she has known him forever or whatever, but to go as far as have a gun in a room full of werewolves was just stupid. Why did she even have a gun if she had magic? Nothing was adding up.

* * *

 

_“So what’s the difference between a Druid and a Witch?” Stiles asked Adam. Everyone was sitting in the woods just lazing around like they often did. The woods always seemed to calm them. Like it was a safe and comfortable place. No one was really paying attention to Stiles and Adam. John was asleep, Raven was braiding Sage’s hair, and Lavette… Stiles actually didn’t know where Lavette was, she was out here somewhere. He just didn’t keep track of what she was doing and know he didn’t see her._

_“Well, we kind of gather energy, or collect it, and then sort of make it into magic. We can do anything with our magic. Like make spells, or conjure one of the elements. My element is water, Sage is fire, and I think Raven’s is earth, John’s is air. I’m not sure what yours or Lavette’s are. You two seem to be the best at everything.” Adam said thinking, as he ripped at some of the grass on the ground._

_Adam had been taking a lot of time trying to figure everything out. He has almost everything figured out. He knows that witches take energy from other things, like from life around them and the Elements. Like if Adam is around a lot of water then he can get as much energy as he wants, and Raven can basically collect from the ground or rocks even. John seems to get really powered up on windy days, like he can’t even control it when there is a storm out, he is always collecting energy if the slightest wind is up. Don’t even let Sage around fire. She has almost caused several forest fires._

_But Lavette and Stiles? They seem to have the most control, and they collect from everything and anything. They have no limits it seems, and they never really have trouble learning, or trying something new._

_“That sucks, I want to have an element.” Stiles complained._

_“But you can do all of them, isn’t that better?” Adam asked._

_“No! Because you can do them all too.” Stiles countered._

_“Yes, if I do a spell, all you have to do is say one word and it just happens.” Adam pointed out._

_“You can do that.” Stiles complained once again, and Adam had to stop himself from laughing at Stiles. He was always like this for some reason. Like he wanted to have less power like everyone else._

_“Yeah, but only when water is involved.” Adam said. For some reason, Stiles and Lavette seem to just be able to control everything. Once Stiles yelled stop and everything around him did. The river next to them stopped flowing and bee’s stopped flying, some of the leaves stopped falling, and the wind stopped flowing. It was really amazing. Everyone tried to do it, after that but only Lavette was able to do it, and even when she did it, it wasn’t a strong, and it didn’t last as long._

_“Whatever you say Adam.” Stiles said, not willing to give up pouting, but not wanting to continue arguing._

_“Come on, Genim don’t be like that.” Adam said, still holding back his smile. He just wanted to kiss all over Stiles’ face and tickle him until he laughed. But he settled for grabbing Stiles and pulling him into a great big bear hug. Stiles huffed in defeat._

_“I’m not being like anything.” Stiles said, and snuggled into Adam’s hug._

* * *

 

Stiles still wasn’t sure where he was. Someone was holding his hand pulling him along somewhere crowded. It was loud, music was playing, and people were dancing around him. It smelled like sweat, alcohol, and too much perfume. Everything was making his head hurt. It was so hot, and he wanted to cool down. He wanted to stop walking. He wanted everything. He wanted people to stop being loud, to stop dancing, to stop talking, to stop living.

Time seemed to move drastically in the blink of an eye. One second he was walking through crowds of people the next he was in a bathroom. He could still hear the music, but it was lower in here. He could hear his own thoughts again. He was leaned against the wall of a stall. He felt like he was in a daze. He was trapped he felt.

The feeling of relief he had before gone, and he felt like a balloon being filled with way too much water. He just needed to pop. There was someone else in the bathroom, walking around, he didn’t know why, and he didn’t care. Nothing mattered, not the fact that he was in a club or at a party or wherever the hell he was. Nothing mattered. He was sad, and frustrated. At everything, the fact that there was music, that he was in a bathroom, that there was someone pacing the god damn floor. He wants it to stop. He wants it all to stop.

He takes a deep breath, and the very stall he is leaning on snaps in half, the floor starts to char beneath his feet. It cracks then burns, but without a flame. He sees the person who was pacing that has now stopped. Its Lavette. But it doesn’t matter, it never did, it was always nothing. Everything is pointless, everything is small, and flawed. It all has to go and die. Everything has to die.

Mirrors brake, the soap dispensers burst. Water starts coming out of the toilets like fire hydrants. Bits of the ceiling start falling around Stiles. Stiles doesn’t care that some are falling on him, that a particularly large piece falls on his head, and they hurt. Pain doesn’t matter.

Lavette quickly walks over to him after dodging a couple of pieces that almost landed on her. She puts both hands on his shoulders and shakes him.

“Genim, Genim! You need to snap out of this! You’re going to bring the entire building down on top of us and everyone in here!”

With her words, a switch flipped inside of Stiles and he went numb again. Only this time the numbing was welcome. He didn’t feel that pain inside of him anymore, nothing hurt. He felt free. He looked Lavette in the eyes.

“I don’t care.”

* * *

 

_“Well what did he say?” Stiles asked anxious, as Adam walked over to him. He hadn’t seen him in three days because he went to go meet this Druid who found out about them and was curious and wanted to talk with them._

_“He wants to know, if we can teach him somethings about magic. He wants to know more about us.” Adam answered. Knowing that Stiles was going to be full of questions when he got back. He wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t._

_“What did you say to him after that?” Stiles asked. Wanting to know all of everything that happened._

_“I told him that I would ask you guys and see if you were okay with it first.” Adam answered, and then grabbed at Stiles’ hands and carded their fingers together._

_“Oh, okay. Why does he want to learn from us? We don’t even really know anything about what we do.” Stiles asked confused._

_“I guess we still do know more than he does about it.” Adam said shrugging his shoulders._

_“Oh, okay.” Stiles said, he was thinking about something. He felt like there was something he was forgetting. Something he wanted to tell Adam._

_“So what do you think we should do?” Adam asked._

_“Oh don’t ask me, you’re the one with cool element stuff. You decide.” Stiles said with a laugh, of course Adam was going to pawn it off on him for the decision. Everyone likes to think Stiles should make all the decisions to do everything, but he wanted nothing to do with responsibility or being in charge of anyone else. He was happy to let that be someone else’s job._

_“You’re the one who can do everything. You decide.” Adam said._

_“How about we let your mom decide.” Stiles said, thinking back on the joke he just learned._

_“What?” Adam asked very confused. His mother was very, very far away. Besides she didn’t know much about magic so asking her wasn’t a good idea at all._

_“Oh! I that’s what I forgot to tell you! Lavette did a spell and we could see the future!” Stiles said jumping up and down with excitement after remembering suddenly._

_“What? Really?” Adam asked surprised. Lavette doing spells was a very rare thing, she never seemed interested in doing anything with her magic before now when she finally decides to go along and do it, she does when he is gone, and that’s not fishy at all..._

_“Yeah, it’s a really strong spell, it took four of us to do it and even then only Lavette and I could actually see it, and it was only for about a minute.” Stiles said still excited to tell Adam all about what they saw._

_“What did you see?” Adam asked._

_“It was weird. It was like I was seeing it through my eyes, but it couldn’t have been me, because it was so far I should have been dead, or a very, very old man. But anyway I saw people, and they were wearing these weird and really colorful clothes, and they spoke really weirdly, and one of them kept doing this thing after someone spoke and they would say ‘ask your mom’ and everyone would laugh. I think it was called a ‘momma’ joke.”_

_“A ‘momma’ joke. That sounds stupid.” Adam asked wrinkling his nose._

_“I don’t know, it seemed kind of funny to me.” Stiles said with a smile_

_“Well everything’s funny to you, Genim.” Adam pointed out, and it was true, Stiles was the goofiest one of all of them and was always cracking jokes and making everyone laugh._

_“Your mom’s funny to me. Ha, this is so awesome I am never going to stop using that!” Stiles said laughing at his own joke._

_“Oh what has Lavette created?” Adam asked rolling his eyes at Stiles, he really didn’t find it funny, but he couldn’t help but smile, and laugh at Stiles goofy laugh._

_“A momma joke monster. Come on lets go get everyone together and see if we can do it again.” Stiles said grabbing Adams arm and pulling him along running to find everyone._

* * *

 

Derek was barely able to stand, on his very pain stricken legs, but every second counted while Stiles was gone, and it was killing him to just sit there and wait for his body to finish healing. It was so strange, his body had no actual wounds, no scars, no cuts, nothing. But his body had to be healing something. He had to be hurt somewhere specifically to cause this much pain. But he wasn’t able to find the main source of pain.

His plan had started progressing more as he was waiting for his legs to heal enough to stand.

  1. Find Stiles
  2. Kill that bitch *Cough Cough* I mean… witch
  3. Never let Stiles out of his sight again



It was a very simple and good plan. He was going to stick to it. It just was easier said than done. First they would need to find Stiles which was actually the same problem they have been having over and over again this week. Each time they did get Stiles, it was more of him finding them than the other way around. And they had searched all of beacon hills. They were werewolves for goodness sakes, they were supposed to be good at hunting, and tracking.

Stiles was really starting to make this entire pack look like failwolves honestly.

Lavette must have knocked everyone out and then taken Stiles with her. She must have had the gun just to threaten Stiles since, it wouldn’t have worked on anyone else, and he would have smelled it sooner if there was any wolfsbane bullets on her.

Derek heard footsteps inside the loft outside of his room and realized it must have been the rest of the pack that hadn’t been here when they arrived. Thank goodness, they needed someone to help look for Stiles that wasn’t unconscious or hurt.

He walked out of his room and found Jackson, the twins, and Danny. 

“Derek, where’s Stiles. He’s here right? You found him?”

Derek sighed. He was going to have to explain how Stiles was here, where he should have been safe but wasn’t and was actually kidnapped again.

* * *

 

_“What do you mean you don’t like the Druid? Did he do something?” Stiles asked Lavette. She had pulled him away from everyone so they could have some privacy. They had just gotten back from the druids home and Lavette had been quiet the entire walk there and back. She finally did speak and it was that she didn’t like the Druid._

_“No… It just. I don’t like the way he was looking at Adam.” She confessed, looking up at Stiles through her eyelashes, her head bowed down. She had been doing this lately. Acting weak, and shy. This wasn’t her. Before when it was just her and Stiles, she was just as crazy and happy as Stiles was. Now she suddenly was quiet, and withdrawn. Honestly a little mean. He didn’t know why she changed so much._

_“What way? What do you mean?” Stiles asked._

_“He looked kind of… I don’t know how to put it… just off. It made me feel weird.” Lavette said._

_“Did he say or do anything? Did Adam notice?” Stiles asked on._

_“He didn’t say anything, it was just the look, and no I don’t think Adam noticed.”_

_“Well… What do you want me to do?”_

_“Nothing, I just… I just wanted you to know, keep a look out or whatever.”_

_“Okay, I will, thank you for telling me.”_

_“Anything for you Genim.”_

* * *

 

The music had stopped. There was just static now. Everything was foggy because of the dust in the air. Breathing was hard. He could tell now it was a house he was in. Someone was having a party. What kind of person party’s on a Tuesday?

Maybe this is what they deserve. Maybe it was a bad person who lived here. Maybe this was Karmas way of getting back at them, through him. It didn’t matter. He felt blood trickle down his face. There was a cut on his forehead.

Strange, it didn’t hurt. That didn’t matter. He raised his hand to it.

“Heal.” He commanded. He touched the skin to make sure the cut was gone, since pain wasn’t a factor that could help him tell. Other than that cut he was fine. No pain, not noticeable wounds. In fact there was a circle around him that had no rubble. Him and Lavette that was. It was cold now. Now that there weren’t any more walls. He got up. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

“Let’s go Lavette. I tire of this place.”

She smiles as she stands up. Then dusts of her dress and they start walking back to her home.

* * *

 

_“Adam? What is love?” Stiles askes._

_“’what is love?’ That’s a big question. Why do you ask?”_

_“I just wonder if I have it right.”_

_“Okay, um. Love is when you care about something or someone you put them before you. Like let’s say you and I were starving to death, and we only had one apple, if I gave you the apple, that means I love you because I put your starving needs first.”_

_“Well why wouldn’t we share the apple?”_

_“Okay, well we would be eating less and there would be a chance we both died.”_

_“I would rather share the apple and have the chance that we both live.”_

_“But what if we died? That would be a waist.”_

_“I would rather die with you than live without you.”_

_“Hmm, I guess that’s also love. But I would rather you lived, that no harm would ever come to you, and you would never die.”_

_“Only if you never die.”_

_“Deal.”_

* * *

 

“Okay, so you mean to tell us, that you had Stiles, only to lose him again? I swear I’m going to put one of those trackers that they put in dogs on him.” Jackson said.

“I know, I am considering that myself. But first we have to find him.” Said Derek as he walked over and sat on the couch. Jackson following behind him, with Danny.

“And how are we going to do that exactly? We have been trying to find him for the past few days, and technically we failed, every time.” Said Danny.

“I’m going to try and sense him. It hasn’t worked very well lately and I’m not sure why, but I’m going to try.” Derek said, getting ready, this time he would not fail. He wasn’t going to lose Stiles again after this.

“Sense him?” Asked Jackson.

“Stiles is my mate. And since I am an Alpha I can sense him wherever he is.” Derek answered.

“Mate? Like a wolf mate?” Asked Danny.

“Yes. Like a wolf mate. Stiles is like a soul mate or just someone that I am meant to be with. However you want to word it. But I have to sense him so just, be quiet for a moment.” Derek needed all of his attention for this.

He took a deep breath, even though it hurt. His body ached completely with every other beat of his heart. But he could slowly feel the pain receding. He was almost at full heath again. He concentrated. Thoughts of Stiles. He followed his senses. Stiles smell, his laugh, the way he smiled. Everything Stiles. It took a minute for him to sense anything. He mostly blamed it on Danny’s impatience. He was pacing back and forth in front of the couch and he was about to break both of his legs.

“Danny, sit down, and stop pacing.”

Danny sighed but did as he was told. Then Derek went back to concentrating. He took a deep inhale, gathering what was left of Stiles’ scent from the loft, he felt his claws start to come out of his fingers. Only he wasn’t out of control. He felt at one with his wolf almost. He had to hold back a chuckle at that thought. Oh how Stiles would have fun with that line.

Wait a second.

That was it. Stiles, every time Derek had tried to use his alpha abilities he was fighting his wolf. He was trying to tame it within him. He didn’t trust it and he kept it at an arm’s length because he thought it would act in a way with Stiles that he didn’t want. But that wasn’t the case, it never was. Derek wasn’t in love with Stiles the moment he saw him in the woods all those years ago, but now he was, he had been for some time. As soon as he learned more about Stiles and saw what type of person he was, Derek was love struck. Now he and his wolf had the same goals. Find Stiles, and keep him safe. Also kill that Bitc-Witch, the moment he lays eyes on her. 

After a moment Derek heard something, talking, he was about to tell Danny to shut up when he realized the voice he heard was Stiles’.

_“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked._

_“Genim, I came to help. Lavette is using you again. She-”_

_“Lies! She is the one trying to kill you, the one I have been warning you about!”_

_“Sage… You look exactly the same. Do we all look the same?”_

_“Yes, Genim. You made sure of that so we could always recognize each other. Are you starting to remember? You got the book didn’t you? Your old grimoire.”_

_“Is that what that was? Huh, I didn’t get a chance to read it. Everything happened so fast. Are you trying to kill me? Lavette says you are. But you didn’t do anything to me at the convenience store. Why is that?”_

_“It’s because I’m not trying to kill you. Lavette did a spell, she is trying to bring you back to the state you were in after Adams death, so she can manipulate you again. I came back to warn you.”_

_“Oh yeah? All I did was try and give him back his memories. You have been stalking him! You hid and didn’t introduce yourself to him when you had a chance, what other reason could that have been than you hiding yourself from him.”_

_“I did that because I didn’t want to confuse him! I didn’t know if you had gotten to him yet! I needed to see how this worked out. Genim, if Lavette was trying to give you your memories back then why don’t you have them already?”_

_“I do. All day they have been coming back. They are so painful, I had to stop them from coming, I had to stop feeling.”_

_“That’s because I gave you your memories, your grimoire, I spelled it so you would get them back when you touched it. Genim, all you have to do is allow yourself to feel and you will get them all back. Once you have them all the pain will stop on its own.”_

_“She’s lying! She wants you to feel the pain, so it will cripple you, then while you are weak and down, she will kill you! You can’t trust her! I have been here this whole time Genim! I came here honestly, she comes at the last minute when you suddenly feel pain! Does that not seem fishy to you!”_

_“It does, both of your stories could be real or fake. I’m not sure who to trust. One of you want me dead, so I have to get rid of the one who does, for my survival. But I can’t be sure, not one hundred percent, not unless one of you strikes and waiting for that isn’t in my best interest. If I kill the wr ong one my guard will be down and you will probably end me. So there is only one thing to do.”_

_“And what is that?”_

_“I have to kill you both.”_

Derek grew worried about what might happen next. He needed to do something to move. Stiles couldn’t take on two witches. He almost killed himself in the woods when he practiced magic on his own. He still didn’t know where they were. He needed to concentrate on everything around Stiles. So he used his other senses. He smelled. There was a strong sense of nature, but also, concreate? And Paint? Like freshly done paint. And carpet, that new carpet smell that was horrible. There was also that saw dust smell.

Derek had to think. Where would Stiles be that there was a strong scent of Nature, but also a new home smell?

Wait a moment.

Derek’s eyes snapped open, and he looked over to Jackson.

“Jackson, what were you complaining about two weeks ago? A protest I think?”

“The wildlife preserve protest?”

“Yeah that? What was that about?”

“Um, they are building some homes on the other side of the preserve and people were freaking out thinking that they were going to cut down half the preserve to make rooms for the houses. It was stupid because they weren’t, they were making them right along the edge of the preserve.”

“That’s it. We didn’t think to look over there because that’s past beacon hills town line, we looked everywhere _in_ beacon hills. Stiles is on the other side of the preserve in a new home. One that is freshly painted, and furnished. Let’s go! We have to hurry, he might be in trouble.”

* * *

 

Stiles and Lavette had arrived at her home after they cleared out of the house that he destroyed. They had barely missed the fire department, and police. When they got to the home, Sage was there waiting for them.

Stiles could honestly say that he didn’t expect that turn of events. Sage was… She wasn’t on his mind. A lot of things were on his mind. Like mini questions floating about those random bits of conversation that had been flowing through him since he touched the book in Derek’s loft. She was there in the back of his mind, just resting waiting to be thought of. She was ever since the phone call about the bodies in the bathroom.

Lavette stepped in front of Stiles, as if to protect him. He didn’t like that. Anger. That’s something he could still feel. He was angry she thought he needed protection, as if he was weak and needed someone to save him. Angry that she must have assumed that she was better than him, in any way. He walked around so he was standing in-between them. Then looked to Sage. The girl he suddenly recognized as a witch, someone he knew. He didn’t know how he felt towards her since he had little memories and little feelings.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked her, trying to move along whatever was about to happen. Since it was clear something was, there was a tension in the air you could almost taste, and he was sure it was coming from Lavette. 

“Genim, I came to help. Lavette is using you again. She-” Sage started, but Lavette cut her off.

“Lies! She is the one trying to kill you, the one I have been warning you about!” Lavette insisted walking up closer to Stiles, trying to grab all of his attention. As if that would help make her words seem more believable. Stiles didn’t care about their banter, their words. He looked at her suddenly curious about something.

“Sage… You look exactly the same. Do we all look the same?” Stiles asked. His memory of her, from little bits and pieces he got today, she looked exactly the same. Fire red hair. Same emroled green eyes. Same everything. It was like she was copy and pasted from the past.

“Yes, Genim. You made sure of that so we could always recognize each other. Are you starting to remember? You got the book didn’t you? Your old grimoire.” She asked hopefully, talking a step closer to him. He kept an eye on her movements, just because she looked familiar didn’t mean he trusted her. Grimoire? The only book he touched was the one in Derek’s loft.

“Is that what that was? Huh, I didn’t get a chance to read it. Everything happened so fast. Are you trying to kill me? Lavette says you are. But you didn’t do anything to me at the convenience store. Why is that?” Stiles said, suddenly wanting answers. Sage didn’t seem hostile, or bad, or anything like a person you would expect to want you dead. Something about her wanting him to have the book, or Grimoire was enough to make him want to hear her side of the story.

“It’s because I’m not trying to kill you. Lavette did a spell, she is trying to bring you back to the state you were in after Adams death, so she can manipulate you again. I came back to warn you.” Adam. That’s the guy he has been remembering the most about. He got bits of Sage, even Lavette, and two other, Raven and John. But Adam, that guy, that name, that face. It was crystal clear in the memories. He knew he didn’t have all of his memories, but the ones he did Adam was a perfect image.

“Oh yeah? All I did was try and give him back his memories. You have been stalking him! You hid and didn’t introduce yourself to him when you had a chance, what other reason could that have been than you hiding yourself from him.” Lavette said, trying to tear Sage’s story apart. Defending herself.

“I did that because I didn’t want to confuse him! I didn’t know if you had gotten to him yet! I needed to see how this worked out. Genim, if Lavette was trying to give you your memories back then why don’t you have them already?” Sage asked, as if it was the key to the case. That it would make or break this whole situation. The only thing was Stiles was getting back his memories. So there was no point really.

“I do. All day they have been coming back. They are so painful, I had to stop them from coming, I had to stop feeling.” Stiles explained. It was a real ordeal. He actually didn’t know how he was able to control his emotions this time. It wasn’t like before, it didn’t fade in and out. He called for it, begged in his mind. He wanted it, and it came. That pain was something he never wanted to feel again.

“That’s because I gave you your memories, your grimoire, I spelled it so you would get them back when you touched it. Genim, all you have to do is allow yourself to feel and you will get them all back. Once you have them all the pain will stop on its own.” She said. Explaining her part to play.

“She’s lying! She wants you to feel the pain, so it will cripple you, then while you are weak and down, she will kill you! You can’t trust her! I have been here this whole time Genim! I came here honestly, she comes at the last minute when you suddenly feel pain! Does that not seem fishy to you!” Those words. Fishy. The fact that Lavette seems to think that a few days is ‘this whole time’. That everything she said was honest. No one is completely honest. So she’s lying twice over if she claims she is. Lavette came as soon as everything went wrong. In fact she is the reason for most of it. She basically preformed surgery on his neck while he was passed out in a park without his permission. Which caused him to forget where he was and get lost on his way home, which caused him to pass out when he did finally get home in Derek’s arms. Which led to him being in Derek’s loft, and Speaking French. Which was weird that he suddenly remembered everything about, even calling Derek Dennis. He recalled Derek being multiple different people in the past. Who all looked the same? But if that was a thing for the spell, which Stiles put on the witches so they could find each other, how did Derek look the same? And how did he keep coming back? But that didn’t matter, Stiles didn’t care. Back on to his heath and future survival, someone in that room was planning to do Stiles harm and he was going to deal with it accordingly.

“It does, both of your stories could be real or fake. I’m not sure who to trust. One of you want me dead, so I have to get rid of the one who does, for my survival. But I can’t be sure, not one hundred percent, not unless one of you strikes and waiting for that isn’t in my best interest. If I kill the wrong one my guard will be down and you will probably end me. So there is only one thing to do.” Stiles, came to the conclusion in his head as he spoke.

“And what is that?” Lavette, and Sage asked at the same time.

“I have to kill you both.” He said, and the air in the house chilled. They both had shock painted on their faces. That was an outcome that they didn’t expect. It just hadn’t been an option in their heads.

“Genim, you can’t be serious.” Lavette said. Shy smile curving on her face, hoping that this was a joke and that he was going to burst out laughing any moment. Stiles shrugged. It seemed like the best option. The two of them hadn’t mentioned a third party, so it was safe to assume whoever it was lying was working alone. So killing them both here and now would wrap his problems in a pretty little bow and send them away somewhere he wouldn’t have to think of them again.

“I’m serious. Unless one of you want to confess, and save the innocent from a useless death?”  He waited a moment and then smiled. “Didn’t think so.”

Lavette took a step back, and Sage looked worried.

“Genim, there has to be some other way. There must be a way I can convenience you I’m being honest.” Sage said, trying to talk Stiles out of his madness.

“The only way you could convince me, would be for me to get my memories back and see that you were telling the truth about Lavette trying to manipulate me before. But to that, I have to feel that pain, and I don’t ever want to feel that pain again. And Lavette, where do you think you’re going?” Stiles asked, as she took another step back.

“Genim, you aren’t in your right mind. You would never just kill us both when you know one of us to be innocent. Maybe you should just think this over.”

Anger, there it was again.

“Yeah? And let you leave? Let you plan on how to kill me, maybe tweak your manipulation techniques? I don’t think so. Sit.” Stiles commanded, and Lavette’s legs gave out, and she fell to the floor. Stiles felt energy crawling to him, it was so empowering considering he wasn’t even trying to collect it.

Sage didn’t move. She didn’t dare try to run. She stood her ground.

“Genim, think about this. Think about repercussions of killing both of us. Death isn’t the answer, for either of us. Besides you kill us and we will just be reborn and be your problem in the next life. Or maybe even just a few years. This isn’t a solution.”

“Your right. You two will be reborn and come after me again in the future, whether it be near or far I will have to deal with you again. So I need to know one thing before I kill you both. How do you two have your memories? I was born without them, one of you had to give them to me. You two aren’t working together, and by the looks of it aren’t working with anyone else. So one or both of you had to get your memories back on your own… How?”

They were both quiet. Which meant that there was an answer, and if he found out he would be able to stop them from have their memories in the next life. He looked at Lavette, who was still on the ground, unable to stand because of the magic keeping her down. So he turned his attention back to Sage.

“Pain.” He commanded, and Sage screamed out. She suddenly felt like someone was tearing her arms off, and breaking her legs. Her head felt like it was being filled to the brim with boiling hot water, and was about to burst at any second. After about thirty seconds Stiles commanded again. “Stop.” The pain in her suddenly was gone.

“Sage, tell me what I want to know. Or I will kill you now, in the most painful way, and then get my answer from Lavette instead.”

Sage, looked at him, she was debating internally, there was no way out. No other option.

“I spelled a necklace with my memories. I also added my blood to the spell to tie it to me, so when I die, it will find me when I am reborn and I will get my memories back. It’s the same spell I did for you grimoire.”

Stiles, needed to find the necklace and destroy it before he killed Sage, he wouldn’t know where she is going to be reborn and then he would lose his chance. Just as he was about to ask her where it was Derek and Jackson walked through the front door. Which oddly was wide open. Why is he always forgetting to close doors?

“Stiles.” Derek said, a smile of relief on his face. Stiles didn’t want to look at Derek. He didn’t want to hear his voice. He didn’t want to be in the same room as him. It was wrong. It was bad. He felt guilty because of it. But for some reason he didn’t know why.

“Go away Derek, you too Jackson.” Stiles said, still looking at Sage, not daring to turn around and face them.

“Stilinski, you really think after I spent all day yesterday looking for you, and most of today as well, that I am just about to leave? Maybe you really need to get your head checked out after all.”

“I said. GET OUT!” He yelled and Jackson was sent flying out of the door with a bright white transparent force. Stiles turned around to see the action, and noticed that Derek was left unbothered by the force. He couldn’t look Derek in the eye so he kept his sight to the ground. “Derek, you too, go.” He said. But it wasn’t a command. It was more like he was asking him to. Derek didn’t leave. In fact he took a step closer. Stiles was going to have to do a hell of a lot more than ask him to leave to make him go without Stiles in tow. That was just the bottom line.

“Dennis? Wow, you look good without the scar.” Sage said. Looking at Derek incredusly.

“What?” Derek asked, recognizing the name, he really was going to find out about who this Dennis guy was.

“Shut up Sage, Derek leave.” Stiles said, giving Sage a look that just dared her to test him.

“No. Not without you.” Derek said. Taking another step to Stiles. Stiles took his own step back. He was starting to feel bad again, Sad, guilty, hurt. They were flooding in with Derek’s voice. He just needed to be away from Derek. For now, forever if need be.

After all being with the pack, puts him right in front of constant danger, whether it was directed at him or someone else in the pack, he would be a target. He often was. His life had been completely safe, yet boring before he became part of the pack. After this. After Lavette, and Sage were dead, he could leave the pack and go live somewhere quiet.

But what would he do? There was nothing he wanted. He had no feelings, he didn’t really want, or care about anything. He cared about himself, and that he survived. But there was not actually anything he wanted. Could he really go the rest of his life like this? Not wanting anything, not caring about anything but himself?

Derek took another step closer, and the pain started to seep in.

“Derek go away.”

“No, come with me.”

Why won’t he just leave? Why won’t he listen? He doesn’t want him here, he wants him to go. Why doesn’t he see he is unwanted? That Stiles doesn’t want to go with him? Why does he have to say this over and over? Why does Derek keep getting closer? And why is he starting to feel again!?

Stiles in all of his anger filled internal questions accidentally said the last one out loud.

“It’s because of Dennis- or Derek, now is it?” Sage said. Which had Stiles intrigued.

“What do you mean? Why because of him? Because I love him?” Stiles asked, not caring that this is the first time Derek heard that Stiles felt for him as well. All that mattered was why he was feeling again.

“In a way yes, because you love him. The fact that you love him, enabled you several lives ago to put a spell on his soul that would waver and break this spell that keeps your emotions away. You did this because you made a promise to, Dennis at the time, that you would never do this to yourself again, and if you did for whatever reason, he would be able to pull you out of it.”

“So Derek is like us, is he a witch?” Stiles asked, and Lavette scuffed still stuck on the ground.

“He is no witch, he is just some puppy you picked up in one of your lives and couldn’t let go of.”

“He is so much more than that, Lavette! Genim, you met him for the first time as Dennis. Lavette back then, had dragged you to Paris, running from us, in an attempt to hide and manipulate you. It was during a war, I don’t remember which, but you fell in love, he made you feel- well want to feel. So you turned your emotions back on and he helped you finally deal with the grief.”

“Oh please, Genim you were hurt, Sage was trying to kill you and I hid you in Paris. I had to leave you for a while to steer them off your path. Dennis found you wounded, and swooped you into his arms and played hero and you fell in love with him. But even then, he was just a substitute for me.”

“A substitute? Ha. Lavette you truly have gone mad with your delusions. You have entered a deeper stage of Denial that Genim will never love you that way to the point of him being with anyone else is his need for replacing you. How do you explain the fact he keeps leaving you. Running away at times?”

“He has never run from me. He has died and ended up far away yes, but he can’t control that really. Even now, he isn’t running from me. He is just uncertain and confused. He needs someone to trust and he doesn’t realize that it’s me he should be trusting. I have never hurt him, only helped.”

“Only helped? Never hurt? My god you have gotten better at lying. But are you lying to us, or yourself? Because you have done both to him, plenty of times, even now.”

“Now? How is that, hmm? How I helped him do the spell that keeps the pain away? How I warned him that you were coming? Maybe by getting us this house, where we can be together, and be a family. Maybe even find Raven and John. I have done nothing but hurt him.”

“You have dragged him down this path, a path he has long left behind! You made the pain come, you tried to take his emotions before the pain was there, but it kept wearing off didn’t it? That’s because he didn’t want to not feel. He didn’t need not to! He wasn’t hurting, he wasn’t in denial himself! He moved on, and found new purpose. But not you! You have always had one simple goal. Make Genim love you. But you have failed time and time again, and it is driving you insane.”

“You are insane! You are mad, you are a murderer, and a Stalker! You will never be anything more than that!” Sage yelled, and Lavette grew dangerously quiet. It felt like the air grew heavy and the room darker with her silence.

“You are right about the murderer part, and if I had enough magic, I would kill you right now. Your memory necklace be damned.”

 “If I had my magic, I would kill you, and then rejoice in the fact that you wouldn’t remember Genim. Or any of this, and you would live your life empty, looking for some goal to give your life meaning, even though you would never find one.”

“Wait a moment.” Stiles cut in. “You two don’t have magic?” Stiles asked. They both stayed silent, and he rolled his eyes. Were they really deciding to be quiet now? After he had to hear all of their argument. “Tell me!”

“ _I_ don’t have magic. Lavette does, but can’t do much. Basically she looks like a street magician at time.”

“Hey! This street magician is going to be the end of you.”

“Lavette. Shut up!” Stiles commanded, and her lips shut, air tight. Like magnets slamming together. “Sage, I thought witches were really powerful. That we could command magic.”

“We could. You can. It’s complicated. But long story short. You have magic, Lavette has a little bit of magic, and I have no magic. Which also means, I’m no threat to you, which shows Lavette had lied to you, she has been this whole time.”

“I don’t get it. What about the Grimoire?” Stiles said, not caring to start addressing

“Because I spelled the book before, almost six lives ago. I haven’t had magic since. Lavette here is another story.”

“What do you mean? Why don’t you have your magic anymore?”

“Genim. You already know. All you have to do is remember.”

“Yeah. I can’t do that. You said I will have to feel the pain again. I don’t want that.”

“What pain?” Derek asked. Body finally seeming to catch up with the conversation. He was momently paralyzed when Stiles said that He was in love with him. Now he remembered that he came here to get Stiles.

And Kill Lavette. Don’t think he has forgotten that. He is sticking to the plan

  1. ~~Find Stiles~~
  2. Kill that Bit- Witch.
  3. Never let Stiles out of his sight again



He has already found Stiles. The plan is already 1/3rd complete. Now he just has to find out what exactly is going on with Stiles and fix it.

Stiles looked at Derek, well in his direction. But he wasn’t looking _at_ Derek. Why isn’t he?

“It doesn’t matter. Because its gone, and I am going to make it stay that way.”

“Genim, that’s not wise. This pain you are hiding from, you have already gotten passed it. All you have to do is remember getting past it and then you will be fine. I swear it.”

“Well your swear means nothing to me. I don’t even know you. I just met you in a convenience store. Where my father found two dead bodies. For all I know you killed them!”

“What? The bodies in the store? Oh my goodness. I didn’t kill them. I tried to help them, but they were dead when I got there. Well one was. I tried to save the other but it was too late.”

“Yeah right. You were acting like a cashier. Not helping them.”

“I was, then you walked in and I didn’t want to scare you off. I was covered in blood. I didn’t want you to think I killed them. I tried to wash the blood off me in the sink, but it wouldn’t come out of my clothes. So I did the only thing I could think of and I put on the cashiers shirt and rung up your food to get you out of their before you saw them. I swear that’s all that happened.”

That’s why there was no name tag. Why the shirt had holes in it. Why it was wet and red. It made sense but honestly the reason could have been anything.

“Why did the bodies have their hearts exploded? There is no way someone not supernatural did that.”

“Yes but I don’t have magic. Lavette does, and she killed them.”

Stiles wasn’t sure about them not having magic. Why wouldn’t they? But then again why wouldn’t they just use it against him? They both have their memories, they would both be better at using magic than him. Even though e suddenly is in complete control of it somehow. It just occurred to him how easy this was for him. He was barley even thinking. It was like walking. You can read, and text while doing it. It’s just second nature for him. When it was such a fail at his first attempt.

He suddenly felt woozy. Like his head could just fall back, or forward. Like his neck wasn’t supporting it correctly. Then he smelled something fish, and salt. He heard a noise. Water. Rushing water. Like a river or a stream. Where was that coming from?

Talking to Lavette took his attention, and Stiles didn’t notice Derek take a step closer to him, and before he could do anything the pain slowly crept back in.

* * *

 

_“NO! No, no, no, no, no. Why, what happened! No, no, no, no. I can’t, I can’t. WHAT HAPPENED!!” Someone wrapped their hands around Stiles’ waist and he was being lifted from behind. That only made him grow even more frantic, more distraught. “NO, NO. LET ME GO!! NO, ADAM!!” Someone was dragging him away from something. He couldn’t see what. His vision was foggy._

_What was this? Oh wait. Another memory. Like the ones he had been having all day. But this one was strange. He couldn’t see all of it. He didn’t feel like he was a part of it. Just like he was watching a video or movie. Like he was in the audience, rather than living it. He was missing what wasn’t in the camera’s view. And honestly. He thought that might be a good thing since he was scared of what he might see._

* * *

 

Stiles blinked, the space around him was burnt, or charred, or just blackened. He didn’t know. But there was a circle around him of whatever this was. Wait. This is what happened at the loft. It’s just smaller.  It stopped in a complete circle. He looked around. Before he wasn’t able to control it, or stop it. Sadly Derek’s whole room was destroyed. He felt honestly bad about that. He really liked Derek’s room.

He looked and the circle seemed to stop right before Derek’s feet. Maybe that was a coincidence. Stiles didn’t want to think about Derek. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go and not have anyone bother him ever again.

He was thinking about just leaving now. If it was true Lavette and Sage didn’t have much magic it would be hard for them to find him, and if they did they would be barley a threat to him. His heart was racing. He was scared. He was overwhelmed with what he did and didn’t know. With what he didn’t want to know and feel. His heart was beating fast with anticipation. But he didn’t notice, he was too busy thinking about which exit he should take. The front door, the back door. He wasn’t sure who else he would run into once he was outside, and he knew better than to think he could outrun a werewolf.

He decided back door, but before he could even lift his heel off the ground to start his first step Derek grabbed his arm. Knowing full well by the beat of his heart what he was about to, and Derek will be damned before he lets Stiles get lost again. For any reason.

The contact between Stiles’ arm and Derek’s hand set off an explosion in his head. Like a door being knocked off his hinges. Or even a dam bursting.

He got everything back. All of it. All of his memories, all of his knowledge, all of his feelings, all of his old wants and needs, all of his hopes, his dreams, all of his worries and fears. It was there one second. How strange was that? To just go one moment without something, then having thousands of years of memories. Honestly it was such a subtly change he had to take a moment to realize that yes, he really does have them all back. 

But there was one thing he remembered that was bad, that was something he knew, was the thing he was hiding from. But now that he had it, now that he knows he handled it. He remembers why he thought anger was safe.

He was angry at Lavette. It was such a bitter and all-consuming hate. He turned to her. She had been forced to be quite half of this conversation. He almost forgot that she was there. Sitting there on the floor, alive. Just the very fact that she was breathing makes him so angry he could kill.

… Wait a moment. That sounds like a good idea.

But how to do it?

That was a really good question. He could sick Derek on her. He could get a kitchen knife. Nice and brand new for her. He could shoot her. That gun she had is on the floor not too far from the door. She must have dropped it there earlier.

Or he could do what she did, what she tried to do again to Derek.

He walked over to her. Breaking the contact between him and Derek, but Derek sensed it was okay. That he wasn’t going to run like he planned to. Lavette and Sage seemingly completely obvious to the mood change in the room. The only reason Derek did was because he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, and he could smell the chemicals in the body that change for certain emotions.

Lavette eyed Stiles suspiciously. He knew she would ask what he was doing if she could, but she couldn’t. He kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her, and he thought for a moment.

“I bet you are going to wonder why exactly I’m doing this. I mean, there are so many reasons for me to. Like how you have been following me around stalking me, manipulating me. Maybe even, for you just being you. You are evil, obsessive, and you have tried to ruin everything I have ever had in my life, or lives. Huh, I guess I never really did get used to saying that… But anyway, it could be the fact that you have killed so many innocent people. But it’s not. It’s not about those people I never even knew the names of. Not even for the Derek’s that you have killed. What were their names? Dennis, and Michael. Maybe even my different fathers over the lives, let me think of those names too… John, Henry, Alex, and Jacob. That’s four whole fathers, all of them I left sooner than I would have liked, because of you. But the answer is no. It’s not for them. It’s not for me either. It’s for Adam. Your first kill, the one you did out of pure jealousy. The one you could have decided to do the right thing with. Where you could have chosen to do something else. To walk away, to tell me how you felt, to have moved on, to let us leave, to even just asked us to stay. You didn’t do that, and that’s why I’m doing this.”

Stiles lifted his hand and aimed it at her chest. He closed his eyes, and took a deep inhale, he felt the energy flowing in him with the air. It was dark, and it was strong. But most importantly, if felt good. The want for more filled him, but he was already planning on taking more. He planned on taking it all, and he did. He exhaled and inhaled again, but even stronger, making sure this was the last time.

His eyes still closed, he heard the thump. Lavette falling from the sitting position she was in. Stiles stood up, keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see her body. If he did he would feel sad, feel guilty. She was his best friend and she betrayed him. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss her, and feel bad for her death. She deserved to die, and she didn’t deserve the grief he would feel for her. He opened his eyes and turned to Derek, making sure not to look at the ground and see any part of her body.

He knew what she would look like. She would look disgustingly dead. Her skin would be grayed a little, and her skin wrinkled like a raisin. Her hair would have crinkled and started to break off already. Her heart would be almost visible through her chest, if her heart was still intact. When you do that to someone the heart gets torn apart and paints the skin making it look as if it had exploded from the inside.

He couldn’t help the mental image of her. It was so clear and vivid. He wiped a stray and betraying tear off of his cheek. He then shuck his arms out, and little sparks of energy fell off of him. It was Lavette’s life energy, he didn’t need it and he didn’t want it. So getting rid of it was the only option.

Once he was sure he got it all off, he sighed. Derek was looking at him, and Sage was looking at Lavette’s body. The look on her face was pity. He knew it, because it was a look she often gave Lavette.

“Is she going to come back, Genim?” Sage asked, and Stiles shuck his head.

“No. She’s never coming back.”

She gave a half smile. Almost just to show that she heard him. She didn’t have any words to say. They had been at this for so long. Trying to be free of her, that now she’s gone there aren’t words to express how they feel. Derek had a look on his face that was almost unreadable. But Stiles thought he looked at little disappointed.

“What’s wrong Derek?” Derek looked Stiles in the eyes and then sighed.

“I wanted to kill her.”

And Stiles laughed. He laughed like an idiot. He laughed with his whole body. Because Derek was Derek. Because only he would come out of this entire situation, disappointed that he didn’t get to kill the person he wanted to kill.

Derek was so normal, but he wasn’t normal. He was mean, but he wasn’t mean. He got angry, but sometimes he wasn’t angry. He was everything, and nothing. He was perfect and imperfect. He was missing some key parts, and yet he seemed to have it all. He was rich but acted poor. He was distant but always close. He was Derek, and Stiles was in love with him, because of everything and nothing.

“Derek, I said this earlier but I didn’t say it to you. So in case you didn’t know… I’m in love with you too.”

Derek opened his mouth to say something. But words weren’t needed. He walked up to Stiles, and kissed him. First it was lips on lips, but after seconds Stiles opened his mouth just the tiniest and Derek’s tongue wasted no time. Spared not once space of the inside of Stiles’ mouth from his mapping from his searching every inch. He had been imagining this feeling for months, years. He had spent so many nights outside of Stiles’ window in the middle of the night, debating whether it was right or wrong to steal one kiss while he was asleep.

Of course every time he had decided it was wrong and he held back. Which now he sees why that was a good idea, because he’s sure he never wants to part from these lips. He’s ruined from kissing anyone else ever again. These are the lips for him. Their mouths were made for each other.

Stiles moaned into the kiss and Derek took that as encouragement to speed things up. He wrapped a hand around Stiles’ waist and pulled their bodies closer so there was no space. Stiles wrapped his hands around the back of Derek’s neck so the kiss could get even impossibly deeper.

A cough from behind them caused them both to stop everything they were doing and pull apart. Sage was still pinned to the wall by Stiles’ magic so she couldn’t leave.

“Oh, um” Stiles coughed. “You can go?” He said more of a question than a command, but it worked and she was set free from the invisible force. She smiled and winked.

“Thank you Genim. I will be on my way now, and um, I am guessing this is goodbye forever?” She asked.

“Yes it is. I still want what I have always wished for. Even with Lavette gone.”

“Okay then, take care. I wish you happy lives.”

“You too, Sage. I will miss you more than the others.”  She smiles at that.

“I will miss you most as well.” It’s not the same thing, but she knows who he will always miss most, and it isn’t her. But nothing else is said. She walks out of the door, and Stiles knows it really is the last time he will ever see her.

As soon as she is a good distance away Derek steps in and kisses him again, but Stiles pulls back quickly into the kiss.

“What?” Derek asks, hoping he didn’t do something wrong.

“Oh nothing. I just don’t find it very hot to make out right next to a dead body. Or on an empty stomach for that matter. We need to get rid of her, and then some food in my belly, then we can kiss until our lips fall off… and after that we can move on to even better stuff.” Stiles said as he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Derek, that made him smirk and chuckle a little.

Derek stole one more kiss before picking up Lavette’s body and then heading out to get rid of it somewhere. Stiles Decided to wait for him by the Camaro instead of going with him. He didn’t want to know what he did with her. As long as she was gone it was good enough. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

 

Eventually Derek comes back and they get food and then head back to the loft. But not before they remember Jackson and the fact that they left him unconscious in the front lawn of the house. Apparently whenever Stiles does magic to protect himself like he did, it takes energy out of people around him and it tends to knock some of them out… For very long periods of time. Just several hours. In fact when they got back to the loft everyone Derek had left there earlier were still unconisous. 

So they kind of had the loft to themselves, but not the good way where you get to have sex like teenagers with their parents gone for the weekend. But the quiet way where everyone is asleep and it’s nice and quiet but they could honestly wake up at any moment. Plus Derek’s room was destroyed so it’s not like they would have had a bed to do _it_ on anyway, and no way they were doing anything on the couch or the other’s room, and Stiles’ dad was home so they couldn’t use his bed. At least not tonight. So they decided to just hang out in the living room and watch T.V and talk.

“So are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Umm, everything.”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Try the beginning.”

Stiles thought for a moment. There were lots of beginnings, also lots of ends.

“It started with me and Lavette. Just two kids, best friends. We did everything together. We would go picking flowers together to bring back to our mothers. We would go exploring the forest, mapping it out. Memorizing it. We discovered our magic together. I was always better at commanding, and she was better at gathering energy. We were never a secret. Back then there were no witch hunts. People didn’t fear magic or the supernatural. They welcomed it actually. You were blessed if you had something supernatural about you. One day Adam came. We didn’t normally get anyone new, once in a while people traveled through, not really staying more than a day. But Adam came and he was looking for me and Lavette. He heard of us, through some guy, I don’t know. But he had been looking for someone like him his whole life. Where he was from there weren’t many with magic, and the ones that did, were different than him. Back then there was no bestiary, you couldn’t look up the lore and see what you were. Supernatural abilities were passed two ways. Genetics, or infection. But he wasn’t bitten, scratched, or exposed and his parents didn’t have magic. It was the same for all six of us.”

“Six? I thought there were only five?”

“It was me, Adam, Lavette, Raven, John, and Sage. People used to call us ‘the 6’. We all found each other. Like we were drawn together. We couldn’t explain it. They all had their own different reasons for leaving home. Sage kept setting things on fire and wanted to learn to control it. Raven said she wanted to travel and John went where the wind took him. It was strange how happy we were. Sometimes we would spend days doing absolutely nothing, but just laying around together, and that would be so calming. Other days we would make spells, and try see what exactly our limit was. Lavette and I had been doing magic since we were babies and we figured that’s why we were better at it than the rest of them. We were stronger, we could last longer doing spells, and we had complete control commanding magic. The rest had to do spells for anything that didn’t involve their elements.

“Elements?”

“Yeah, the four elements. Earth, wind, fire, and water. Adam had water, Sage had Fire, John had Wind, and Raven had Earth.”

“What about you and Lavette?”

“For the longest time we didn’t know. She found out first and kept it a secret from me. I didn’t find out until our third life. It was because she told me.  We could do all magic easily, Spells, curses, commands, everything we could do it. But she was always better at collecting energy, and I was always better at commanding. It was because she was good at taking the life out of things, and I was good at giving it back. When we do a spell, after it’s over the energy goes back into the earth, right wherever we got it from. At least that’s how it worked for everyone except Lavette. When she took energy it was gone forever, I never noticed. I never saw her take so much that it made a difference whether it came back or not. But she did, our first life, and that’s how she figured it out.”

“What did she take energy from?”

Stiles hiccupped back a sob, just thinking about it again hurt.

“S-she took it from Adam.”

“What do you mean? You can’t take energy from a person, can you?”

“We can, but we never took so much they died. She did though. Adam wanted to leave, he wanted us to leave, and I was going to go. We planned to leave in a week. We had no idea where we were going to go, but we were ready. There had recently been a druid that moved nearby. He was curious about our magic. You know Druids back then wrote everything down like scribes, although it was way before their time. As soon as she found out we were leaving she started her plan, she planted little seeds of doubt in all of our heads about the Druid. Telling me she didn’t trust him that he looked at Adam weirdly. None of it made sense, honestly it just seemed like she was paranoid. But two days before we were supposed to leave, no one could find Adam, and I had this feeling in my gut, this horrible feeling. Like there was this ball in my stomach, pushing my insides apart. Lavette, she smelled so weird. Every time she passed by me I wanted to throw up. She smelled like fish, and salt. I kept hearing this noise, or lack of actually. Like there was something I was supposed to be hearing but I couldn’t. Everyone thought I was just acting crazy, smelling things because I was worried about Adam. They didn’t smell it, they didn’t, _not_ hear anything. After a day we found Adam. Well, Lavette did. She came running up the hill yelling ‘Genim, Genim! He’s dead!’ I will never forget the way she yelled it. The way her voice was, the exact words. I didn’t say anything as she walked us all back to his body. I couldn’t, I didn’t know what to say, and I just needed to see his body. That feeling in my gut, that ball, it just felt like it was getting bigger as we walked to him.”

“Where was his body?”

“It was just there, like someone tossed him carelessly just outside the woods. As soon as I saw his body, I suddenly heard it, the noise that I hadn’t been hearing. It was the river, not too far in the woods. It was his favorite spot, I would always find him there, practicing magic, or just sitting there looking at the water. There was always so many fish, and tadpoles in there you could just swipe your hand through and come out with about five of them. I saw his chest and it was horrible. Like his heart had exploded and ripped itself open. I saw it and I just snapped. Something inside of me broke, and everything hurt. I cried, for hours after that. Eventually I fell asleep, but when I woke up I felt the pain still there and I cried again, that happened over and over again for days. Magic would also just pour out of me. Everything around me burned. No flames, just heat almost. Like if you cook something in an oven and it burns. There was no flame, but it burned. Every time Lavette got close to me it got worse, the pain, the magic coming out, everything. So eventually she convinced Sage, to convince me that I should fix it. That I should just turn the pain off for a while, that it would help me feel better. She just wanted me to stop caring about Adam, so I could move on and be with her. But I didn’t want her, I never did. I always saw her as a friend, nothing else.”

“How did you turn off the pain?”

“Lavette wrote a spell. It made me stop caring, about everything. It was only supposed to be about Adam, but something went wrong and it was everything. But I didn’t want to undo it, because that would mean I would feel bad about Adam again. So I lived my lives like that. Empty, only able to feel anger, and curiosity I was a real monster in those times. I killed people, I had Lavette kill people for me, since she was always so good at it, and she liked doing it. Sage, John and Raven, all knew that it wasn’t like me, that if I was myself I would have never been doing the things I was doing. But I didn’t want to go back, I didn’t want that pain. So I fought them, and they fought back, and I got hurt. We ended up in Paris, which honestly wasn’t a good idea because it was during the war. Solders everywhere running about, fighting. I hurt pretty back, and my magic wasn’t healing it. I was bleeding out and that’s when I was found… By you. You were Dennis at the time. This hard-ass general, that never took no for an answer. I didn’t want your help, because I was waiting for Lavette, but you didn’t care. You picked me up and carried me to a physician. He cleaned up the wound, stitched it. But I wasn’t allowed to be alone for the next two weeks. So you took me to your home, against my wishes once again. You kept trying to figure things out about me, like my name, where I came from, how I got hurt, and I wasn’t telling you anything. But you didn’t give up, you kept trying different things, like withholding food, and being nice, or being mean. You were funny, and you made me laugh. The thing was, I a spell on me, where I couldn’t feel anything other than anger really, and you made me happy, or at least want to be happy. For the first time in 400 years you made me think that being happy was worth being sad, was worth grieving.”

“I did?”

“Yeah…” Stiles said, thinking back on those days.

“What happened? You ended the spell right?”

“Yeah, I did it when you weren’t home. I didn’t want you to see me use my magic. I cried for hours. I regretted it as soon as I ended the spell. I felt hopeless, like I had no future. Like there was no point. The thing was I felt like that before. I just didn’t care about that, about what that meant, about how it affected me emotionally, because I didn’t have emotions like that. Adam was gone, and I cared again, I cared that I would never see him, I cared that I hadn’t in 400 years. I cared that I fought against Sage, John, and Raven when they were only trying to help. Just everything was so much. But then you got home, and you saw me crying, and you left your scowl at the door and came over to me and hugged me. And I was surprised. Because of all the bad feelings that flooded in, I felt the good ones. You were warm, and comforting, and you smelled like roses, and I realized that I like you, that I loved you. In that moment, when I was broken, I was happy. Because it feels so good to be in love, and I missed it without even realizing that I did. Anyway after that, like every fairy tale, you fell in love with me, and I stayed with you.”

“I don’t understand. How is it that I have lived over and over again? I’m not a witch or anything.”

“That’s because even the witches are specifically designed to comeback over and over again. It’s a spell. I made it after Adam died. I didn’t want to lose anyone else, we were going to be together forever, until Lavette made it so we would be reborn in the same area away from the others. Anyway, Lavette came and found us after a while, and she didn’t want me to stay with you, so like she tried to solve every problem, she tried to kill you. That’s how you got your scar. Right from your chin curved around one side of your face to your forehead. You almost died, and I didn’t want to lose you ever. So I did the spell on you too. Of course you knew about it. I told you all about me being a witch and you even helped me fix my grimoire. It was old, the pages were taring and the binding was falling off, and you had it fixed up for me and everything. I taught you our language the one only the six of us used. But you wrote my name in the cover when you finally learned it. It was great. We lived together for twenty seven years after we first met. Lavette eventually got to you and finally finished you off. But it was fine and I decided that it was okay because I would see you in another life.”

“But why do I only have three lives? You have like hundreds of them.”

“That’s because I only had you three times. Dennis, Michael and now Derek. I couldn’t tie our souls together so it was random and I almost never found you. You have had plenty of lives without me, I just don’t know who you were or what you did.”

“So you didn’t make it so we would meet or fall in love again?”

“Nope, it just happened. I guess we really are good for each other.”

“Yeah we are.” Derek says as he wipes a tear from Stiles’ cheek and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo...... Tell me what you think. There is too much stuff to ask questions for. So just tell me what you think about stuff. 
> 
> Oh! and i know Stiles conveniently didn't tell Derek what he and Lavette's elements were. What do you think they are?   
> P.S They aren't actually elements, and the hint it, they are two things that basically work for everything. Like the *Hint* BEGINNING and the END *Hint* of all the general things and the possibility of the elements. 
> 
> Anyway! thanks for reading and i really am looking forward to feedback about this chapter.


	16. He cleaned his room… sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order some badly written smut, with bits of plot in between? No? Well here it is so.... Here you go. Sorry :I 
> 
> Don't make fun of me..... My first time writing any sexy times :(
> 
> Anyhow, i'm sorry i took so long to update. i was taking forever to write this, then i started writing something else when i got writers block. But here it is.... Don't judge too hard...........

A tremor ran over Stiles when Derek kissed his neck. They were sloppy and wet. It made him moan. Derek alternated between nipping and sucking bruises into his neck. Stiles was in love with the idea of the marks that would be there for days later, and he knew Derek liked it too.

Stiles turned around so he was now facing Derek, their lips connected not seconds later. Stiles had his hands around Derek’s neck and Derek had his hands around Stiles’ waist pulling him in closer. They were both moaning into the kiss. Derek was possessive with it. Ravaging Stiles’ mouth. Stiles clung to him, as if letting go would wake him up from what must be a dream. How else would kissing feel this good.

Suddenly Stiles was being lifted. He squeaked in surprise, but didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Derek’s hips. Derek walked over to the stair case, but had to break the kiss once he got to the first step. He needed to look as he went up or he would miss a step and they would both fall.

Instead of whining -like he very much wanted to-, he decided to give Derek some hickies of his own, although it wouldn’t last for more than a few minutes. Stiles thought how that wasn’t fair so he gave a particularly hard bite to his neck. Which caused Derek to gasp Stiles’ name.

Once they were at the top of the stairs, they were kissing again. Derek blindly walked over to Stiles’ bedroom room door, fumbling for the handle. He opened the door, and the smell coming from the room made him have to stop all actions.

**

_Stiles cleaned his room like his life depended on it. He threw his blanket, sheet, and pillow case in the washing machine. While they were washing, he got all his clothes of the floor and stuffed them into his already mostly full dirty clothes bin, they would be going in as soon as the first load was done. Then he collected all of the cups, plates, and bowls from his room and threw them in the dish washer._

_Then it was on to the sweeping. Where Stiles learned that he was lucky he didn’t have rats, or roaches. But honestly, they were probably too scared to come into here. He was questioning himself about how he lived like this, and how he let it get this bad. He vowed to never let his room get this messy again. Which he would probably break. But not without actually putting an effort in. He had reasons to keep his room clean now. Sure they don’t teach hot sex with a werewolf alpha as a motivational tool in school, but hey if it gets the job done then what’s the problem?_

_He wiped down his desk, and window with Windex. There were so many finger smudges on the window, which he could blame 100% in those damn wolves climbing into his window, all times of night. You wouldn’t believe the amount of drinks that had to be spilled on that desk. How had he not noticed this before?_

_Oh wait. Maybe it was the fact that he was always busy playing catch up with school or helping the pack with whatever was new. Maybe because now a days he really only came home to eat and sleep. Which you can tell is all that really happened in this room. Other than the discarding of clothes on the floor._

_After four loads of clothes, three hours, two incents, and one tin of carpet powder (Which he had to sweep up because it doesn’t just seem to go away on hard floor like it does on carpet.) Stiles had cleaned his room._

_And was exhausted. It was still at least four hours until ten. So he decided to take a nap. He had nothing else to do in the meantime._

**

Stiles looked at Derek, confused why the aggressive kissing had stopped. Derek looked confused, and honestly a little alarmed.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Your room… It smells like chemicals.”

“Oh, I cleaned it earlier.”

“You _cleaned_ your room?”

“Yeah, why did you say it like that?” Stiles said slightly offended. He cleaned his room… sometimes.

“It’s just, since when do you clean your room?”

“Why do I feel like your complaining?” Stiles was joking, but Derek got quite and made a face that Stiles couldn’t read. “You are complaining, why? Is it because of the chemicals? Is it too strong for your nose?”

“It’s not that, it just…”

“It just what?”

“It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

Stiles tried (and failed) so hard not to smile at that. Derek Hale was complaining that his room didn’t smell like him anymore. For him to complain about it being clean after everything else he room probably smelled like must mean that he really liked his smell.

“How about we fix that.” Stiles said. Derek smiled at that idea, and then continued into the room kicking the door closed once he was inside.

**

_“So who was Lavette?” Scott asked. Sitting on Stiles’ desk chair, twirling around in it slowly as he asked his questions._

_“A witch.” Stiles answered as short as possible. He couldn’t be sarcastic right now. That would only add more words, therefore prolonging the conversation. He was sitting on his bed, blanket over his legs, purely because of the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants._

_When he walked into Stiles’ room he jumped on the bed and covered himself. Scott thought it was amusing that Stiles was suddenly self-conscious about his body. Plus Scott had seen Stiles without pants on plenty of times, and so has everyone on the lacrosse team._

_“Who was the other girl, Sage I think her name was?” Scott asked, trying to pick his memory of the very brief and not so detailed explanation that he and the entire pack got, once the few of them had awoken and the rest arrived._

_“Yeah, and she’s another witch.” Stiles said, tacking on just because of the fact if Scott didn’t know, he would ask about it later._

_“and Lavette was the one trying to kill you?” Scott asked, trying to make sure he had it all right in his head. Everything Stiles told him left him with much, much, more questions. He wanted answers. So when Stiles left the loft after Derek whispered something to him. Scott wanted to follow Stiles home then and get answers, but Derek was going over some things with the pack. Like damage control, and assuring them that he believed everything was resolved for now._

_And with the way most pack meetings went everyone had questions and no one was allowed to leave until all questions had been answered (Apparently Stiles was suddenly allowed to do whatever he wanted, and was able to escape this madness)_

_“No, no one was trying to kill me. Lavette just said that so I would live with her in fear.” Stiles said rolling his eyes at the thought of Lavette, he was still conflicted about her. He wasn’t sure whether to grieve by being sad, or throw a party. Ding dong the witch is dead! She had done so many bad things. Killed people, innocent people, not that innocent made that much of an actual difference. Killing people was wrong, even if in some weird and deep place that you think its justified, it’s not. Justifying it in your head only proves that your mind is trying to let yourself off the hook for feeling guilty. Like you are trying to spare yourself from the fact that yes. You took another person’s life from them. That a person on this earth will never walk again, never talk again, never fall in love again, never see the ones they love again. Unless you have a religion that allows that after death. Which still isn’t actually proven. But hey. In a world with Witches that live over and over, and werewolves, and all other things. Anything is possible._

_Back to the whole dead Lavette, happy or sad. Yes she has done terrible things. But she also had been his best friend. He grew up with her. His name was her first word. They played together, learned together. They were all each other knew for a long time. They knew their parents, the other people that lived around them. But they knew each other more than they knew themselves. At least Stiles thought they did, he never thought that she would become this stalkerish monster killing to have Stiles for herself. But maybe that was because when they were growing up he never thought of the possibility that she would need to fight for his attention, that it would one day be divided._

_It was hard to see her as the monster, even now, after everything. Just because someone changes, or does something bad, and hurts you, doesn’t mean your feelings towards them change so easily. It would be like if right now Scott went on a murder spree. Yes Stiles would be sacred of him. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Scott like he would a brother. That doesn’t mean, he wouldn’t feel bad, when Scott was stopped however way he needed to be. He would still care about Scott. He would just need to accept the fact that Scott was a murderer, a murderer that he would always consider family, no matter what. Ha, just like Derek said: real friends stick together through the good times and the bad. Stiles wondered how bad was too bad to the point that friendship needed to end. Maybe he could ask him. Whenever he gets here…_

_Stiles had woken up around nine and had suddenly panicked. He was worried about what should he wear, or more importantly not wear. He smelled his armpits and silently wondered when the last time he had a shower was probably Saturday morning. Which was too long ago to be considered okay for sex. Especially with a werewolf with super smelling. So he quickly took a shower and managed to put on a shirt and boxers before Scott came bursting into his room with questions. Stiles was shocked by Scotts sudden entrance to his room, and felt that the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants would give away that Stiles was about to lose his virginity whenever a certain Alpha got here._

_“Yeah, she wanted you to move into that house that Derek and Jackson went to.” Scott said, which more of him was assuring himself than asking Stiles to._

_“Yep.” Stiles said, just to try and move along the conversation. Any minute now…_

_“And there are six of you?” Scott asked._

_“Well if you count the dead yes, me, Adam, John, Raven, Sage, and Lavette.” Stiles said._

_“And you said they have… elements?” Scott asked, not sure of what he heard._

_“Kind of. It’s complicated.” Stiles said. Knowing it was complicated and hard to explain. Besides he just didn’t feel like explaining it._

_“But aren’t there four elements? Do two of you have the same element or something?” Scott asked, confused._

_“Or something…”  Stiles said not wanting to go further into it. Scott seemed to understand that and changed to a different subject._

_“So Derek is like you, he lives over and over again?” Scott asked._

_“Yes.” Stiles answered._

_“And you have been with him all of these years?” Scott asked, thinking how weird and yet cool that was._

_“Actually no. After his first death as Dennis, I couldn’t find him. Not that I was looking for him. I didn’t have my memories. I never made a way for me to always get them back. Like sage did. She tethered her memories to a necklace and then used a spell so it would always find its way to her, in every life.”_

_“Why didn’t you do that?”_

_“Because I didn’t want to remember.” Stiles said in a tone that Scott could tell was touchy and loaded._

_“Oh, so in all this time this is the first time you have seen him since?” Scott said going back to Derek._

_“No I saw him one other time. His name was Michael and he was a doctor. Or a physician, or a healer or whatever they were called at the time.” Stiles paused for a second thinking, but then spoke again. “Do you want to know something weird?”_

_“Yeah.” Scott answered._

_“I didn’t remember him, and he didn’t remember me. But we just clicked. I had broken my ankle falling out of a tree I had climbed, and my mother, Rebecca, was freaking out, and my father was out of town. She was going crazy with worry, she helped me up and into the house. I was trying to take it like a man, and act like it didn’t hurt. She called Michael and he came into my room and he saw me and he just smiled. Like he knew just by looking at me how brave I was trying to be, and he just admired it, that worry for how someone else feels even when you’re in pain. He was nice, and funny. He was great at what he did. His hands were like two little miracles. I barley felt any pain as he snapped my ankle back into place. I knew just by looking in his eyes I was ruined for anyone else.”_

_“What happened after that?”_

_“I saw him once a week after that, so he could keep tabs on the healing progress. After my ankle was finally healed, he asked me out. He said that since I finally wasn’t a patient he felt morally at ease asking me for a date.” Stiles’ smile fell slowly after that, and his eyes grew sad. “Sadly Lavette found us right after that date, and instead of just trying to kill him she tortured him. But burning his hands. He couldn’t even make a fist after that. He had to stop being a doctor, he had to stop doing a lot of things.”_

_“Wow, why didn’t you make it so you two found each other in every life? Can you even do that?”_

_“I can but, Lavette was like my ball in chain, slowly dragging me into hell. I didn’t want that for him. To be forced to suffer with me. Honestly it was already selfish enough of me to make him live again and again. I just didn’t want to know that in all of my lives I would never see him again. That he wouldn’t be somewhere happy, alive. That possibility made me content enough to live on and keep going.”_

**

Derek dropped Stiles on his bed so he could start taking off his clothes. Stiles followed his lead taking off his shirt and boxers since that’s all he had on. Derek’s clothes were off with impossible speed and he was soon right on top of Stiles. Their hard lengths ground against them causing them both to groan.

Derek’s hands moved over Stiles chest in search of his nipples, when he found them he massaged them. Stiles threw his head back and gasped, arching into Derek’s hands. Derek smiled. Sensitive nipples was going to be fun.

He kept his left hand massaging one, while his right hand went down and firmly gripped Stiles, erection.

“OH Derek!” Stiles moaned. “You shouldn’t do, I’m close.” He really was. Between the kissing and the hickies, and the grinding, and the fucking nipple touching. God it all felt good. Stiles had never played with his nipples before he didn’t know why because Jesus it felt good. It was honestly like every touch when straight to his dick. The dick that Derek was still touching.

Derek liked the sound of that but he wanted to cum with Stiles. So he grabbed his member with the same hand he was holding Stiles with and rubbed them both together. First he went at a firm but slow pace, but as both of them started leaking pre-cum his hand became slick and he was able to stroke faster.

He didn’t stop playing with Stiles’ nipples, he alternated his hand between the two, pinching them a few times then moving on to the other back and forth over and over.

“Shit, shit, shit. Derek, oh god, Derek yes. So close, so close.” Stiles said, head still thrown back, hands gripping the sheets as if they are his only tether to this world.

Derek was also panting, he was also very close to cumming. His wolf was doing cartwheels in excitement at finally having Stiles. Derek was taking in every aspect of Stiles he was able to. He was hearing the words he said, the moans that came out of him. How fast his heart was beating. The way Stiles felt against his skin, like they were made for each other. How Stiles smelled so good. Like chocolate chip cookies and sex. (Two of Derek’s favorite things.)

Stiles felt that feelings that he always gets before he cums. The need to bend his toes, the weakness in his legs, and the fuzzy feeling that completely washes over him.

“Ahh!” Is all Stiles can get out before he is covering Derek’s hand, and his belly in cum. The smell of it hits Derek’s nose and it shoves him over the edge.

He cum’s but not a lot. He can’t his wolf won’t let him, and he knows why. When you have sex for the first time with your mate, it’s a bonding sex, one that officially makes you mates. Derek wound be able to be sated until he knots Stiles. (He learned that in a very awkward conversation with Peter.)

Instead of feeling any relief at all, Derek felt more of a drive to be inside Stiles. He wanted to be rougher and he wanted to thrust into Stiles right there that very instant. But he also wanted to take his time with Stiles, he wanted to make him come over and over again, until he was sure he couldn’t come anymore, then he would fuck Stiles and knot him.

But Derek couldn’t decide on which one he wanted to do more. So he decided to compromise, and find a middle ground.

“Stiles, flip over.” Stiles complied not bothering to ask questions since his was still felling blissed and fuzzy inside. “Hands and knees.” Derek also says when he sees Stiles preparing to lay down on his stomach.

“This sounds promising.” Stiles says, as he stills himself on his hands. His legs still feel a little weak. But in the really good way. Derek hovered over him, and then planted a trial of kisses down Stiles’ spine. Causing Stiles to shiver. Derek squeezed the two globs of Stiles’ nothing but perfect ass. He pulled the cheeks apart and took a breath in, Stiles scent was so strong there. Derek’s wolf howled internally, sensing his mate’s opening. It wanted to mount and fuck so much. But Derek was determined to do this. To do this.

Derek circles his tongue around the rim, teasing at it with brief flicks. Without being able to hold back anymore he thrust his tongue into him. It went right past the rim, he was loose because he just came. “Derek!” Stiles yelped in surprise. Which turned into series of moans as Derek began eating him out. Plunging his tongue in and out fervently.

If Stiles hadn’t cum not five minutes ago, he would shurly have cum when Derek slid a finger inside him. Derek fingered Stiles as he licked around the rim. Derek’s finger is thick and long, and it’s driving Stiles crazy. Moving around, in deep then shallow, slowly fucking him. They scissor and twist and turn. He is so lost in the feeling that doesn’t realize that Derek’s looking for something until he’s found it.

That little nub they call a prostate. –From here on for the rest of his life, Stiles will refer it as the grenade of pleasure-. Stiles Screams into his pillow when Derek’s finger hits it. He had never experienced Prostate stimulation before, and he was really missing out on it before.

Derek smirked when he found it. Now the real fun began. He takes his finger out and replaces it with two, both going directly for Stiles’ prostate. He rubs at it relentlessly. Stiles feels he lost control of the ship, his legs keep jerking and twitching, his toes keep curling, the moans, groans, and other noises’ he won’t confess to, fall out of his mouth.All the while Derek I loving every second. He loves the sounds Stiles is making, the way Stiles’ scent is finally starting to fill up the room again. The way Stiles I clenching around his fingers.

Stiles felt it again. That unmistakable feeling that he was going to cum. This time it was stronger, more sudden, he barely had a second to realize he was about to cum before he did.

“Oh god, Derek, fuck, fuck, Derek, ohhh, yes. Ahh, fuck!” Stiles yelled as he came. It was better, stronger than any orgasm he has ever had. He could barely wrap his head around the amount of pleasure. The only way he could explain it would be that there had been a thunder of pleasure that rumbled through his whole body. Stiles collapsed on the bed and flipped so he was laying on his back. He was too blissed out to care he was lying in a puddle of his cum.

Derek was leaning over him like an animal, looking at Stiles, with eyes that just seemed far away. He was also breathing hard. It was the struggle within to stay himself the entire way through this. Seeing Stiles writhe and hearing him moan, being in this room filled with his scent. Oh, the wolf wanted to come out and play, but it was Still Derek’s turn.

He leaned down and kissed Stiles. Which cause Stiles to groan and turn he head away.

“Derek, I love you, and I love your tireless efforts to make me cum, but if you do anything but put your dick in me, were going to have some problems.” Stiles was way too sensitive for anything else. There needed to be some mutual pleasure or something going on, because he was sure the next time he came he was going to pass out, and Stiles had been imagining them fucking for years, and he was not about to be half way out of consciousness when they finally did it.

Derek chuckled. “Where’s your lube?” He asked.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Lube, where is it?”

Stiles gave him a confused look.

“You know the stuff that you use to jerk off? So everything is smooth and doesn’t hurt. I have gone fine this far without it, but I’m not about to fuck you with dying cum, and spit.”

“Oh, I just normally use lotion or something. I have Vaseline, will that work?”

“Yes, Vaseline counts as lube. Where is it?”

Stiles sat up and reached over the side of the bed and had a mini heart attack. But then remembered that he cleaned his room and no his Vaseline wasn’t next to the bed on the floor where he always kept it. But in the bathroom. He stood up, but fell down.

Wow. His legs felt like jelly.

Derek laughed and helped him back up and onto the bed. “Okay, since you can’t walk how about I get it. Where is it?”

“In the bathroom somewhere. Either on the counter, cabinets, or one of the drawers.”

Turns out it was in none of those places. But actually hidden under a pair of jeans that Stiles must have forgotten to clean up, and Derek almost tripped on it. But did he complain when he get back? No he did not. He was going to forget about how he hit his elbow against the wall on his funny bone and he was going to forgive and forget.  

Derek got back on the bed and sat on his knees by Stiles’ feet as he rubbed some Vaseline over his    fingers.

“Do you want me to get on my hands again?” Stiles asked hoping not. It wasn’t his favorite position, well it was one of the only ones he’s been it, but he finds he doesn’t like it much. Too much strain on his arms, and not a good position for kissing, and he loved kissing Derek.

“Nope, your fine exactly where you are.” Derek said. It would have been a better position, easier for them to get comfortable after he knots but he can hear the dread in Stiles’ voice when he asked. “Bend you knees.” Derek says, and Stiles complies. Derek scoots up closer to him and rubs a generous amount of Vaseline on Stiles hole. Stiles bites his lip. He is still sensitive, but not the painful sensitive, it was the ‘oh my gosh everything feels so great right now’, sensitive.

Derek slips two fingers in, making sure not to hit the prostate, this was just to stretch him out a bit more. He scissors his fingers stretching him, after a few good stretches Derek added a third finger. Stiles moaned at the pressure and the feel of himself stretching.

Derek was entrapped with the way Stiles followed up his fingers. He was so warm, he couldn’t stand just imagining what it would feel like around his dick. He pulled his fingers out of Stiles, and made sure to rub the excess Vaseline on his length.

He lined himself up ready to just shove in, but he knew better. He slowly eased himself in, and this time he actually howled. Stiles had taken to kissing his neck, which wasn’t actually kissing at all, it was biting and a couple of quick pecks.

Derek slowly pulled out, just to the point he was almost all the way out, then thrusted back in hard. Nailing Stiles’ little grenade causing him to yell out Derek’s name. Derek kept it at that pace for a little bit, in fast, out slow. But soon that pace faltered and he was only giving hard and jerky thrusts. He was getting close and it was hard to concentrate on rhythm with the way Stiles was moaning and what he was saying. 

“Oh god- ah! Derek! yes yes- mmm fuck. _Sogoodsogood._ Derek! Yes, oh my yes, yes yes yes!”

Derek was growling into Stiles’ neck, he couldn’t form words. He was so hot, all of his thoughts on Stiles, finally mating him, knotting him. Derek felt that build in his body. It was like static, the way the hair on your arms sticks up. He felt himself connecting, like a plug to an outlet. He felt as if he was filling up, like a balloon, but in a good way, as if he was empty until now.

It was Stiles, all of Stiles, his scent, his touch, his voice, his love. It was everything Stiles’, and it was filling Derek, and connecting them, forming a bond stronger and better than anything Derek has felt in his entire life. He felt his Knot Start to grow. It was growing slowly and steadily and if felt so good. He got the urge to plunge deep. So he thrusted in and out even harder, faster.

Stiles felt his skin start to tingle. It was weird. Not like his magic, or like an orgasm that he has ever felt before. He felt like he was being filled, (You know, with something other than Derek’s dick). It felt good, like he was complete.

He felt something, like there was an invisible line around Stiles’ and Derek, making them seem tired together almost. All Stiles could thing about was Derek. The way he felt, the way he smelled, the noises he was making, broken growls and whimpers into Stiles’ neck. He was suddenly flowed with the feeling of love. Aware of how much Derek loved him.

The knot was getting bigger, it was too the point Derek could barely move, he still had the urge to go deeper so he grinded a few times in.

“Fuck, uungg Stiles, yes!” Derek yelled out as he came. His knot continued to grow just a little bit more and Stiles groaned in discomfort.

“Der- Derek, what- what is that? Ungg!” Stiles said starting to wiggle away. Derek’s head was just starting to clear and he realized something. He didn’t tell Stiles’ they were mates. He just told him that he loved him. So in turn Stiles’ knew nothing about knotting.

Well they were going to be connected for at least two hours. This was going to be an awkward conversation.


	17. Quick Question

Okay so the reason there hasn't been an update yet is because i have been very conflicted on whether i should make this next chapter the last and then start a new work and make it a series or something like that. Or just continue on with this very fic and making it insanely long.

So could you just tell me which you would prefer in the comments, and i guess it could be a vote, or if its just like one person who responds ill go with what they want.  
Sorry i have a hard time making my own decisions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so its looking like people are leaning for insanely long, its off by like one vote, so i'm going to give it one more day for anyone else who hasn't voted, and whatever it is by 11:59 pm tomorrow i will go with.
> 
> For everyone who wants series, i see some good points, and it would be neater or more organized if there were series, for like each new problem, but i already let people start voting and stuff so i'm going to have to go with whoever wins.


	18. Because Derek hale had just died in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter, i'm sorry to everyone who wanted this to just be really long, I know that one of the concerns were that it wasn't going to be fast paced anymore, But it is, i'm going to pick up right where this left off and i will keep the same horrible updating schedule that i have now. So don't worry about that. It's just broken up to organize the big problems and so it doesn't get way too out of control and confusing.

Stiles felt like he was in a movie. A really, really good movie. One with action, comedy, and romance. Honestly his whole life felt like a movie, but not in a good way until now. He was always the best friend. The person in friend zone. The comic relief. He was the forgotten one. The weak one. How sad is that to feel like you’re at best a sidekick in your one fake movie scenario?

Pretty sad.

But he didn’t feel like that right now. He had been lying there, on his bed, for the past twenty minutes. Thinking about how unfair it is that Derek looks this freaking perfect when he’s asleep. But then he thinks it’s okay because Derek snores. Loudly. Like the kind that makes you want to buy earplugs even though you have this long standing fear that they will get stuck in your ear for the rest of eternity.  

It’s what woke him up. That plus the unusual heat that caused his sleeping self to try and escape only to be pulled in by the sleeping Alpha’s embrace. The huge snore in his ear is what pulled him to full consciousness.

He awoke with a bit of a start, initially thinking and abnormally large bug was trying to crawl into his ear, only to stop when he felt amazingly hard abs against his hand. Opening his eyes and seeing Derek brought back all the memories of the night before.

**

“You have a what?” Stiles asked, for the second time.

“A knot.” Derek answered, again.

The air around them was going from confusion and minor fear, to anger and uncertainty. But that’s how things worked with Stiles. He would take a bad situation and make it worse, with snappy comebacks, and sarcasm. 

“No I know that! I can feel it, it’s very not pleasant!” Stiles snapped.

“Then why did you ask.” Derek snapped back.

“why did I ask… hmm let’s see, Maybe because you have a knot and it kind of hurts and it feel like someone shoved a firehose up my ass and turned it on!” Stiles said, voice climbing to just below a yell.

“I’m sorry.” Derek said, which was a change of pace. It was low, and sincere, and made Stiles feel guilty for yelling. Which whoa, that was weird? He never feels guilty for his sarcasm. He takes pride in it. But not this time, because he felt bad, like he did something wrong. He took a deep breath to calm down.

“Don’t be sorry, I just- ugh. I just don’t like that were stuck in this position.” Stiles explained, it was true. He was surprised at the knot. But it didn’t hurt that bad. It just stretched him more than he was used to. Which wasn’t a lot considering this was his first time having sex.

“I tried to get you to turn around.” Derek mumbled.

“So this is my fault?” Stiles asked. It meant to come out sassy, and full of irritation, but it came out more insecure, and quiet. Gosh his emotions are all over the place.

“No! It’s my fault, I should have told you. Then you could have said no.” Derek said looking away. Stiles didn’t like the guilt rolling off of Derek. It’s not that bad. He shouldn’t feel bad about this.

“Said no? Ha, there was no way I was going to say no. Sex with you over an hour or two being stuck in an uncomfortable position? No way was I going to give up sex with you. This has been a dream for the longest. Besides if we were in a better position it wouldn’t be so bad. But I’m not looking forward to the amount of cum that’s being deposited in me. What goes in will come out.” Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Derek smiled at that. He tried not to at first. Still used to hiding the way he felt. How every joke Stiles has ever made, (Except for the really bad ones) made him want to laugh, and smile. But now he could because Stiles knew, and he loved him back. So he smiled, and he chuckled, and the mood between the both of them really did lift. Suddenly the guilt was gone, and they were both laughing.

“So please explain to me, how I did not know of this before. I mean, Scott is such a traitor not to tell me!” Stiles said, planning his revenge on Scott.

“Scott doesn’t know.” Derek said.

“What? Really? Don’t try to protect him from my wrath, he wouldn’t do the same for you.” Stiles said, knowing full well Scott would not protect Derek from Stiles if he was ever cross with him.

“I’m not protecting him, he really doesn’t know. It’s something you only do with your mate.” Derek said, trailing off a little. Stiles was probably going to get angry again, and he didn’t want to kill the mood, but he needed to tell him.

“Your mate? Like wolf mate. Like wolf _marriage_ mate!?” Stiles asked, beginning to get a little alarmed at the amount of new information he was getting in the one night.

“Yeah, kind of like that I guess. But it’s more like a soul mate.” Derek replied, not looking Stiles in the eye.

“So you wolf married me and you didn’t bother to tell me!?” Stiles was surprised by the knot. But Wolf marriage was a whole other thing. Especially since Derek didn’t decide to tell him until after he did it.

“No, Stiles, we didn’t mate yet. It’s not official or anything.” Derek said, now looking him in the eye because this was important.

“ _So…_ what you basically proposed!?” Stiles was trying to comprehend knots, and now this, it’s too much for him to handle, especially right now when he was tired, and physically exhausted.

“I mean if you want to put it in levels of relationships, I guess it’s kind of like that, but a lot more. Since I knotted you it will leave a scent on you that other werewolves can smell. Also it strengthened the bond between our souls.” Derek tacked on as he remembered it.

“I’m sorry, what about souls?” Stiles asked, not sure he heard correctly, but scared he did.

“Like I said, soul mates. It means we are drawn to each other that we are like two halves of a whole, now that I knotted you, are souls connected just a little bit.” As Derek said it he felt dread, and discomfort to an internal level. He should feel happy, like he just got that off his chest. This is what he wanted. To be connected to Stiles, to be complete. It’s what he needed to sate his wolf, and get a firm grip on humanity.

With this thought he was reminded of the conversation he had with Peter.

*

_“Soul mates? I know he is my mate, but ‘Soulmate’ is like a whole other thing. That’s stuff humans make for fairy tales, and romance movies.” Derek said shaking his head, not believing peter._

_“Dear nephew. When will you see? Everything humans say, do, and believe in come from actual real live things. It may not be exactly how they think, but you are a werewolf, I have come back from the dead, there is a banshee in your pack. Do I need to go on? You need to open your mind a bit more. Because mate, and soulmate, are one in the same. How do you think this works? How do you think mates are chosen? It is by the soul. Your soul is part wolf. The other half is human. Your wolf half allows you to sense and weed out the soul that is meant as a completion for yours. Humans do have soulmates. But they rarely find them, and if they do they can’t sense it like werewolves can.”_

_“I just- what does that even mean? ‘Soulmates’.”_

_“It means being complete. It means, that your souls are meant to entwine and connect. Your souls are two perfect fitting pieces. You two grew up different and similar, aging your souls, giving them those just right dent’s and curves that make you match and fit together.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Well, Stiles’ grew up in a small family, only child, just his mother and father, no cousins or distant relatives to speak of. You grew up in a large family, siblings older and younger, distant and not so distant relatives all around you. The similarity is, that you both suffered loss, yours larger, but not by much. Stiles lost one of the two people he ever had, making him realize that much more how alone in the world he could be one day, you however were actually alone. Cora left to I-don’t-know-know-where. Since she won’t tell me. I was in a coma. But you had Laura for a time.”_

_“Before you killed her.” Derek added on. He wasn’t ever going to let Peter forget that._

_“Hey! That’s when I wasn’t quite myself.” Peter said protecting himself._

_“No excuse is going to ever get you out of that Peter!”_

_“Then why bring it up?”_

_“You did first.”_

_“I’m trying to tell you about your mate okay.”_

_“You’re telling me stuff I already knew.”_

_“Oh, well did you know, that you and Stiles will be able to feel each other’s emotions as if they were your own? That you will be able to communicate without speaking? That you will feel each other’s pain?”_

_“What? Really? How?” Derek asked in disbelief of what he heard._

_“Yes, really. It’s like I was explaining all your lives you have been shaping your souls to fit. Through good and bad experiences. Through feelings, thoughts, and decisions. And now you have both met, your souls are shaped, and ready for connecting. Which is what will happen when you mate.”_

_“I don’t understand if souls are just about connecting then why is it so tied to my humanity?”_

_“Because, a soul is two half’s of a whole, But your soul is split once again. Between a wolf and a human side. As a beta or an omega a wolf coincides within the human soul, equally strong. But as an Alpha, the wolf part of your soul grows stronger, yearns for control. Your human part can’t keep up forever. Your human half is just weaker, because you have fought human emotions for most of your life. You have depended on your wolf, making it stronger than it should have been faster than normal. Your wolf does wish for its mate but if you mate after its taken control, it will stay in control, and Stiles will be mated to a feral wolf. And that’s not going to be pleasant in any way.”_

*

 That’s what it was. He was feeling Stiles’ emotions. Why was Stiles dreading the mating?

“What do you mean by connected?” Stiles asked.

“Well I mean um,” Derek said trying to remember exactly how peter put it. “Were soul mates, so our soul’s fit together like puzzle pieces, and like puzzle pieces our souls connect.”

“But what does that mean exactly. Souls connecting sounds like it has side effects or something.” Stiles asked, and Derek felt the emotions running through him. _Dread. Lots of dread, and dislike. Maybe a hint of fear._

“I wouldn’t call them side effects, more over benefits.” Derek said trying to ease Stiles to the idea, make him not fear this as much as he was starting to.

“But there are some? What are they?” Stiles asked.

“Well, um. There is that we can feel each other’s emotions.” Derek put, lightly, and an emotion jumped through his skin. _Defiantly fear._

“What? Like you will know when I’m sad?” Stiles asked trying to get the exact understanding of all of this.

“Yeah, and scared…. Which I can feel right now…” Derek said. Being honest was his strategy, being honest always helped.

“What!? You can already feel them!?” Stiles yelled. Maybe being honest wasn’t such a good idea. He began to move not wanting to be under this Stupid Alpha anymore. Just dropping all of these huge confessions on him when their tied together completely naked where Stiles is all exposed because he’s sensitive and tired. He just doesn’t want to stay the way they are.

“Stiles stop moving, you’re just going to hurt yourself.” Derek said trying to keep Stiles from continuing his wormy menstruations. If he got up it would pull at the knot which would only end up causing Stiles pain.

“How can you already feel them?” Stiles asked after he finally stopped trying to sit up.

“Because, like I said, our souls connected. But just a little, so that’s all I can do for now.” Derek said trying to reassure Stiles.

“There’s more!?” Stiles asked, and Derek wanted to face-palm. Nothing was going his way.

“Yes, um, we will be able to feel each other’s pain. And something about communication without talking.” Derek answered.

“Like reading my mind?” Stiles asked.

“Um, I don’t know, I’m not sure what that means exactly.”

“So you want to tie our souls together without knowing what it’s going to mean’s?”

“I do know what connecting our souls mean. It means me and you, for the rest of our days. It means I will be closer to you than anyone else ever will. It means I will have that much more help understanding you and knowing you completely. It means I love you, and you love me, and nothing will get in-between that.” Derek said honestly, looking Stiles in the eyes. That managed to calm him down from the fear and confusion. Derek felt the new emotions that took their place and was happy with them. _Love, Happiness, and joy._

Stiles was speechless after that. What can you say to that? Nothing, things like that have no equal response, they are meant to be said and left there in the air. For you to think about it, over and over, while it warms your heart.

They stayed in that silence. Both just basking in the love they felt. Stiles feel asleep not to long after that.

**

Stiles would have been content just lying in bed watching Derek sleep for the entire day. But something was nagging at Stiles. About mating. It was a surprise that became a bigger surprise. There was no doubt Stiles wanted to spend the rest of his life- **_This life_** \- with Derek. But knowing how each other feels? Feeling their pain? Then the communicating that Derek is not sure of how it works? Stiles didn’t know if he wanted that.

Derek said that it made him happy, that it brought them closer. Stiles liked the idea, but something about it just didn’t work for him.

Pulling himself into and uncomfortable state of mind, Stiles no longer felt like watching Derek sleep. So he got out of bed, wincing silently as he did. It didn’t hurt that much, but he was sore. Like everywhere. But mainly on the hips. Somehow he actually managed to pull it off. Getting out of his room without waking Derek. Which _one_ was an accomplishment, considering he was a werewolf, _Two_ again because he was a Werewolf, and three because he exhausted a freaking werewolf. He must have been pretty deep asleep. Haha, good sex does that. He smirked at that. He had good sex, with Derek. After so many years- ** _In this life_** \- of pining.

He went into the kitchen and searched the fridge for something to eat. No orange juice. No apple juice. No soda. Goodness his house was lacking. He thought about going to the store. Only to remember his car that he totaled.

That was going to suck for the next couple of weeks. But Derek could just take him places. That seemed like a thing they would totally do now. Especially since Derek brought up all this soul mate stuff. - **Lavette said they were soulmates** \- Stiles shuddered. He needed something to drink. He was thirsty, he opted for a cup of milk. Thankfully they had chocolate syrup, eh did not like just drinking normal milk by itself.

After finishing his milk he tiptoed back up the stairs and held his breath when he entered his room. Good thing he did, or else he would have made a noise at the sight. Derek was holding onto Stiles’ pillow as if it were a person he was cuddling.

Derek was shirtless, and Stiles was able to see his back and the tattoo on it. The Triskelion. Used in the werewolf world as three important things, for Derek and his pack. It was Alpha Beta Omega. Other cultures it was a symbol of Sicily and the holy trinity. But Stiles held back a scuff. – **As if things of this world could be summed up into three simple things.** -. But he turned his attention to what he originally came into the room for. His cell phone. He promised he would call Scott to finish explaining and answering questions about things, and tell him how things went with Derek.

So he quickly, and quietly grabbed his phone. Skillfully dodging all of the creaky floorboards in his room, that were etched into his memory from sneaking in and out of his room, from his father. After grabbing it he headed out of the room and down the steps and threw on his shoes and a jacket, zipping it all the way up because of his lack of a shirt.

Then he headed outside. Making sure not to lock the door and sitting on the porch, so his phone call wouldn’t wake up Derek. It was actually still pretty early in the day, but Scott probably went to school, so he would most likely be awake. Right now he would probably be in history, which meant, he had Mr. Atherton, who would totally let Scott answer his phone during class if he was smart and came up with a good excuse.

So he hit the call button and waited for Scott to answer. He did on the fourth ring.

“Hey Mom, what do you want?” Answered Scott.

“The mom excuse? Really, isn’t that getting kind of old?” Stiles asked to mask how impressed he thought of it in time.

“Yeah, I brought my inhaler with me, why?” Scott asked. Then there was a pause. “Mr. Atherton, can I take this into the hall?” Stiles heard Scott ask the teacher, and Stiles smiled with pride for his best friend. His cunning ways were finally rubbing off on him.

Stiles didn’t hear the answer but the next time Scott spoke it was to him, so he assumed that he in fact was allowed to go into the hall.

“Okay, what’s up? And why didn’t you come to school today?”

“I don’t know, I kind of over slept with my sex coma.”

“What!?” Scott practically yelled into the phone.

“Sex coma, a deep sleep brought on by exhaustion caused by awesome sex. I’m sure you have heard the term before.” Stiles said smugly.

“Never out of your lips.” Scott shot back.

“Well, you have now. I have totally been sexed up. Yup. Me, Derek, my bed, sex. It happened.”

“Oh my- really? Tell me everything, no wait, tell me nothing. Actually I want to know. Never mind I don’t. You’re not going to go TMI are you? I just want important details.”

“Well, important Details. How about, it was amazing, Derek has a knot, and he said we are mates.”

“Okay the second one was a little TMI, but I need you to explain that and the third thing.”

“Okay um, knot is like the thing with dogs, you know, when they are in heat or whatever the term is.”

“Yeah I know what it is, I work at an animal shelter, but what do you mean Derek has one?”

“Well I mean he has one, and he had one last night. Apparently, it’s a thing Werewolf’s, only do with their mate.”

“Mate? Like wolf mate? Like, one mate for life wolf mate? For actual wolves?”

Stiles never really thought of the whole one mate for life thing. That changed things even if it just a little.

“Um yeah. He said it was like soul mates. Get this, Derek said that our souls would connect or something.”

“What...? How is that-…? What?”

“I know, I was freaking out when I found out, considering I learned all of this at like the same time, with no prior knowledge. He also said, we would feel each other’s pain, be able to communicate with each other without speaking and know what each other are feeling.”

“Um, very confusing. Can you explain this to me, in a way I can understand?”

“I’m not sure I really understand it myself. I just know he is basically going to start reading my mind.”

“You sound like you’re not that happy about that.”

“I just need time to process it. I learned it, then fell asleep. Like seriously, I found out about a knot, then that we are mates, or soulmates, or whatever, then I learned that we feel each other’s emotions, and were going to feel each other pain, and I guess I don’t know how I feel about it yet. Let’s just say I’m not feeling too enthusiastic… yet. I need more time to think about it. “

“Yeah, I understand that I guess. It’s a lot to learn in one day. Especially after everything that happened… By the way how are you holding up?”

“What do you mean ‘how am I holding up’?” Stiles asked.

“Well, you did learn you were a witch, then was almost kidnapped or whatever by an old witch friend that was in love with you. And then there are these memories of all your past lives that you have. I mean that has to have affected you in some way.”

“It has affected me. But not by much. The thing with having all of these memories, is that you can’t just process them all at the same time. It’s like in the back of my head. If I try to think about them they are there. But I’m here in this life. Not the past. I don’t need to focus on this life’s memories because they are all right there. Lavette is gone, she’s dead”

“But won’t she just be reborn.”

“Yeah, but she won’t remember me or anything, I’ll be free of her.”

“She remembered you this time.”

“Well that’s not because she got her memories back. It’s because she hasn’t died in over 500 years.”

“What?”

“Before I found out it was her who killed Adam, we always made it so we would get our memories back when we died. My way was my grimoire, and hers was hers was a ring- her mother’s ring. After I found out it was her I destroyed it, and got my emotions back, and ran from her. She made sure not to die, by stealing life from others. It helped give her enough magic to do the spell that kept her from aging and kept her healthy. Now that she has died she has no way of getting her memories back. Which means I’m free of her.”

“Oh wow, can you do that?”

“Can I? yes. Will I? no.”

“Oh, well, when you planning to come back to school?”

“What’s today, Thursday? Um, I guess I will come in tomorrow. If I can find a ride or something. I bet I could totally get Derek to take me. He is totally still in his sex coma.”

“I never thought that I would hear Derek’s name and Sex coma in the same sentience.”

“Looks like I’m changing a lot of things for you, lately.”

“Yeah, I’m just wondering if it’s for better or for worse.”

“When has anything in your life that I changed, been for worse?”

“I’ll get back to you on that, since I have to go to class. Are you going to be at the loft later, or should I come over to your house after school.”

“I’m not sure probably the loft. Well actually no, it’s still burnt up or whatever isn’t it. Never mind. Come over after school.” Stiles decided.

“Okay man. Cool see you then. I got to get back to class.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Yeah bye.” Scott said and then hung up.

Stiles looked at his phone, and began to read the multitude of text messages, from the pack. A lot of them had the same unanswered questions and curiosities. He decided to send the most asked questions and the more common curiosities in two large paragraphs to everyone. Then answer some individual questions to everyone.

**It’s raining.**

Stiles looked up as a drop of rain landed on his phone. It was cold enough already, He wasn’t about to sit outside in the rain, so he got up and quickly went back into the house. He barely got his shoes off before he was pulled into the arms of a certain alpha. Derek pulled his head up into a kiss. There was no tongue but there was still that heat. Lips on lips, Soft lips that felt like clouds, but the emption was strong. Stiles loved this, kissing was something he was going to need on a daily basis, no an hourly basis. He can’t go without it now. He just couldn’t.

He needed it now. He needed Derek’s lips on his, he needed Derek’s hands on his cheek pulling him closer. He needed the warmth and the feeling behind it. He needed this kind of kiss. It made him dumb to the world. It made everything Derek. Then Derek pulled back, but just enough to so they could look each other in the eyes.

“Hey.” That one single hey, made Stiles weak in the knees. Derek’s voice was heavy from sleep. He also still had bed head. And little bags under his eyes. And he just had to do something so causal and normal, but perfect with messing with Stiles’ insides.

“Hey.” Hey replied back to Derek, Not sure if he could manage any other words. Derek pulled Stiles in for another kiss. It was more open mouthed. It was so strange how Derek could kiss him dumb like this. They weren’t even hot or heavy kisses. They weren’t sloppy. They weren’t in the mist of sex. It was just a kiss. But it felt like so much more.

“You know, pretty soon I’m going to get addicted to kissing you.” Stiles said after they pulled apart for air.

“I’m already addicted.” Derek said. Using his thumb to play at Stiles’ lips. It was moments like these that made Stiles think he was in a movie. They were so strangely comfortable and almost domestic. When last night was the first time they had sex – **in this life** -. They hadn’t been on a date. In fact yesterday was the first time they kissed. It’s funny how it’s those things that tell the stages of relationships. Like when they have their first kiss, and when they start sleeping together. When they have both saved each other’s lives over and over again. When they trust each other in those life and death situations. When Stiles knows traumas and problems Derek has had in his life. When they both thought their love was one sided and they spent years pining from afar. Wanting to touch but being too scared to. Stiles didn’t know that it was like this because they both had loved each other for so long they already knew each other, they didn’t have to go through the awkward stages of relationships that are just budding. They just clicked. Everything fell into place.

Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes and it made him want to shy away. He looked at Stiles as if he could see right through him. Like his skin was translucent. Like you could see his veins. And his muscles, his bones. Like Derek was reading all of his secretes like an open book. Stiles looked at the ground and took a step back. Derek could feel fear, coming from stiles. It wasn’t the kind of fear that made you think he was in danger, but like a low fear. The kind that sat at the back of your mind, making you a little paranoid. There was a little rush of that right before Stiles took a step back. He wondered what that was about.

“So Scotts coming over later, after school and I don’t know what we’re going to do, but I bet he is going to ask me a thousand more questions. I have no idea when my dad’s coming back. But since he was out all night, it could honestly be any second. Do you think I should tell him?” Stiles asked.

“Tell him what?”  Derek asked.

Stiles gave Derek an unimpressed face. “That the sky is blue. Derek what do you think? Maybe that I’m a witch, or maybe that I am dating a werewolf!!”

 “Oh. Well, yeah. Tell him, tell him everything. He has a right to know, he’s your father. You don’t need to feel obligated. But I think it would do you good to talk to him about it. And I have met you dad, and I can tell he is a good listener.”

Stiles sighed. He was looking for an answer along the lines of ‘does he need to know?’ or maybe ‘Only if you really want to.’ Possibly even, ‘I could tell him for you.’ Yeah. He liked the last one the most.

“Fine I will tell him, but you are going to be here to shoulder blame in case he gets mad.” Stiles said, giving Derek a look that told him there was no way he was getting out of it.  

“Sure, just make sure he has no guns present. I don’t know how he’s going to take it.” Derek said honestly. He didn’t know for sure how the Sheriff was going to react. He could take the overprotective father approach and shoot Derek in the knee cap, or he could take the understanding and cool father and congratulate them. The thing is Derek has seen evidence at times where his father is both of those things. Some people would probably say the sheriff was a bad father. But he wasn’t. It’s just having a kid isn’t cheap, then with his job he has natural stress, he see’s things on a daily basis that would scar some people for life. Then there is Stiles, not the easiest kid to take care of. But if Stiles hadn’t been pulled into the supernatural world, he would be a pretty normal and good kid. He would have straight A’s if he didn’t spend so much time missing school to save lives, and help the pack.

Stiles was really smart. He had ambitions, or he would have them if he really took the time to think about what he wanted to do with his life. Derek could see Stiles following in his father’s footsteps. He can see the investigation wheels turning in Stiles’ head when he works on helping the pack, he has got a natural talent. But Derek also saw Stiles do other things as well. He was smart, he could be a teacher, or a doctor. Maybe even a lawyer. The options for Stiles’ future were limitless.

“Let’s hope he’s too baffled by me being a witch to really think about that part.” Stiles said pulling Derek out of his thoughts.

“Yes. Let’s hope.” Derek chuckled and took a step close again to pull Stiles in for another kiss, but Stiles side stepped and started walking to the kitchen.

“Are you hungry? We don’t have anything to drink, but we do have food. I can make eggs. Or just throw some waffles in the toaster. Unless you want something more lunch time, like a sandwich.”

“Um, I’ll take waffles.” Derek said following Stiles into the kitchen watching him moving stuff around finding the syrup, butter, and grabbing the waffles from the freezer. He grabbed the toaster from next to the coffee machine and closer to the fridge where the outlet was and plugged it in popping in four waffles.

“Rare, medium, or well done?” Stiles asked as he was setting the timer on the toaster.

“For waffles?” Derek asked confused at the question.

“Yeah. Like do you want them just defrosted and warm, or a little crunchy lightly brown, or really crunchy and brown.” Stiles asked.

“Oh um, I will take crunchy brown.”

“Excellent choice. My favorite.” Stiles said setting both timers to the same time.

Derek smiles at that, and they wait for the timers to go up. Stiles pushed the handle up so they pop out, He set the timer but he always likes to make them jump out himself. He puts the waffles on two plates he pulled out of the cabinet. Derek reaching out to grab a plate gets his hands smacked by Stiles. He looks at him confused.

“What?” Derek asked, mimicking fake pain from the slap, portraying total innocence.

“I need to put butter on them.” And Stiles does that. He slices a tiny piece of butter and puts one on each. Derek thinking that’s it reaches for a plate and Stiles gave him a look that just dared him to touch it. Derek slowly retracts his hand. Stiles picks both plates up and walks over to the microwave and puts them in and sets the timer to 40 seconds.

“You’re putting them in the microwave!?” Derek asked a little alarmed, he just wanted normal waffles and Stiles looks like he’s doing a science experiment.

“Derek, calm yourself okay? I have to melt the butter or it will just be nasty. Just trust me. I know my waffles.”  Stiles said.

The forty seconds went up and Stiles pulled the plates out of the microwave. He placed one in front of Derek giving him a smile letting him know that now it was okay to touch them then grabbed them both a butter knife and a fork. Stiles picked up his plate and the syrup and sat down in the dining table and Derek followed his lead.

They sat down and ate. Stiles couldn’t help but once again feel that storyline of a romance. Here they were eating breakfast at 1:30 in the afternoon. Derek Still in his boxers, and Stiles in pajama pants and a jacket. Both Still had bed head, both hadn’t brushed their teeth.

Everything was so normal about them. Maybe that’s why it showed so much to him. Maybe that’s why it made a big impact. It’s what Stiles wanted. Normal. He wanted to live in the suburbs with a minivan and five crazy energetic kids that drove him crazy. He wanted a husband… no. A wife? No. He wanted Derek. Nobody else. Gender aside, just Derek. He wanted Derek to have some normal job. Maybe a cop. He didn’t see Derek as a lawyer. Maybe a doctor. Derek seemed like he would be able to handle a high stress job and be okay. Like okay enough to come home and wrestle the kids, watch a late night movie with Stiles when they finally got them all asleep. Or maybe Stiles would have the job and Derek would be a stay at home dad. After all taking care of a kid is its own stressful job.

Stiles was thinking about how happy and content he would be with that kind of life. How happy and content he would be with Derek. But the thing with Stiles and thinking is that it can never just be one thing, or one scenario, he can never just fantasize about what he wishes and wants. His subconscious has a way of giving him his own reality checks.

Because Derek was a werewolf. Because Stiles was a witch. Because they belonged to a pack. Because they lived in beacon hills. Because they both have very long, hard, and complicated pasts. That always finds new ways to creep up on them. Because of all of this they will never be normal.

Derek is an Alpha, Stiles is a witch, their pack needs them, and moving away from beacon hills would mean leaving them, and Stiles couldn’t do that. He wasn’t even sure if he could even ask Derek to. They belong to a pack, but they belong to the supernatural world. Stiles is no longer the human that runs with wolves. He is a witch, and active part of the pack. He belongs to the supernatural world just as much as the rest of them. That’s a weight that can’t be lifted it just shows he will never be free of the supernatural world, because of the fact that supernatural world isn’t separate, it’s everywhere, in the air, in the ground, in the water. The only difference, is whether you know or you don’t. Everyone is affected. Whether it be an innocent death, the families of the deceased, or the people trying to save the innocent.

Derek felt the change in Stiles emotions as if they were his own. Stiles was happy for a moment. Really happy. Derek was tempted to ask but held back because he didn’t want to kill his mood. But something did that for him, because he felt sad, dejected, no… disappointed for some reason.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked, subtly trying to figure out what changed the mood. Stiles poked at his last waffle piece and thought of what to say.

“Us.” Stiles said honestly. Derek liked the sound of that but then didn’t because Stiles’ mood hadn’t improved.

“What about us?” Derek said, holding back the smile that threatened to emerge, he liked the use of the word ‘us’. It connected them. And he wanted nothing more than to be connected to Stiles.

“Our future” Stiles should probably feel uncomfortable talking about that after having sex for the first time. They hadn’t even talked about labels. But then again Derek did bring up soul mates, and thinking about the future isn’t as deep as that.

“The look on your face tells me that you weren’t thinking good things about the future.” Derek says which he instantly regrets because Stiles narrows his eyes at him. Stiles was careful not to let his emotions show, he always had been. And what he was thinking about wouldn’t change his heart beat or his scent or anything so there should have been no reason for Derek to think there was something wrong, Unless..

“You’re not doing that freaky mind thing we get because were mates are you?” Stiles asked …well actually accused. Anger, Derek felt anger rolling off of Stiles, and it would probably get worse if he lied. So he told the truth.

“It’s not a mind thing. I can just feel your emotions. I can tell you feel disappointed about something.” Derek answered honestly. Hoping to ease Stiles’ angry emotions, which didn’t work, he felt even worse now.

“That is so a mind thing, you know what, turn it off! And those other two things I want those off too. It’s such an evasion of privacy! If I am disappointed I want to be disappointed without you knowing unless I want you to know.

“I don’t know how to just turn it off, I don’t know if I can. And I only have one _thing_ the other two we don’t get until we officially mate.”

“What do you mean? We didn’t officially have sex yesterday?”

“That’s not what I meant. Officially mating will be when I give you the mating bite. Which will form and actual physical bond of our souls in the form of a bite mark. The only reason we have this one is because we got so close yesterday our souls touched a little.”

Stiles had to process that information. But not at this very moment, especially not with Derek all up in his emotions. This was going to be tricky. Because he could not live with Derek knowing every single thing he felt. Derek was waiting for Stiles to respond. To say something. But he was quiet for a moment, and they both then heard Derek’s phone go off upstairs in Stiles’ room. Derek was prepared to not answer it. To stand there and wait for Stiles to say something. But Stiles gave him a nod, to go answer it.

Derek quickly goes up the stairs and grabs his phone. It’s Deaton calling him.

“Yeah?” Derek says as he answers it.

“Derek, you know how I told you I would be checking out the witch’s house? The one where she took Stiles to?” Deaton says not stopping for pleasantries. Deaton’s voice was calm and level as usual. But Derek could tell there was an unheard edge to his voice.

“Yes, you said that.” Derek said, remembering their conversation about Deaton checking it out, and learning all he could about witches. They decided it would be a good idea in case one ever became a problem for them in the future.

“Okay, well I found something- well a couple of things, buried in a hole in the backyard and I think you need to see this.” Deaton said, voice wavering slightly. That meant it was something bad. And Deaton was trying, and failing, to not let his fear show.

“Like right now?” Derek asked, trying to judge its importance. He was finally close with Stiles and he didn’t want to leave. But then again Deaton wouldn’t have called unless it was something actually important.

“If you’re free.” Deaton said.

“Um… Bring it by the loft I will be there in 20 minutes.” Derek said, sighing, looks like leaving Stiles wasn’t a choice.

“Okay see you there.” Deaton says.

Derek hangs up the phone and heads down the steps, after grabbing his shirt and pants. Stiles had already washed and put away both plates in the cabinet, and put away the butter and the syrup, and was now sitting on the couch watching a show on low volume. Probably to make it seem like he wasn’t listening on the conversation. He was, but he only heard Derek’s side and didn’t know more than he was leaving.

“Okay, so that was Deaton, he found something and he wants to show it to me. I told him to meet me at the loft in twenty minutes.” Derek explained. He hoped Stiles wouldn’t be too mad or disappointed. But he more didn’t want him to ask any questions about it. Stiles doesn’t really know about their plan to have Deaton figure everything out about witches. He didn’t know why but he felt like Stiles wouldn’t take that news well. 

 “Okay, did he tell you what it was?” Stiles asked, not really all that curious but, he felt like it was just routine to know everything about what’s going on with the pack.

“No, he just said he thought I would want to see it.” Derek said with a shrug, almost praying Stiles doesn’t ask any more questions. He didn’t want to lie to him, but he didn’t want to tell him.

“Okay, see you later then.” Stiles said.

Derek smiled walked over gave him a quick peck on the lips and then put his clothes on. After grabbing his shoes and putting them on, he walked over and gave Stiles a deeper kiss. Taking a moment to once again explore Stiles’ mouth. He almost didn’t want to let go, knowing he was leaving it behind.

“Bye.” Stiles said as he pulled out of the kiss. If he let him Derek would probably spend the entire twenty minutes kissing him and then be late to meet up with Deaton.

“See you later.” Derek said and the left.

When he left Stiles grew oddly curious. Why wasn’t he when Derek was here? He felt the need to not ask questions. Like he really just wanted to get out of the room. Oh! Derek said they would both feel each other emotions. That was Derek who wanted out of the room. He was hiding something about what Deaton found. Stiles had half a mind to go out there and follow him. But Scott was coming later, and Stiles didn’t have his car. This was beginning to suck majorly. He felt like he had so little options since he didn’t have his jeep. He was not about to go walking again. Bad things seemed to happen when he went walking. He was just going to have to wait for Scott. So he turned up the T.V ad watched the show. It was pretty boring and eventually he fell asleep on the couch.

 

Stiles woke up to someone dangling a slice of pizza in his face. Half asleep he grabbed for the slice and took a bite of it. It was kind of cold, but he ate it anyway. He looked up at the person who provided him with food. It was Scott.

“Hey dude. Is school over already?” Stiles asked trying to figure out what time it was. He looked to the window and it was a little dark out. But then again it was raining earlier so he couldn’t tell by that.  

“Yeah, and so was practice, and me and Allison having dinner. I texted you, you must have slept all day.”

“What no way. All I did was close my eyes for a minute.”

“It’s 8 dude.”

“Wow, really? Derek didn’t come back yet? Maybe he texted me.” Stiles looked around for his phone but couldn’t find it. Maybe he left it upstairs or in the kitchen. He walked in and found the box of pizza. “Did you order the pizza?” He asked Scott.

“No, it was on the counter when I got here. Maybe your dad ordered it or something.”

“He’s here?” Stiles asked.

“His car is parked out front.”

“Oh, why didn’t he wake me? He knows I like my pizza fresh.” Stiles said pouting a little. But his dad was probably too tired to bother waking him up since he spent the whole night at work. Stiles shrugged it off and put two slices in the microwave for thirty seconds. When they were done he and Scott went upstairs to his room. But Scott stepped back and threw a hand over his face as soon as they opened Stiles’ door.

“Dude!”

“What?” Stiles asks, worrying that there might be a gigantic spider somewhere. It’s an irrational fear, considering Scott is the type of person to just kill the thing without making a big deal, but Stiles has always been deadly afraid of spiders.

“Dude!!” Scott said again, still covering his nose.

“What!?” Stiles asked, getting concerned.

“I can smell that!”

“Smell wha- ohh…. Sorry” Stiles said, He had sex in here last night. To him the smell was completely gone, but probably not to his supernatural friend. While trying very hard to hold back from laughing, he considered spraying something, but would that really help against werewolf senses? Probably not, but it would help a little. He quickly started to search his room for so disinfectant spray, it took a minutes and a lot of searching, but he found a next to empty can, and sprayed it in the air. Scott gave him an appreciative smile, but it didn’t help. Not even a little.

“How about you just open the window?” Scott suggested. Stiles looked over and it was starting to rain again.

“Oh um, I would but it’s raining.”

“….and?” Scott asked.

“And I don’t want to get water in my room. I just clean up in here if you hadn’t noticed.”

“I noticed. Have you always had hardwood? I thought it was carpet.” Scott asked looking around.

“You know, I thought that too, but I think the clothes that covered everything and then the rug just made us assume, you know?” He said as he sat on his bed grabbing his phone. It was connected to his charger. He must have done it while he was half asleep or something because he didn’t remember bringing it up. He had just charged it fully this morning, and he wasn’t using it so the battery wouldn’t have even drained.

“Yeah I guess, it makes sense.” Scott say’s looking around trying to remember the last time he saw the floor. Stiles sat down on his bed and clapped his hands because after that they feel into a little a silence.

“Okay, so what do you want to do? Play games?” Stiles asked.

“How about you tell me more about this whole you and Derek thing.” Scott said sitting on the bed next to him.

“Well, I mean I’m sure you can smell it for yourself.” Stiles said, laughing. Scott shuck his head and made a disgusted face.

“No, I smell the reason you’re all smiles and giggles, but I don’t smell the reason that has you sad.”

“Why would I be sad?” Stiles asked, shaking he head and scooching back to the headboard away from Scott. Scott turned around so they were sitting face to face and got that serous look that Stiles hated because it meant he was about to get all know-it-all on Stiles.

“Stiles, how long have I been your friend?” Scott asked.

“Over ten years.” Stiles said, not liking where this was going.

“Okay, so I have had over ten years of experience with you, and I can tell when something is wrong. So what’s really up?”  Scott asked. Stiles was drawing a blank. He didn’t know what Scott meant. He was fine. He was free of Lavette and he and Derek were finally together. But then Stiles sighed. Thinking about Derek, and he realized something was wrong. He just didn’t know what.

“I don’t know. We have only really been together for like a day. I don’t know why anything would be wrong.” Stiles said looking down at his hands. He didn’t like when conversations got serous and attention was focused on him.

“But something is wrong?” Scott asked.

“Maybe… I guess.” Stiles said with a shrug. Scott sat quietly for a moment thinking.        

“Okay, do you love him?” Scott asked.

“Yes.”

“Does he love you?”

“Yes.”

“Did he do something you don’t like?”

“…No.” Stiles said. He thought about something, this morning, what was wrong earlier.

“I sense hesitation.”

“It’s nothing he did. It’s stupid.” Stiles said trying to shake it off and move on.

“What is it?” Scott asked not letting it go.                                            

“I don’t know. Like our future or whatever.”

“What about your future?”

“I don’t know. It’s just. I know… its- it’s not going to be what I want to… I guess.” Stiles said playing with his fingers, pinching them slightly, but just to give him something to do other than pay attention to this conversation.  

“How do you know that it won’t?” Scott asked.

“It just can’t be the way I want it to.” Stiles said, starting to feel a little annoyed thinking about it again.

“Why?” Scott asked, wondering what brought this on. Wondering what about his future could he and Derek not have.

“Because I want the suburbs! I want to not be looking over my shoulder in danger! But it doesn’t matter, because I am a witch and I won’t have that anyway! So I just need to stop thinking about it because it’s depressing me!” Stiles let out in practically in one breath.

“You want to live in the suburbs?” Scott asked confused making sure he heard that part right.

“Scott do you remember me saying i need to stop thinking about it? So to do that were not going to talk about it.”

“…Okay. Fine. How are you getting to school tomorrow?” Scott askes, thankfully listening to Stiles and changing the subject.

“I don’t know. If I see Derek I might ask him for a ride I guess.”

“Well, I could just spend the night and take us both to school tomorrow.” Stiles was not a fan of sitting on the back of a motorcycle. He didn’t want to be on one at all. But it did make sense. It was most likely Scott was going to spend the night anyway.

“Yeah sure, let’s do that.” Stiles agreed.

After that they spent the rest of the night playing games until they fell asleep.

*

Stiles was the first to wake up. Scott was snoring softly at the foot of the bed. He was careful not to wake him up as he got out of bed and shut off the alarm. It was going to go off in about ten minutes and he could just wake Scott up himself when it was time.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He heard a knock at the door, which was strange this early in the morning. Maybe it was a package or something.

He quickly walked down the steps and unlocked the door and opened it.

“Hey.” Stiles said surprised to see it was actually Derek.

“Hey, I had to see you!” Derek said. His voice was a little bit edgier than he was used to, and he was sweating.

“What’s wrong? Why are you sweating? You didn’t run here did you?” Stiles asked growing a little worried.

“No I didn’t run here… I just-“ Derek starts, but his breath gets raspy, and he loses balance and falls to the ground.

“Derek! What’s wrong!?” Stiles yelled dropping to his knees next to him.  

“Ung. My side. Ahh! Wolfsbane.”

“What?” Stiles asked, hands instantly going to the hem of Derek’s shirt lifting it to see, there was a stab wound in his side and he could see the poisoned veins growing on his skin. When it reaches his heart it will kill Derek. They were already really long and too close, but they were growing rapidly.

 “I need more wolfs bane!” Stiles yelled. It was unnecessary to yell, Derek couldn’t do anything about it. And he didn’t have any around. The veins were growing too fast for him to eve go upstairs and grab his phone for him to call somebody that could, maybe obtain some. He had no idea how Derek got stabbed and where he could get the wolfsbane.

“I should call an ambulance.” Stiles said out loud in rushed and confused thinking. He needed a plan. He needed to do something. Because if he didn’t then Derek would…. He would…

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand. The touch shocked him. But not because his mind was elsewhere or distracted. But because his hand was cold. Because he could tell the reason Derek grabbed it was to get his attention. He looked Derek in the eye, and there were tears falling out of his eyes.

“Stiles… an ambulance can’t help, humans can’t help. There is no wolfsbane around here. I don’t have that much time left. I knew that on my way here.”

Stiles couldn’t hear this, he didn’t want to he needed to do something, to help Derek.

“Why did you come here? Why didn’t you go to Deaton’s? He probably had some!” Stiles yelled. He was going to have a panic attack.

“Because- because I wouldn’t have made it in time… Ah! To do anything. I wanted you to be the last thing I saw. I wanted to say goodbye….” Derek said, out of breath. Stiles couldn’t take this. No. no. no. Derek was going to die. He came to say goodbye.

“No, don’t say goodbye. I just got you! You can’t die! I love you! I need- we need-… Scott! Scott! Wakeup!” Stiles started to yell, he couldn’t do this. Derek couldn’t do this to Stiles. He couldn’t die this young. 

His words echoed in the air.

_“Wake up!” “Wake up!”_

Stiles felt Derek’s hand go slack in his, and he looked down to see the Alpha’s eyes had closed. Stiles felt like he went deaf. All sounds blocked out. Because Derek hale had just died in his arms.

_“Wake up! Stiles! Wake up!”_

_*_

Stiles’ eyes shot open to the sound of screaming. Then feeling the burn in his throat he realized he was screaming. Someone was holding him down with immeasurable strength and another was yelling at him.

“Stiles! Wake up!” His dad yelled. Scott was pinning him down. He was on the floor, they were both crouched beside him, and Scott was more so on top of him, to pin him.  He stopped screaming, and they both seemed to calm down at his calming down.

Stiles looked around. He was in his room, with his father and Scott. He looked over to the clock on the nightstand and it was 4 A.M that was way before he thought he woke up the first time. So what if… It was all a dream?

“Scott get off me!” Stiles yelled and Scott did. He quickly jumped up and ran over to his phone. Grabbing it, unlocking it, and calling Derek.

1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings. 4 rings. “… Hello?” A grumpy voice answered. Stiles didn’t say anything. He just busted into tears. Because Derek Hale hadn’t died in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Horrible dream. So what do you thing about this chapter? What do you think about the future Stiles wants? How do you think Derek will react when/if he hears about it? What future do you think Derek sees? What problems do you think are going to arise? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Next work or whatever will be up soon since i'm so motivated and excited to write it. Plus Spring break, (More like fingers break because of non-stop typing) is coming up so yup updates like crazy. But i do have other works so not too crazy.


End file.
